Eres Bello
by Willnira
Summary: Sakura fue adoptada por la familia 'Li' y debe de lidiar con su presumido hermanastro..Pero los padres de Syaoran ya tienen el destino de ellos...[Cáp.13 hay momentos felices, tristes...Y tambien hay unicos e inolvidables...GRAN FINAL]
1. agradecida

_**Eres bello**_

_Este ánime no me pertenece. n.n solo la historia.._

_"No lo querían aceptar, pero entre ellos algo iba a pasar"_

**Summary:**

_-au-Se enamoró del arrogante hijo de la familia que la adoptó... S&S_

cap.1 gracias!

_Una hermosa niña se encontraba sonrriedo mientras miraba ambas tumbas, una con el nombre de su madre y otra de su padre. No podía llorar no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba solo sabía que sus padres no iban a estar con ella y aun que le daba mucha triztesa no podía hacer nada. Solo estaba agarrando la mano de una mujer de cabello negro y de tez morena con elegantes ojos azules. Ella vestía un traje negro y mostraba sus lágrimas salir, intentó la pequeña niña evitar que llorará pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, sus padres eran gente buena que estaban haciendole ver la vida de un momento féliz. _

_Esos días estubo en un lugar donde había más niños ella resaltaba por tener cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía solo tres años era muy bonita, tan pequeña y con mucha necesidad de amor, no era callada tenía muchas amigas y siempre estaba ayudandolas..No entendía por que todas lloraban algo que la hacía sentir triste._

_Cuando se volvío a quedar dormida, entonces escuchó unas risitas..Era esa señora que estubo con ella en el entierro mostrando niños como si estubieran en venta, se detubierón en ella. Era una pareja ella tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes el señor tenía los ojos chocolate y cabello castaño claro..Se veían felices, se detubierón con ella. Sakura les regaló una sonrisa y luego la señora le agarro el cabello y el señor le dio una vuelta._

_-es hermosa cómo se llama?-preguntó la señora que tenía un dulce tono de voz-_

_-Sakura ...-decía la mujer, las niñas que ya estaban a fuera dejarón a Sakura con esta familia-_

_-te gustaría tener unos nuevos padres?-le preguntó el señor que ya se había encariñado de la niña-_

_-pa..dres?-repitio Sakura aún sin entender-_

_-sip-decía la esposa, mientras Sakura sonreía..En verdad le gustaba la idea de tener nuevos padres-_

_Después de eso la familia consiguio la custodia de Sakura..Le pusierón el pallido Li, ya que la niña iba a pertenecer a esta familia..Después de eso Sakura se dio cuenta que tambien había otro niño..Era un niño de su edad..Aun que casi no hablaban la familia la trató bien, le enseño la casa y le dijo que tenían un hermoso jardín. Tambien le dijerón que le podía decir madre y padre a las personas.._

_Sakura estaba jalando su osito de peluche llevaba tres días en esta casa y aún no se acostumbraba, iba llorosa al cuarto de sus padres mientras tocaba la puerta aún tenía resago de lágrimas._

_-que te paso, te sientes mal Sakura?-le preguntó la que ahora era su madre, Sakura negó con la cabeza-_

_-es que no puedo dormir..Me da miedo-decía mientras veía como la señora la abrazaba y la arrullaba después la acostaba en su cama y los tres volvían a dormir-_

_Después de ese día, Sakura pudo saber el nombre del niño guapo..Era Syaoran tenía su edad..Aun que no se llevaban bien.._

_-eres un niño tonto-le dijo Sakura que tubo que alzar la voz, ya que el que era su hermano estaba jugando con el perro y el niño le dijo al perro que fuera a saludarla el perrito fue contra ella casi tumbandola-_

_Ese día para Syaoran todo fue felicidad, sus padres le compraban lo que quería..._

_-debes portarte bien con Sakura-le decía su padre-_

_-pero ella es llorona-reponía Syaoran en un intento de hacerles ver a los adultos que el ya no lloraba tanto-_

_-eso lo entenderás cuando crescas-decía su madre besandole la frente-debes cuidarla mucho por que es tu hermanita-_

_-hermanita?-preguntaba Syaoran-_

_-luego te diremos-decía su padre regalandole una sonrisa-_

_**-Años después-**_

Estaba muy agradecida con la familia "Li", la trataban muy bien y la hacían sentir como en casa. Ya tenía 16 años y era muy hermosa..Su cabello era más largo y cortado en capas..Estaba en vacasiones de verano bueno casi a punto de finalizarlas..La casa en la que vivía era estilo española con grandes paredes y grandes cuartos. Cada año la familia Li le hacía una pequeña fiesta por un año más de vida, y siempre iba _el._

Iba a entrar a segundo de preparatoria una escuela nueva por culpa del idiota de su hermanastro el que a los años se encargo de hacerle ver que el y ella nada que ver en la escuela practicamente cuando estaban en secundaria siempre le preguntaban que le gustaba a Syaoran y ella como iba a saberlo..

Digamos que ella en este tiempo no era inocente, y tenía muchas amigas y tambien tenía un club para no fans de Li Syaoran sabía tratar con el y por todo se enojaba como podía tener tantas niñas a sus pies, iba bajando de su cuarto para ir a la playa con el rey de la casa..Si era odioso lo sabía y más por que iban a pensar que eran novios que asco ella novía de esa cosa que parecía flan a punto de derretirse...Iban a salir por que sus padres notaban que estaban distanciados y vaya distanciamiento cuando se veían eran como perros y gatos..Es más llevaba dinero para escaparse de el y dejarlo solo..Y después iba a decir que el la abondó, aun que ella no jugaba así el jugaba así.

-Oye moco-le llamaba el que una vez pensó que era guapo, su cabello era castaño tan suave que hasta a veces lo envidiaba y sus ojos chocolate..Era alto delgado aun que no era un vil fortachón no era debilucho, si era guapo para los ojos de todas menos de ella..era arrogante, inepto, tonto, todo menos buena gente, lindo como ella..Eran como el la fresa y el limón..Ella era dulce y el agrío..n.n linda descripción-

Cuando llegó a su lado el vestía un short de surfer con una camiseta encima con la marca a la vista..Iban bajando en silencio las escaleras, luego llegarón al primer piso, después Syaoran le pegó algo en la espalda..

-quitamelo-decía Sakura, Syaoran molestó le quito la hoja de papel que decía "Soy demasiado sexy"..-

Cuando bajarón solo vierón como se despedían de ellos, Syaoran se fue a la cochera sacó su carro algo nuevo que era su carro para ir a la playa, con dos tablas de surf..Y algunas cosas de playa..Se subio al carro y Sakura subio a su lado. Hubó un largo silencio, seguramente era por que cada uno iba escuchando su ipod. Ya que estubierón lejos de la casa, se quitarón los audifonos y fue entonces que hablarón.

-en verdad tenemos que ir a la playa?-le preguntó Sakura que ponía cara de aburrida-

-ayer en la noche subí tu tabla-decía mientras fingia estar decepcionado..-

-ah-Sakura roló sus ojos, lo conocía el ni siquiera estudiaba..No hacía nada por si mismo se lo imaginaba "sube la tabla o te despido", era lo peor..-

Tan malo que dejó cruzar a una viejita la calle, muy bien tal vez la consiencia ya le pesaba.

-te pesa tanto la consiencia que quieres ayudar a la gente?-le preguntó Sakura-

-yo siempre eh ayudado a la gente-mentía-

-aja si claro y yo soy tu novia-decía con sarcasmo, pero Syaoran tenía la cara seria-

-tanto deseas ser mi novia que vas a hacer lo más sucio por conquistarme-decía Syaoran logrando hacer poner roja a Sakura pero no por pena o algo por enojo, era un cínico..-

-¬¬ si claro..No será al revez que tu te portas mal conmigo por que no quieres admitir que me amás con locura-le hacía el mismo sucio juego, aun que no contaba con lo que le iba a contestar-

-mi adorada Sakura me porto mal contigo por que me gusta ser un perrito malo-confesaba de mentiras, mientra sponía la cara más santa del mundo-

-yo te puedo educar-le seguía el juego-

-pareces una modelo-confesaba, mientras Sakura se le quedaba viendo-

-modelo?-

-casi diez años y sigues repitiendo las cosas como si no entiendes..u.u-decía de modo divertido sin quitar esa arrogancia que los caracterizaba-

Bueno ellos vivían en un hermoso lugar donde habían playa, olas y chicos en traje de baño. Los chismes pasaban rápido era una isla con una agua muy azulada pero se veía cristalina y lograbas ver la arena, en verdad era un hermoso lugar para vivir. Ellos pues digamos que eran ricos pues sus padres manejaban una cadena de hoteles munduales y aparte de vivir en la mansión podían vivir y hacer fiestas en el hotel "Ulua"..No por ser ricos eran arrogantes al menos no ella..Ya que en este lugar pues había turistas por temporadas, y bueno Sakura siempre andaba caminando y conociendo gente y haciendo su pasatiempo..Que era fotografear todo lo que quería..

En este momento tampoco dejó su camara, cuando Syaoran estaciono el carro entonces se bajó viendo como había gente que se divertia a cantaros..Bajó y lo vio que estaba bajando sus tablas..Se colgó por el cuello su camára era un día perfecto, el sol estaba calentando el agua fría...Los muchachos surfeando, los niños corriendo y algunos padres enterrados en la arena, suspiro mientras le llegaba el agua salina..Y entonces su piel se arizo al ver como alguien le llegaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y luego estaba apretando sus manos se sentía tan bien...no no estaba bien.

-Sa..ku...ra-pronunciaba de manera Syaoran traviesa al lograr sentir a Sakura nerviosa-

-¬¬ alejate de mi o te golpeo-Syaoran pudo cara dfe asombro ante tal amenaza, y mejor se apartó. Sakura sí cumplia sus amenazas y lo podía comprobar.-

-relajate solo fue una broma tonta-dijo, mientras le señalaba su tabla blanca con cosas rosadas y un estampada de alguna figura que Syaoran le puso según esto de buena suerte-

Se acercó por su tabla pero antes se quito la blusa y dejo ver su cuerpo no tenía muchos senos ya que no le importaba en verdad..Y tenía buen cuerpo aun, su pequeña cintura..Era muy hermosa, muchas veces se vio envuelta en confusiones amorosas donde ella siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Usaba un short surfer parecido al de Syaoran solo que con café azul y amarillo y unas extrañas figuras, su cabello estaba agarrado..Syaoran iba a bajar pero vio a los que pues le caían mal..Osea alguién como el tambien tiene enemigos y no cualquiera.

Syaoran estaba ya sin camiseta..Y se coloro de repente, pero miró a otro lugar y mejor siguio. Ellos eran Steve, Mau, John e Ian..ellos eran de su edad solo que vivían del otro lado de la ciudad..y cuando ellos estaban aquí eran problemas..Steve era alto y de cabello rubio con unos ojos verdes profundos pero muy fríos era el líder de ellos..Muchos dicen que odiaba a Syaoran por que tenía a la mujer más hermosa a su lado si a Sakura.. Mau era el vil castaño con esa grande arrogancia y sus incipidos ojos negros, era alto y tenía musculos..Aun que sonará raro a Sakura se le hacían muy guapos, pero su hermano los conocía y no eran de fiar, John era parecido a Mau solo que más chaparro y el cabello más largo como un vil surfer y de ojos castaños oscuros..Ian era de cabello negro y ojos del mísmo color solo que era más serio aun que tambien era un maldito.

Syaoran se puso delante de Sakura.

-Hola-pronunciaba, mientras ponía esa cara llena de felicidad como si esto no fuera nada-

-Hola Sakura-uh lo pasaban por alto, lo ignoraban a el..al gran Syaoran lo ignoraban..-

-hay Hola ñ.nU-se puso colorada-

-Sakura vamonos-dijo Syaoran mientras el daba la vuelta y le indicaba a Sakura que lo siguiera, ella lo siguio pero antes se despidio de todos agitando su mano..Pero supo que algo bueno no iba a pasar-

-Syaoran es que no somos demasiado buenos para estar contigo?-le preguntó Mau, mientras Sakura evitaba que el se girará les contestará y se armará pleito-

Syaoran fingio no escuchar eso solo quería verse mojado salir y regresar a su casa para cambiarse hacer unas llamadas importantes y lograr irse de vago antes de que las vacasiones de verano acabarán..Paso su mano por su sedoso cabello, mientras ponía su mejor cara presumida y arrogante, Sakura roló sus ojos por un momento creyó que Syaoran era gay...y después de ese momento...lo creía..

Sakura intentó jalarlo, pero nada su hermano ni siquiera se movía.

-yo-decía Syaoran mientras los miraba-no necesito amigos que no esten a mi altura-volvía a hablar el emperador del mundo-

-hay si mamí, mamí me van a golpear-empezaba a decir John en forma de un niño llorando, Sakura intentaba no reirse-

-Syaoran ya vamonos-decía Sakura-

-si ya vete niño bonito-dijo Ian, luego Syaoran estallo presumiendo su clase de vida-

-osea no es mi culpa que yo sea un niño privilegiado no como ustedes..Y la verdad no me interesa ser su amigo-Sakura lo piso, a este tipo por andar presumiendo lo vendrían golpeando por aclarar lo de un niño privilegiado-

-ò.ó que has dicho?-dijo furioso Steve-

-ya Steve-decía Sakura-osea ya vez esta bien idiotita dejalo-a Steve le brillarón los ojos, y Sakura trago saliva de manera díficil. Syaoran estaba dejando su tabla de surf en algun lugar donde ellos no la tocarán-

-te estaré viendo Syaoran-dijo, mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla a Sakura. Miró con enojo a Sakura-

Después quedo en silencio, hasta que las risas y sonido de gente hablando la despertó y la hizo ver que estaba sola con su tabla recargada y que no estaba Syaoran..A pesar de todo había una cosa buena el carro estaba estacionado, tal vez su querido "hermano" estaba reventando las olas presumiendo sus habilidades conquistando a alguna turista, rompiendole el corazón a sus novias..En fin era tan impredeciblemente gay. Bueno no era gay pero a veces si creía, pero que decía se supone que el debío de haberla esperado siempre era malo con ella.

Syaoran estaba destrozando las olas, Sakura era para el su hermana y aun que no quiziera aceptarlo era la única que lo entendía, bueno no lo entendía ella era mala, perversa. Se burlaba de un ser perfecto como el (uy que modesto xD).. Bueno la ola lo volcó, logrando que se sintiera tonto, y ahí la vio a Sakura acercandose preocupada.

-Syaoran estas bien ¬¬ sabes que yo no surfeo sola..-decía regañandolo, ahí iba su madre suplente-

-por que nunca te pones de mi lado?-dijo estando exaltado, mientras Sakura lo miraba-

-claro que te defendí..-

-solo dijiste "ya dejalo idiota"..no tu no dices malas palabras-dijo, mientras se sentaba encima de su tabla y solo sentía la fría agua llegarle apenas a los pies. Sakura lo miró-

-ù.u solo evite que me regañarás-decía mientras se sentaba tambien sobre su tabla y sentía el agua casi sobre sus piernas, la arena no se hundía-

-ô.o por que?-le preguntó queriendo saber-

-por que se te arruíno la cara o algo idiota..como "sakura por que no hiciste algo, ahora estoy superhipermega feo"-lo intentaba arremedar, mientras Syaoran formaba una sonrisa en verdad ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano-

-tienes razón ¬¬ pero a la otra peleas por mi-Sakura abrío los ojos-

-si Syaoran si-decía mientras lo tiraba al loco, luego miraba sonreír de manera presumida a Syaoran-

-vamos a romper las olas?-preguntó, mientras Sakura sonreía divertida-

-claro para que venimos?-contesto, mientras agarraba su tabla igual que Syaoran y entraban al mar-

Cuando entrarón al agua vierón las grandes olas, más de un metro eso era genial..Sakura siguio surfeando algo alejada de el pues no quería sufrir un accidente, estaba casi arriba de la ola Syaoran se encontraba dejando una ola para tomar la siguiente. Los espectadores que habían eran turistas o gente de ahí, estaba entrando a la ola...Logró entrar en ella sin revolcarse y toco el agua, logro ver la salida de la hermosa ola con su color azul cristalino y salío...Salío viva, termino la ola..

Era el turno de Syaoran cuando vio venir la ola solamente volteo su tabla para no entrar en revuelca con la ola cuando la ola paso entocnes vio arriba a su hermano adoptivo, estaba arriba de ella en verdad era un buen surfer..

Syaoran sabía hacer muchas cosas, ella regreso a la arena encargando su tabla al vendedor de cocos..Lo conocía desde hace dos años y era un buen señor.

-lo hiciste-bien dijo el anciano, mientras Sakura le regalaba una sonrisa y se iba a tomar fotos-

Eso era su pasatiempo..Cuando tomaba las fotos se sentía parte de ellas, se puso enfrente de la gente mientras el agua cristalina le llegaba a los tobillos sin dudarlo capto una imagen donde salía Syaoran sonriendo y tocando el agua para luego venir de regreso..Fingio que no le tomó foto pues si le decía era seguro que le iba a decir que era para sus más oscuras perversiones o cosas así..Y se digno a tomar fotos naturales..Donde sonreían por ella. Termino su trabajo y entonces miró a esos tipos molestos de la playa llendo a destrozar a Syaoran, pero esos tipos estaban pisando aguas peligrosas..Así como Syaoran era tan arrogante y hasta malo..Tambien tenía a sus aliados. Syaoran era diferente a todos estaba segura que ahorita se estaba muriendo de miedo pero se mostraba tan tranquilo..

-ù.u será mejor que vaya por mi tabla y la lleve de regreso al carro-murmuró, pero antes escucho que le hablaban-

-SAKURA!-era Tomoyo su mejor amiga..Le agito su mano y le tomo una foto donde estaba corriendo hacía ella y parecía que las olas la seguían, termino por acercarse a ella-

-Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, mientras veía a su amiga estaba usando un bikini, ella..Ella se moría de pena con pensar en usar una tanga es más le daba vergüenza ir de compras con Syaoran pues sus padres decían que debían ser muy amigos..-

-MOCO!-le gritó Syaoran, mientras Sakura volteaba-

-QUE QUIERES?-le gritó, Syaoran entonces presumio que había apaleado a esos sujetos y entonces se acercó a ella-oh adorada Tomoyo como estas?-Tomoyo río, conocía a Syaoran coqueteaba con casi todas y algo que Sakura no entendía solo agitaba su melena y ya conseguía algo gratis-

-Oigan va a ver fiesta en la casa de Travis-decía, mientras ambos chicos escuchaban antentos-es en la noche digo es de correr la voz-

-bueno pues-decía Syaoran-supongo que ahí estaremos-decía hablando en "nosotros"-

-bueno me tengo que ir..n.n-decía Tomoyo, que se iba de la playa-

Syaoran se despidio de ella y entonces agarro a Sakura y la subio sobre su espalda. Sakura solo estaba mareada arriba de la espalda de Syaoran y este reía.

-se divertida-le dijo, mientras Sakura se aferraba más a el-

Pasarón a recoger sus tablas y después subierón al coche, donde se iban peleando por escoger la cansión..Si así eran ellos ella decía rosa y el para darle la contra negro. Aun que al principio Syaoran pensaba que Sakura era tonta y todo..Su perspectiva no cambiababa..Bueno al menos era bonita...

Sakura estaba pensando que tal vez esa fotografía que le tomó era mejor no enseñarsela pues le iba a decir..Lo conocía...Y en cambio ella solo era conocida por ser la hermana adoptiva de Syaoran es más todos sabían que eran adoptados pero eso a ella no le importaba..Solo no quería ser enemiga de Syaoran pues si estabas en la lista negra...Te iba a odiar más de la mitad de la ciudad..

**continuación**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ñ.nU es mi primer fic de este anime..El título vino de la cansión de alejandra Guzman dentro del ánime pues digamos que...vendrán problemas para ellos dos...

WAJAJAJAJAJ..o/o sorry, este n.n ehm dejenme reviews si les gusta n.n, tambien si tienen dudas o alguna aportación al fic dejenme review..

atte su amiga

**·w i l l n i r a·**


	2. lo diferente que somos

_**ERES BELLO**_

**Cap.2 lo diferentes que somos**

_"tu eres mi gata y yo soy tu leopardo"_

-DESPIERTATE!-entraba un muchacho muy enojado por su habitación. Mientras le aventaba en la cabeza un monito de peluche-T.T que salvaje-murmuró Sakura, mientras se despertaba y se frotaba sus ojos-

Lo primeró que vio es que en su calendario estaba marcado que era inicio..de..clases.

-DIABLOS!-gritó, despertandose muy rápido, después de que entro al baño se baño lo más rápido que pudo..Se sorprendio de no haber salido seca, salío mientras veía su uniforme, se sacó la toalla y entonces se puso el unfirome a velocidad luz, termino al final poniendose perfume, pero este perfume era de hombre..Maldito hermano del demonio-SYAORAN!-gritó muy molestá, mientras una cara roja de coraje se formaba-

-callate tu dormiste más que yo TE ODIO!-le dijo Syaoran ya que ambos estaban a fuera de sus cuartos muy enojados ambos iban bajando, pero ella le metio el pie y lo vio caer, estaba reteniendose la risa y le paso por encima como si fuera un tapete..-

Ya que se levantó, le restregó a Sakura que el se equivoco de habitación y que por accidente dejó ese perfume ahí y después ya se fue y siguio buscando ese perfume..Olía a Syaoran..que asco!.

Desayunarón con tensión..mucha tensión, demasiado tensión..Gruñián al momento de masticar, se mandaban miradas asesinas.

-ya me voy-dijo Syaoran, mientras se despedie de su padre que estaba mirando divertido esa pequeña riña..-

-Syaoran por que estas enojado ò.ó?-decía Sakura, que le decía en voz altiva desde su lugar, estaba pasando un poco de leche y después se fue a lavar los dientes, cuando escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta entonces escupio la pasta y salío apurada-

Cuando salío de la casa vio a Syaoran en el carro negro..Se sorprendio tanto, ese desgraciado la dejo...Se fue enojada, mientras rezaba por que no le tocará en el salón de el. Dio un par de vueltas, hasta llegar y ver la nueva escuela..Todo era su culpa, si el no fuera tan así..

Estaba dentro de la escuela, todo era como en camara lenta, no conocía a muchos..De hecho solo veían a los chicos mirarla de pies a cabeza en verdad eso no le gustaba..A fuera en el estacionamiento estaba el carro de Syaoran así que el deberia de estar en algun lugar, busco su salón y se vio en la lista.."Sakura Li"..Y un lugar abajó estaba "Syaoran Li"..Soltó un pequeño grito de enfado, siempre los ponían juntos era injusto.

Y ahí lo vio llegando con su mochila sobre el hombro, y meneando su melena..Presumiendo lo superior que era..

En verdad tendría que estar con el..Y lo mejor era que..Le pasó por un lado como si no existiera, el era totalmente diferente en la casa y en la escuela..cuantas personalidades podría tener?..Cuando estaba con sus padres era el vil niño bien portado, cuando estaba con ella era molesto y creído con sus amigos era buena onda y hasta pasable..Pero cuando estaba solo era como cualquier muchacho de su edad..

Meneo su cabeza al pensar que tanto lo conocía..Lo miró entrar al salón, todas soltarón más de un suspiro. El chisme de que Syaoran Li estaba aquí era lo que motivaba a todas las muchachas a que ya fuera el receso para poder verlo..Cuando entró al salón habian dado el toque, ella no importaba en verdad dudaba de que le importará a las que eran sus amigas. Pero los chicos al verla solamente la mirarón, y luego se sonrrojarón. Ambos hermanos "Li" en un salón.

-Sakura-dijo de manera discimulada-no quiero que te me acerques..de hecho ni me hables-dijo mientras sonreía a una muchacha pelirroja de ojos del mismo color-

-ù.u no te preocupes no tenía planeado hacerlo-le contestó de manera sangrona e hipocrita..-

Ella hipocrita, no el era hipocrita..ella simplemente actuava en defensa..Se sentó molesta..Lejos de el..Se quedo pensando en su antigüa escuela en por que lo corrierón..Por sus malditos habitos..

_-flash back-_

_Los sujetos de la playa le habían hecho una apuesta a Syaoran..Ella se enteró por el..Según esto Syaoran tenía que fumarse tres cigarros en el baño de hombres, pero el no lo hizó por que estaba seguro que lo iban a cachar..Era mejor irse hasta los campos de la escuela donde se juega futbol..Pero ahí era automaticamente delatarse.._

_Por eso no lo hizó al día siguiente el director lo llamó diciendo que no podía estar más en esa escuela por sus hábitos de fumar. Le encontrarón unos cigarros en su mochila y lo expulsarón..Fue injusto por un momento quizó abogar por el, pero tambien la sacarón de la escuela. Cuando ella estaba en receso se acercó a el._

_-por que no dijiste nada?-le preguntó Sakura molesta, mientras Syaoran sonreía de manera lancolica-_

_-por que no es bueno decir mentiras-simplemente dijo eso, dando a entender que el tenía la culpa. Pero lo conocía bien, nunca en su vida el agarró un cigarro..era un idiota.-_

_-enf flash back-_

Y ahora el estaba aventandole bolitas de papel en la cara, ell se las regresaba pero el era hombre y rudo, así que lo dejo en paz. Entro la maestra de Matemáticas una despiadada mujer llamada Cinthya que era de ojos azules y cabello verde oscuro..casi negro, miró de manera severa a los hermanos "Li" e hizó acomodo de lugares, dejando a Syaoran detrás de Sakura.

Al menos Syaoran sabía que le iba a ir bien detrás de Sakura...Estaba segura que iba a ser un año díficil el era nuevo y ya tenía a todas las porristas populares hechizadas por su belleza pero se preguntaba por que a las mujeres les importaba el físico y no como es la persona?..

Estubo consentrada en sus pensamientos..Era cierto no había tenido un novio desde hace mucho tiempo..Bueno ni siquiera la habían besado..Oh si?..Aun que aquella vez..no esa vez no, no pudo haber pasado nada por que le creía a Syaoran y a su estúpido cáracter lo conocía bien ella no existía en ese mundo de perfección de popularidad como Syaoran..Y por un minuto se imagino siendo Syaoran con todas las tipas a su alrededor siendo en centro de atención le dio envidia..Relajó su cara..

-Sakura-dijo el profesor, pero ella no lo escuchó solamente estaba recordando cosas de su infancia con la familia Li, no le daba miedo el que descubrierán que ella era Sakura Kinomoto..Extrañaba a sus padres, pero no podía demostrarselo a la familia Li por que ella juró ser una buena hija para ellos..-SAKURA LI-fue hasta que Syaoran la sarandeo..-

-oh no profesor los aliens han invadido su cerebro!-decía Syaoran, mientras ella parepadaba sin entender eso..Después entendío...se burlaban por quedarse pensando-

-basta, basta!-decía el profesor de manera molesta. Mientras miraba a Sakura-usted traduscame el primer parrafo de la página cinco-el maestro estaba muy enojado, después las risas se apagarón y Sakura de manera nerviosa se levanto..-

Tosio un poco intentando hacer que el tiempo pasará y que el toque dierá, pero para eso faltaba media hora, así que mejor se apuró a leer..

-_Y la hermosa niña, camino en sentido opuesto al hermoso jovén..A pesar de ser una niña podía entender todo lo que los demás decían..Menos ese apuesto jovén que tanto amaba a esa dulce niña..-_no entendía esa palabra y el inglés era confuso, más para ella..Así que puso cara de "no entender" y entonces tartamudeo un poco..Syaoran estaba diciendo apodos lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo..-_chi..chilena?-_cuestiono, el profesor asintío-_si esa figura de todo una muchacha chilena..Con esa fuerte cabellera gris fue lo que atrapo los cinco sentidos de Daniel Safrini..-_

El profesor le sonrío como con ternura y Sakura entonces tomó asiento..Golpeando con su codo la pierna de Syaoran y este puso mueca de dolor..Esa tonta..Después siguio con su libro esperando que esto no fuera tan díficil..

-Sakura..can you say me the title of a romantic song?-(me podrías decir el tema de una cansión romantica?)Acertarón esta clase es de inglés y no una favorita todo lo contrario era aburrida y tonta-

-angel?-contestó, Sakura mientras todos miraban eso aburrido vaya ahora tenían a una ñoña en su salón-

El profesor miró como Syaoran estaba lanzandose autobesos, pues estaba mirandose en un espejo..

-Syaoran Li..can you say me the past of think?-(me podrías decir el pasado de pensar?) Syaoran no entendío nada, se quedo tartamudeando y algo enojado-

-eh...-Sakura estaba sintiendo ese dulse sabor de la venganza..-

Syaoran esperaba una señal de respuesta algo..

-thought?-(oh no se si este bien y si no la esta..ñ.nU me corrigen xD)-

-oh you are right!-el profesor pidio que se sentará..Syaoran era inteligente ocultaba su belleza en cosas tontas-

La clase de inglés fue lo más fácil para ambos, Sakura estaba aburrida mirando por la ventana..Como iba a hacer amigos si todos preferían estar con el grandioso hermano Syaoran?..

-oí que eres adoptada es cierto?-le preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro azulado y de ojos rojos carmín. Sakura entonces sonrío levemente-

-si-dijo simplemente, la muchacha río con malicia..-

-entonces no eres una Li, que descaro..y te atreves a ponerte ese apellido es obvio que Syaoran no puede tener una hermana tan fea como tu-Sakura entonces abrío sus ojos, estaba escuchando cada "insulto" de esta idiotita pero simplemente rolo sus ojos-

-si, si lo que digas-la mando por un tubo de manera tranquila..-

-como puedes serlo..si ni siquiera te pareces a el-

-yo soy adoptada ò.ó-decía Sakura molesta-mi verdadero apellido es ki-no-mo-to -se lo tubo que deletrear pues esta mujer parecía no entender nada..Pobre de ella, la compadecía-

-jajajajaja...Kinomoto, jajajaja que rídiculo apellido..te dejarón abandonada por fea¡?-Syaoran entonces vio que Sakura estaba con la cabeza baja y esa muchacha la estaba haciendo sentir mal..Se acercó intentando saber algo, Sakura apretaba su falda..-

-yo..-estaba diciendo Sakura, mientras sentía llegar a Syaoran-

-ella es de mi familia es mi sexy esclava hermana-decía Syaoran en tono pervertido-

-QUE?-dijo la muchacha sin entender-

-y es mi hermana adoptaba por que todo mundo creyó que alguien como ella podría quitarme mis sucios instintos de hombre ù.u pero no-Vaya forma de defender, Sakura entonces sintio una gota de resignación y de pena sobre su nuca-

-no te metas Syaoran-decía Sakura, que se levantaba de su asiento para encararlo-

-quierpo saber cuanto se te estira la cara-agarro los cachetes de Sakura y comenzó a estirarle la piel. Sakura fruncio su cara por una de dolor-

-T.T mi cara, mi cara-

-la mía, la mía-ambos se jalaban la cara hasta que la muchacha tosio para hacerse notar..-

Sakura se controló y volvío a escuchar esas alabanzas sobre Syaoran que le veían?...Se volvio a sentar, mientras se acurrucaba sobre sus brazos tenía sueño..Luego una notita de chantaje estaba sobre su cabeza.

_Sakura:_

_Cuidado con estas tipas..son muy peligrosas.. ù,u no seas tonta y defiendete a la otra no seré tu chico super poderoso y sexy al rescate..¬¬ así que SE ESA FIERITA COMO LO ERES CONMIGO!.._

_atte: tu sexy hermano.._

Guardó la nota sobre su agenda, mientras miraba a Syaoran esa cosa la había defendido..El estaba arriba de la paleta del asiento siendo abrazado por unas gemelas y una muchacha sobre el dandole un masaje en el rostro..Y claro esas asesinas miradas sobre sus amigos, por que era así?..Que acaso no recibía atención en su casa..Bueno ambos estaban siempre en la casa, menos el que tenías que hacer citas para poder hablar en una hora privada..Y ella siempre estaba disponible para el, aun que..Se le quedó viendo y entonces el se volteó a verla y le sonrío..Una sonrisa tan bella que era la primera vez que era dirigida a ella, se coloró de manera rápida..Desde cuando pensaba en Syaoran como hombre?..

Claro que se volteo rápido viendo como entraba el siguiente profesor de física..Syaoran regreso atrás de ella..

-gracias-le dijo de manera tímida, mientras Syaoran se quitaba de la cabeza una liga que le habían puesto para hacerle dos colitas-

-por que?-dijo aburrido, recargandose sobre el hombro de Sakura para poder entender sus palabras-

-n.n por "defenderme"-trató de sonar con sarcasmo el defenderme pero le salío de manera dulce..Aun que después de tres segundos esto era empalagoso y cursi, se hizó para atrás escuchando la presentación de la maestra..-

Se agachó mientras escribia lo que la maestra ponía en el pizarrón..Iba a aceptarlo era estudioso y a veces mentía que iba a salir para irse a estudiar en su lugar favorito..Rascó su cabello con el lápiz y después este se enrredo era lo que pasaba por usar gel..Peleó contra el lápiz y al final el gano después ideo la forma de molestar a Sakura pero ella estaba seria..Era verdad mucha gente sabía que no eran hermanos..

Y una vez la sorprendio llorando..Pero eso fue hace mucho cuando eran pequeños..Tenían solo doce años...

_-flash back-_

_-adoptada, adoptada, adoptada-se estaban burlando de ella solo por ser adoptada-nadie te quiere por eso-_

_-no es cierto-decía Sakura que a penas era una niña..Y se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio-_

_-por que crees que Syaoran es así contigo, por que cree que eres un verdugo en su vida-decía una niña de actitud grande y malevola. Que estaba molestando con palabras crueles a Sakura-_

_-el..es así por que..-en verdad no sabía por que Syaoran era así..Ella mejor se fue corriendo huyendo de esas niñas malas que la molestaban por ser adoptada-_

_Se fue corriendo hasta llegar llorosa al único escondite donde nadie pudiera verla..La cochera..Estaba tal vez hablando sola, pero las lágrimas y el dolor en su corazón no ayudaban mucho._

_-Sakura?-preguntó Syaoran que estaba recogiendo una de sus pequeñas pelotas para poder ser un gran jugador de futobol-que tienes?-_

_-nada-dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas pero parecía que salían más y más y más-_

_-dime que tienes?n.n-decía Syaoran que estaba preocupado por su hermana..oh bueno al menos tenía una bonita hermana..No evito sonrrojarse y solamente se giró a otro lado y abrazó a su hermana, mientras escuchaba hablar-_

_-es que todos piensan que no me quieres por que soy..adoptada-decía abrazandose un poco más a Syaoran-_

_-jajaj que tontera..-decía Syaoran que vería la cara llena de congoja de Sakura-_

_Obviamente Sakura creyó esas cosas..._

_-si te quiero pero..ò.ó no muchisisisismo..-decía Syaoran apenado..-_

_-me quieres?-decía Sakura sonriendo-_

_-¬/¬ si pero si le dices a alguien diré que no te quiero por que eres adoptada-Sakura lo abrazó llena de felicidad y entonces entendío que si quería de hermano adoptado a Syaoran..-_

_-end flash back-_

Eso no se volvío a recordar ya que para ellos en estos momentos era cursi..Volvío a ver a esas muchachas reírse y entonces apretó su puño..Iba a ser odiada por eso pero...pero al menos iba a sentirse bien.

Estubó un poco triste tal vez si era cierto..No no podía serlo si Syaoran no la quisiera ni siquiera le hablará..además de que era hipocrita con los que le caían mal a veces si sabía ser hermano..

-moco..te sientes bien?-dijo mientras le picaba la espalda y Sakura se volteaba, el profesor estaba escribiendo algo lo que aprovecharón muchos para aventar bolitas de papel y pláticar su emocionante verano-

-si nada especial-dijo aburrida, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse-

-vamos soy tu hermano.bueno en verdad somos dos gentes desconocidas que nos amamos de manera apache pero vamos querida Saku dime tus problemas-Nunca iba a cambiar a su hermana le coqueteaba que demonios pensaba?-

-ù/u no es eso-dijo Sakura mientras aparentaba estar tranquila-

-ò.o entonces?-dijo preguntandole más cosas-tienes diarrea, quieres a mamá? la nena quiere a mamá-empezaba a burlarse de ella..Sakura apretó su pulo y lo golpeo en la cabeza estaba harta de el-

-me tienes harta!-dijo levemente, mientras Syaoran quedaba dormido y todos la miraban..En verdad era cierto Sakura tenía todo el control del mundo sobre Syaoran-

Sakura era...dominadora de hombres..(XD jajajaja)..

**Notas de autora:**

**QUE FELICIDAD CINCO REVIEWS n.n no podía pedir más AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO n.nU espero que les guste**

**si hubo recuerdos de Sakura y de Syaoran ahh me encantan ñ/n bueno espero que dejen sus comentarios y que no se olviden de la historia n.n**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARÓN REVIEW n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**atte:**

**w i l l n i r a!**


	3. contrato!

_**Eres Bello**_

**notas:**

**gracias por sus reviews n.n me hicierón féliz**

_cap.3 contrato!_

_"eres tan bello que lo tendría que gritar pero me muerdo la lengua"_

Estaba pensando en que hubiera pasado si la familia Li, no la ubiera adoptado..era probable que nunca hubiera conosido a Syaoran, sintió un poco helado ante ese pensamiento, pues esta gente que primero fue desconocida se convirtió en su familia..su nueva familia. Entre cerró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba como hablaba Syaoran, luego tal vez estaba escribiendo pues se escuchaba el sonido leve de la pluma..Desde cuando le importaba lo que el hacía?.

Mejor negó con la cabeza algo aburrida..Y miró hacia la puerta, esa hermosa y exuberante pelirroja estaba sentada viendola, asesinandola con la mirada..Le gustaba sentirse así, dar a entender que en verdad duele..pero no, todo era normal..Una escuela muy bonita y cara, y para hacerlo más contento el niño o mejor dicho su hermano señorito popularidad detrás de ella..En verdad no esta tan malo?..

El grande timbre para salir de receso hizó alertar a Sakura, mientras Syaoran no le apartaba la vista. No sabía por que pero le había hecho sentir algo que no lograba identificar dentro de su cuerpo..Algo que le hacía sentir completo, el caso es de que iba a defender a Sakura pase lo que pase...Bueno después de que esta hermoso castaña dejara de verlo pues le ponía nervioso.

-Syaoran-dijo Sakura en susurró, mientras Syaoran le pasaba por un lado..Por accidentre Syaoran le tiró su jugo..El se agachó lo recogío y se lo dío sin disculparse o algo, solamente se lo dío-

Sakura entonces sintio escalofríos, no le dijo nada ni "moco muevete"..Será que tanta porno le afectaba el cerebro..Más de lo afectado que lo tenía?..Iba caminando buscando asiento y ahí lo vio a lado de una muchacha de cabello negro largo y lacio..Y de ojos rojizos..Sakura estaba llendose a otro lugar pues no iba a querer compartir la mesa y si lo hacía solament sería...

-Sakura-dijo la muchacha, mientras Sakura se giraba y la veía-

-mande?-preguntaba, mientras veía a esa muchacha llevar el bote de agua a su boca y dar un enorme trago. Sakura la miró divertida, alguna vez la vío..Si en algún lugar la había visto, era muy bonita..Rostro fino, alta..-

-sabes quien soy?-dijo, la muchacha mienras Sakura dudaba unos segundos, en verdad se le hacía conosida. Sakura negó avergonzada con la cabeza, después de todo tal vez de vista era conocida, y más pues su mejor amiga era Tomoyo-soy Mei Ling Wong-decía Mei Ling mientras, Sakura intentaba recordar ese nombre, de dondé lo abría escuchado?-

Ya lo recordaba...

-te conocí en la playa-decía Sakura mientras confirmaba sus sospechas-

-aja, y te dije que me caías bien y entonces creo que mis padres tubierón viajes y me fui-decía acortando la historia-

Sakura entonces sonrío, al fin tenía una amiga..La miró sonreír y luego parecío perder sus hermosos ojos en Syaoran.

-vaya tu hermano no cambia, verdad?-Sakura entonces intentó no molestarse-

-¬¬ no-decía de manera agría, aun que no quisiera aceptarlo pensaba que Syaoran era dentro de este Syaoran era alguien bueno..Pero para saber si era cierto posiblemente pasaría una buena eternidad-

Mei Ling se puso a pláticar con Sakura y le explicó que en esta escuela pues digamos que Syaoran y ella eran así los "Li"..Lo mejor de todo, la sangre más fina algo así.

-sabes hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu hermano!-decía Mei Ling, que estaba paseando con Sakura, iban caminando recorriendo la escuela. Una vez Sakura entró y tubo una mala experiencia en los baños-

-oh el sigue siendo un poco diferente..tu sabes-un poco de risas, por parte de ambas amigas. Claro Mei Ling entendío muy bien ese mensaje-

-no me digas que ese galanazo bateo de otro lado?-preguntó de una manera desilucionada, pues si lo tenía que reconocer Mei Ling es muy bonita, ese cáracter de niña privilegiada-

-jaja no-decía divertida, mientras seguía caminando y por accidente chocó contra una amiga de la pelirroja de horas antes, esta era rubia..cabello algo ondulado y al final negrusco..Ojos como el mar cáribe azul brillante..Delineados de color negro, piernas largas, muy hermosa..Hasta que habló-

-oye niña-dijo mirando a Sakura, pues esta si que era mujer..-no te metas en mi camino-Sakura fingió temblar un poco con miedo fingido-

-hay perdón-decía de manera falsa y dólida. Logrando sacar malestar de esta "niña"-

-no te perdono-dijo burlona. En la mente de Sakura tal vez era la imágen perfecta de kill bill donde la güera intenta matar a la de parche en el ojo, bueno más o menos así. Solo fingio no tener miedo-

-hay yo que estoy pintada?-dijo Mei Ling, mientras la rubia abría enormemente los ojos y tambien la boca-

-oye cierra la boca se te saldrá la baba-dijo Sakura, la rubia tartamudeo un poco..-

-Mei-chan sorry corazón no te vi..Hay eres amiga de esta-dijo burlesca mientras Sakura ponía cara de malestar-

-claro-decía Mei Ling-por si no lo sabes en todos los hóroscopos sale que debes de tener una amiga llamada Sakura..-decía de manera sabía mientras la rubia corría en dirección contraria a contar el "chisme"-

Sakura entonces miró a Mei Ling, estaba con una cara flameante tal vez en estos momentos ella le salvó su poca vida que le quedaba.

-que fue eso?preguntó Sakura mientras Mei Ling se recargaba sobre la pared y entonces pasaba sus manos por atrás de su espalda y sonreía de manera tierna-

-no te conté algo u,u-decía Mei Ling, mientras se erguía y comenzaban una nueva plática-pero yo soy la futura reina de esta escuela..es más fui seleccionada para la portada de la agenda de esta escuela...soy una niña privilegiada-

Y justo en este momento cuando creía que no iba a tener amigos, ella resultaba ser la coronilla de las "chicas pesadas" de esta escuela, que no podía tener una amiga que fuera buena onda, sencilla y rica?..No Dios le mandaba a una niña...Era niña, no se comparaba con la rubia..Después de escuchar un poco de cuchicheos de su parte, al momento de dar un paso, su hermoso hermano le mete el pie.

-x.x sigo viva?-murmuró, mientras Mei Ling miraba al susodicho-

-oye idiota nunca le metas el pie a mi mejor amiga-De cuando aca eran mejores amigas, Syaoran estaba reaccionando le llamarón idiota-

-osea la única idiota es ella-señalanado a Sakura que se estaba levantando-

-eres un idiota!-le regaño Sakura, mientras se ponía furiosa-que sea la última vez que me metes el pie-Luego risita sarcástica por parte de Syaoran salío de su boca-

-tu te callas que durmiste más tiempo que yo..Y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré y deja tu lado salvaje para en la noche-le guiño descaradamente el ojo, Sakura sintio la sangre hervirle demasiado rápido. Respiraba pesadamente, y se iba a lanzar para golpearlo y hacerle su mejor tecnica que vio en la tele. Pero Mei Ling la detubó y entonces mirarón ir a Syaoran-

Qué tan arrogante podía llegar a ser, digo una escala del uno al diez..

-así que ese idiota es Syao-decía Mei Ling que ya estaban entrando a los salones-bueno te veo luego n.n nos vemos-se despidio al estilo fránces dos besitos en la mejilla y un leve chao-

Entró sintiendo que la miraban con cara de miedo...Y ahí estaba el, babeando su adorado lapicero negro...Poniendo sus manos sobre su cuaderno..Gruñó levemente, mientras se acercaba y veía su lapicero en la boca de Syaoran eso era oro para las admiradoras pero para ella..Era un lápicero tirado a la basura..

-gracias ahora tendré que comprarme un lápicero nuevo-decía, mientras le arrancaba el lapicero de la boca, logrando hacerle una cortada en la parte del labio era pequeña..-

Syaoran puso mueca de dolor más no dijo nada..¿por que era hostil con el?..Que acaso tenerlo a el como hermano no era algo bueno..Se pusó a pensar..cuando estaban solos..ella era la maldita desgraciada, cuando estaban acompañados era su maldito sarcásmo...Y cuando estaban en público esas miraditas de loca hacia el, con las miradas no se matán..Lo decía por si Sakura no lo sabía. Una sonrisa muy pequeña se formó en su sinceleada cara, Sakura era...diferente a sus "amigas con derecho"..Ella siempre estaba diciendole lo bueno, lo decente y lo malo del asunto..Era optimista y con su sárcasmo le arruinaba sus sueños. Era como esa chica excitante que quita los sueños y que te roba el corazón..Si ella era así con pocos senos y poco trasero era su adorada no hermana..

Mantubó su sonrisa..Estubo estudiando un poco el salón..

-"Sa..ku..ra"-pensó levemente sonrrojado. Mientras luego ladeaba su cabeza como si hablará con su consiencia..En verdad estaba loco..-

NO..no podía pensar en Sakura así..Ni siquiera pensar en que era una tabla de surf plana...No Sakura era la que debía proteger..Se golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño y se levanto instantaneamente de su asiento..Con cara de decisión llamo la atención de toda la clase menos de Sakura que estaba durmiendo.

-lo tengo-dijo en voz alta, mientras se coloraba de manera rápida..Era el centro de atención-lo tengo resuelto-El profesor levanto su ceja mientras exasperado tosía para que el jovén se sentará-

Syaoran se sentó de manera lenta y pausada..Y luego escuchó algo salir de la boca de Sakura.

-Helado...grande-y una cara felina estubo presente en Sakura..En verdad se veía hermosa cuando soñaba...en todos momentos, ¡siempre!-

No, no estaba pensando otra vez **_así _**en Sakura, debía solamente dejar de verla, y no enamorarse de ella..De por sí ya sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba cerca de ella..Por cierto por que hasta ahora se manifestaba así su cuerpo ante Sakura?..Puso cara de pensador, mientras los de alado ahora si en verdad se asustaban..Syaoran estaba más interesado en algo..Acasó tendría algo que ver su adorada hermana?

---

Dos personas estaban hablando, ambos eran hombres..De actitud madura, uno era un poco mayor que el otro..Cabello que daba indicios de canas, y el otro era más joven..El señor era de cabello castaño y de ojos del mismo color, su voz sonaba víctoriosa y segura después de todo..Lo que planeó iba de acuerdo a sus planes, desde que vio a esa niña de ojos verdes..Todo estaba solucionado.

Dejó un poco el puro que estaba sosteniendo con sus labios. El adulto mayor de gracioso bigoto seguía mirandolo.

-pero..-decía el adulto mayor mientras veía al que estaba enfrente de el reír con una sonrisa burlona-

-pero nada, todo esta arreglado-Ponía su mirada dulce y su sonrisa tierna-

Esa charla fue larga pero con interés..Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torser..El de ojos chocolates llamado Ryo Yatsumoto un hombre empresarial..Casi magnate en los negocios..El otro...bah el otro sujeto no tiene importancia.

-solo espero que tus hijos no se arrepientan-decía aburrido el hostigoso hombre, dejando el puro sobre el cenicero y después tomando su portafolio salío de la ofisina..Ryo seguía con su sonrisa serena, poco después entro su adorada esposa viendolo con esos ojos esmeralda..Ganandose el apoyo de ella-

Se guardó sus comentarios, mientras miraba como ella lo tranquilizaba sabía que sus hijos se iban a negar pero era por algo..¿bueno?.

---

Estaba saliendo de la escuela Mei Ling si que era alguién importante..Hasta ver llegar a Syaoran y arriba de su carro iban unos amigos que eran guapisimos..Y a lo lejos estaban Steve, Mau, Ian y otro sujeto que no reconocío tal vez un nuevo integrante a su banda. Siguio esperando a Mei Ling hasta que ella logró salir disculpandose..

Syaoran estaba por irse cuando la miró. Estubo segurá que por un segundo sus ojos se encontrarón pero alguno de los dos por pena los alejo...Steve se acercó a grandes pasos haciendo sentir un cosquilleo sobre las palmas de sus manos a Sakura.

-Saku-decía, mientras la acercaba, la abrazaba y le daba un tronado beso en la mejilla..Sakura se sonrrojo y entonces hizó lo peor que hace una mujer cuando esta a punto de ligarse a alguien..-

No pudo hablar..

-Hola-decía Syaoran de mala gana que había bajado del carro solo para ir por su adorada Sakura y por Mei Ling que su casa quedaba de pasada..Steve comenzaba a ser alguién molesto en la vida de Syaoran..Alguien demasiado molesto..más que un mosquito-

-Syao que onda bro?-dijo Steve mientras sus amigos aparecian detrás de el como si fueran de la mafia-

-no me digas bro-dijo secamente, tomando molesto de la mano a ambas mujeres..Pero a Sakura la apretó de un poco más, intentando transmitirle lo mal que estaba seguirle un juego de coqueteos a un hombre-

Sakura se despidio de los chicos y entonces subio al carro donde escuchar a Mei Ling se volvía algo tranquilo por el camino. No iba pláticando ya que se distráia constantemente ante los comentarios de las chicas..Sus amigos estaban pláticando con el, aun que el contestará con monosílabas era estar dentro de la plática, dejo a sus amigos primero y Mei Ling quizó quedarse en la casa de una de sus primas, así que solo quedarón en ese aburrido camino el y ella..Aburrido, aburrido y aburrido..

Se rascó la cabeza y con pereza se hizó hacia atrás..

-se puede saber por que le coqueteas a Steve?-soltó toda su molestía en esa pregunta, Sakura parecía no entender la pregunta...Aun que rolo sus ojos-

-no le coqueteo el siempre esta ahí-decía de manera aburrida y detestada-ni quien lo quiera llamar además de que papa prohibio que lo hablará después de lo de los cigarros-decía Sakura de modo de confesión. Luego sus ojos se opacarón-sabes-dijo escondiendo sus ojos que estaban con una mirada tan desierta como una alma en pena, donde el ocaso podría ser tan triste en su corazón..Simplemente estaba con su voz atimorrada llena de tristeza-si no hubieras llegado cuando estaba con esa mujer-comenzaba a decir algo, mientras apretaba su falda estaba nerviosa?..Por que le costaba trabajo hablar?-..no sabría que decir-decía colorada, Syaoran entonces palmeo su cabeza, logrando hacer que mirará con ojos llorosos a Syaoran y entonces el paso su mano por sus ojos y le regaló una sonrisa y mirada tranquilizadora..-

-n.n para que estan los hermamigos?-decía divertido, mientras la abrazaba ò.ó detestaba hacer eso y en casi público, pero bueno un gesto de cariño nadie se lo iba a quitar además de que podría estar cerca de Sakura-no digas que te abraze-decía colorado, mientras bajaba del carro con su mochila-

Ambos iban pláticando de manera animada, pero Syaoran estubo en el suelo gracias a que Sakura se vengo y le metio el pie y nuevamente comenzar una de esas tardes llena de diversión y pleitos por parte de los parientes.

Es irónico a veces como puedes sentirte parte de una familia aun que no sanguineamente esten entrelazadas..Es muy irónico que entre el millón de familias que había en todo el mundo le tocará una tan cariñosa y con un hermano que no demostraba sus sentimientos y siempre tubo esta duda por que la adoptarón?..Que ella supiera su madre adoptiva podía tener hijos..Y su padre digamos que si tubo a Syaoran como no podría volver a embarazar a la señora Yuki..era algo complicado, ya que ambos se veían tan unidos y con la empresa..Ni se diga eran muy atentos..

Parpadeo confundida, pues estaba enfrente de la puerta que daba al comedor y a la sala..Entró viendo a sus padres adoptivos cerca de ella, donde Yuki su mamá estaba bebiendo un poco de agua y del otro extremo estaba Ryo..Mirando a Yuki, no tardaba en bajar Syaoran así que tomo asiento..El ambiente era denso..Hasta que llegó Syaoran.

-que hay?-dijo, sentandose y luego mirando a la nueva empleada que era sirvienta..jovén cinco años mayor que el y con un grande cuerpo..-

-como les fue?-preguntó Yuki que ya tenía su plato de comida enfrente de ella y estaba masticando un poco la carne..-

-bien-contestarón ambos, parecían que estaban sincronizando pues los dos al mismo tiempo decían algunas palabras, masticaban el mismo tiempo..Yuki le mando una mirada de que "te lo dije" y el con una cara de "no molestes" vaya que suerte se lograban comunicar con miradas..Eso era rómatico para gustos de Sakura-

Estubierón en silencio, Sakura estaba viendo el vaso..Syaoran la golpeaba por debajo de la mesa..Sus padres estaban lanzandose miraditas..Syaoran logró soltar un suspiro muy agudo.

-si quieren vayanse al cuarto digo-decía mientras sus padres lo miraban y su madre se sonrrojaba-por que esto esta que arde-la sirvienta solamente formó una sonrisa-

-Syaoran solo piensas en sexo-dijo Sakura regañandolo mientras, sus padres la miraban a ella-

-claro que no-decía defendiendose, mientras veía a su contraparte femenina levantarse y comenzar a regañarlo de lo impertinente que era este discurso ya se lo sabía y lo tenía grabado..-

Yuki y Ryo se mirarón..Tosierón y los muchachos volvierón a componer la compostura...Los sirvientes que estaban ahí pasarón a retirarse, recogiendo parte de la mesa...

-y bien?-decía impaciente Syaoran..La última broma fue que Santa Claus existía y estaba escondido debajo de su cama..Y por cierto duró noches sin dormir gracias a eso, pues le tenía miedo a Santa Claus..La broma para Sakura fue que era una grande maga y que podía deborar al mundo, casarse con un principe y ella estaba ilucionada..Seis años después y no podía ni siquiera sentir presencias-

-asi que nos necesitas?-decía Syaoran que estaba más atento que de costumbre..Esta plática era interesante-

-la empresa esta en juego Syao-decía su madre-hace años..nosotros-estaba girando impacientemente el vaso-nosotros..Cerramos un contrato en el que tendrías que casarte cuando heredarás la empresa-

Syaoran sonrío coquetamente..

-claro soy demasiado guapo, querían prevenir mi futuro-decía mientras su padre se angustíaba más. Era el turno de escuchcar hablar a su padre-

-entonces...nosotros pensamos que..algún día de tenías que casar-decía su padre no sabiendo como explicarle este asunto a su hijo-

-y planeo hacerlo..-decía Syaoran de manera sarcastica-y ella que tiene que ver?-Sus padres se girarón a verla-

-digamos que...Sakura es..-decía su padre tosiendo..Esperaba ayuda-

Sakura estaba confundida..

-Nosotros adoptamos a Sakura para que tubieras a una mujer cerca y tu sabes sintierás cosas mascúlinas por ella-decía su madre soltando todo el grandisimo chisme..Ambos jovénes estaban impactados en shock no sabían que decir ni que hacer..Estaban confundidos.-

Pongamos en regresó un día antes eran simples hermanos odiandose..Un día después Sakura fue adoptada para enamorar a Syaoran.., algo que no tiene sentido.

-ù.u si tu futura esposa es Sakura-decía su padre, Syaoran entonces sintio sus ojos salirsele de la emoción y el preocupandose de no enamorarse de Sakura-

Solo duró un poco de minutos en silencio..Antes de ver como Sakura se sonrrojaba y se subía a su habitación algo molesta..

_**Continuación...**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Ah que tal?...n.n gracias por sus reviews n.n me dierón animos **

**Espero que sigan la historia n.n NOS VEMOS!**

**dedicado a la gente que me dejo reviews n.n se cuidan y nos vemos**

**¿Que tal les gusto el capitulo?..Quise acercarlos más solo eso xD..nos vemos n.nUU**

**atte:**

_w i l l n i r a_


	4. impertinente

_**Eres Bello**_

**cap.4 impertinentes**

_"nuestros labios estan sellados cuando los podremos abrir y demostrar nuestro interes al mundo?"_

Estaba en su cuarto nunca iba a poder admitirlo..no iba a casarse con Syaoran la habían usado como era posible?..Y ella agradeciendo, POR QUE A ELLA? T.T

-Saku-tocaban la puerta, mientras ella se quedaba ida no podía escuchar bien pues estaba adentrada en sus pensamientos, Syaoran cerro la puerta se acerc+o a pasos rápidos a ella, mientras Sakura se levantaba y murmuraba unas cosas al momento de girarse se topo contra el cuerpo de Syaoran algo que hisó sonrojarse, el estaba con una cara de preocupación así que no tubo alternavita más que abrazarla-

_**(No se por que pero me dierón ganas de estrecharla en un abrazo..Y por una primera vez ante el tácto de una chica sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, como si ella mentalmente me estubiera llamando..La abraze mientras, apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío..Era tan suave y tan sensible, tan hermosa y con tanta valentía...Creo que aceptó el contrato, no se por que pero ella hace latír mi corazón...Le pasará lo mismo?...Nunca permitiré que la hagan llorar..Nunca permitiré que la lastimen..yo la protegeré)..(Syaoran)**_

Sakura sintio el gesto de Syaoran como algo personal, tambien lo abrazó pues no sabía por que razón el lo había hecho..Haciendole siempre entender lo indiferente que era con ella..le gusto el gesto, lo estrechó más a ella el se coloró y aspiró su aroma..Su corazón palpitaba con fiereza como una chita que estaba en peligro, cerro sus ojos y olío el mascúlino olor de Syaoran impregnado en su camisa...Estubo haciendose saber que ella no se podía enamorar de el...Después se vio molestamente obligada a separarse de el y a de mirarlo a lo ojos calmó su llanto y calmó poco a poco su dolor con ese abrazo..

-Syao-pronunciaba, pero Syaoran solamente enternecío su mirada y llevó su mano sobre la cara de Sakura sobandole la mejilla y atrayendo hacia el el rostro de Sakura..Al principio se asusto pero después se relajo..-

-dejate llevar-le dijo con su varonil voz, mientras Sakura pasaba díficilmente saliva..Sus mejillas ardiendo y entonces cerro sus ojos y poco a poco sus respiraciones se unierón..Haciendo ese beso tierno y delicado..Con un sentimiento muy grande de por medio..-

Lo abrazó más queriendo estar más cerca de Syaoran se apenaba el simple hecho de pensar así de Syaoran y el...el tambien se encontraba instintivamente atraído por Sakura era un amor...apache?.

Los padres de Syaoran entonces solamente sonrierón entre ellos cuando Sakura caía siempre Syaoran se mortificaba y cuando Syaoran se enfermaba Sakura siempre estaba ahí leyendole un cuento para que intentará calmar sus sueños..Sin contar que el cariño entre ellos no era de hermanos...Algo que alegraba demasiado a los padres del muchacho, pues así la capsula del contrato iba a poder seguir..Y seguir...

No es que fuerán interesados...Yuki bebió un poco de te mientras escuchaba detenidamente como bajaban Syaoran y Sakura las escaleras al mismo tiempo...

-y bien?-preguntó Ryo que hacia colorar las mejillas de Sakura, lo que hisó formar una pequeña y discreta sonrisa de Yuki..Syaoran por dentro sentía un calor inmenso recorrerle en las venas..Era como si con ese beso el le perteneciera a Sakura y viceversa..No entendía mucho pero...Sencillamente no hayaba como explicarselo-

-aceptamos-decían ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo, claro Sakura no tardó en poner sus "reglas". Aun que negará que deseaba estar por siempre con Syaoran y el tambien lo negará-pero-decía con su noble voz, atrayendo la mirada de los adultos y del que es su idiota compañero en cosas de complices..-No tendre relaciones con Syaoran nunca y obvio me mandarán a un viaje el tiempo necesario para estar lejos de el-decía decidida, mientras ambos padren sonreían..Eran iguales, aun que...-

-ô.o entonces como tendremos hijo si no ...tu sabes Saku?-le guiño el ojo, haciendo que ella agarrará un color intenso en sus mejillas..Y esto no era como estar en un paseo en la montaña rusa era como estar en una dimensión virtual donde estaba entre llamas-

-adoptamos-decía sonriendo sabiendo que Syaoran iba a aceptar esa propuesta, se pusierón a discutir mientras ambos padren vindraban discretamente ...con té-

-pero ese viaje sigue en pie-decía mientras daba media vuelta para salir a dar un paseo-

-por que no acompañas a tu prometida?-dijo de manera burlesca su madre, mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza Sakura estaba muy fierira..más fierita que las esposas viudas de los mineros(si vierón las noticias entonces saben de que hablo xD!)...Entonces se decidio para subir a su alcoba y tratar de pensar y abrir su mente en estos pocos minutos de lo que acababa de pasar-

Primero sus papas adoptan a Sakura por la empresa, después estan comprometidos y ella se ira lejos de el...Lejos de ella..Sonrío agriamente en este timepo que llevan viviendo juntos nunca se habían separado y cuando lo hacían era por que se habían ido a dormir a casa de un amigo y siempre terminaban sintiendose vacío aun que sus padres les convecía de que iban a regresar..

No se imaginaba vivir sin Sakura, se rascó un poco su cabeza mientras mantenía sus ojos castaños cubiertos de un líquido salino, tal vez dentro de todo el besarla fue un error..Como cualquier hombre ante semejante confusión o dolor de cabeza rasco su cabeza mientras alborotaba su cabello..Su mirada chocolate perdida entre algún espacio de la habitación, y esas hormonas elevandose al momento en pensar en el cachondo beso(tomen en cuenta que para el besar a Sakura así fue wow que cachondo XD)..

Bueno ya que su mente hermosa le permitío pensar, se limpío sus lágrimas claro obvio el iba a decir que nunca hubiera llorado..Solo cuando Sakura le jalaba los pelos y el corría de nena hasta su madre para acusar a Sakura...Retiró sus pensamientos pervertidos, mientras aventaba molesto la almohada.

-TE ODIO!-y golpeaba fuertemente su lampárita de bob el constructor..-

Entonces se estubo admirando unos segundos..Cómo vería al rostro a Sakura, sonrío solamente evitaba un poco el asunto imaginarse que terminaría casandose con su hermosa contra parte femenina..Nunca se imaginó eso (yo tampoco). Se tubó que levantar para meterse a dar una ducha de agua tibia..Eso iba a ayudar a hacerlo pensar, esperó que el poco vapor llenara al baño y entonces ya que estubo dentró sintio el vapor pegarsele impresó en la cara, hacía un poco calor pero atibio el agua..Se metio mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en un problemo que verdaderamente ya estaba muy resuelto.

Se hundío un poco mientras a su espalda se le quitaba lo poco tenso..Ser el era un trabajo díficil..

-"que me pasa"-pensaba distraído, mientras se levantaba y entonces las gotas del agua caían..Estaba tan nervioso que el simple hecho de pensar en Sakura lo ponía así, sus mejillas se colorarón llevando su dedo a sus labios, en verdad le gustó ese gesto..O acto esponteneo..Aun que provocó un grande vuelco en su corazón...Ya que salío enrredo la toalla sobre su cintura, mientras salía se puso frente al tocador..y entonces se puso desodorante, perfume y después alboreot su cabello para peinarlo a la moda..Claro todavía andaba en toalla pues se sentía en libertad citadina-

Cierta muchacha que iba a entrar a recoger unas cosas que el había secuestrado entró sina visar pues de seguro estaba hablando a escondidas o en algún otro citio, pero cuando entro vio como el estaba frente al espejo arreglandose el cabello dejando su pecho al descubierto y envuelto simplemente por una toalla..Esa imágen aparte de que la iba a recordar la hizó ponerse roja y tartamudear era la primera vez que veía a Syaoran así..con tan poca ropa..(a quien noa la pondría nerviosa °¬°?), bueno Sakura simplemente abrío enormemente la boca y sintio temblarle el labio inferior y solamente un mechón resbalandose por su coleta estaba haciendo que reaccionara agradecía enormemente a ese mechón de cabello castaño..

Syaoran estaba viendola por el espejo estaba estatica sin movimiento alguno, y notó que estaba nerviosa pues hasta el sentía ese nerviosismo..Sus mejillas se pusierón algo coloradas y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar..Hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo, así que ella tosio un poco y con mucho sigilo cerro sus ojos para dar leves pasos, claro antes que nada cerrar la puerta..Y entonces recorrío la habitación..hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el escritorio y encima estaba su computadora no era portatil esa estaba sobre su buró..En silencio buscó unas cosas que eran de ellas y fue hasta su lado pues el seguía sin mirarla y sin decirle algo, así que solamente esculco en su tocador..Tenía relojes, pulceras, perfumes nuevos y hasta viejos, pastillitas para el aliento, chicles..Tomó uno que era de menta, y entonces ahí lo vio era su listón rosado que Syaoran le robo solamente para darselo a una de sus tantas novias..

-es mío-dijo jalandolo al ver que ese listón estaba atascado entre la pared y la parte del mueble grande, Syaoran intentó detenerla pero tenía un peine en su mano y de la otra estaba peinandose -demonios ò.ó-decía jalandolo más, Syaoran dejo el peine y detubó su mano de seguir forcejeando..El usaba el listón de colgadera donde ponía las llaves de los cuartos de unas chicas..Era vírgen y si era como un microondas solamente servía para calentar y vaya que alborotaba la hormona femenina..-

-no-decía molesto, mientras luego empujaba un poco a Sakura ella lo miró le pego un manotazo en la espalda enojada-ya fiera-dijo, mientras por accidente un anillo de Sakura se atascaba en la toalla y la toalla se cayó...al suelo..-

Syaoran sintio un viento en su parte mascúlina y no evito sonrojarse..

-DEMONIOS, FUERA NO MIRE NO!-gritó exaltado, mientras veía la cara de perversión de Sakura pero al mismo tiempo con mucha sorpresa, le tapó los ojos y la boto fuera de su habitación nunca creyó que todo eso pudiera ocurrir por culpa de un maldito listón-

Molestó e irritado se fue a cambiar gruñiendo ante cada vez que recordaba lo inoportuna que resultaba ser su querida prometida, y eso le molestaba más ella fue la priemera mujer en verlo desnudo que cosas horrendas de la vida..De venganza oh de venganza el haria algo parecido...Buneo no quería vengarze, se cambio mientras acomodaba su último greña castaña y agarraba su cinto y se lo ponía, un sentimiento extraño le hizó girarse hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta de Sakura..Donde claramente había un adorno femenino que decía "Sakura"..Tubo el dilema de irse corriendo y de entrar y de regañarla y hasta darle un par de nalgadas, pero solamente sintio bombearle con fuerza su corazón..

Su mano temblorozá fue a dar a la perilla de la puerta, donde la giro y vio a Sakura cambiarle mecanicamente a la tele..Pero cuando el entró vio que Sakura estaba viendo un canal para adultos...

-Sakura-decía asustado al ver esa escena donde salían dos mujeres besandose y Sakura rápido le cambiaba de canal y entonces obtenía como resultado una cara roja tomate, Syaoran con ojo crítico vio el rostro encendido de Sakura estaba segura que podría calentar comida en su rostro-

La muchacha rápido nego con la cabeza diciendo incoherencias.

-no es lo que parece..yo.yo-decía mientras, Syaoran reía divertido, Sakura no era capaz ni de pronunciar orgasmo-

-descuida este yo-decía mientras intentaba llegar al grano pero por una extraña razón estaba queriendo evadir esa conversación-tu eres una sonza-dijo regañandola, fingiendo ser la víctima y lo era!..-

-yo sonza por que?-decía molesta, sin medir el tono de voz..Lo que a Syaoran le molestó nadie le conetsaba de esa manera, bueno tal vez solo ella ù.u pero lo permitía por que era la looser hermanita chiquiona que necesita que la quieran por que si no la quieren después se siente triste y era cierto o,o(esta loco ò.o!)-

Sakura tosió un poco mientras se sonrojaba al pensar que en realidad no había visto nada que le interesará ver.

-que te iba a ver no tenías nada ò.o-decía Sakura causando que Syaoran se enojará más y se exaltará...-

-que!..que no te sabes el dicho..de lo que mide tu pie medira tu...tu..!-decía mientras con la mirada se señalaba su entre pierna, Sakura etonces hizó cara con sarcasmo y bostezó haciendo que la plática fuera aburrida y pervertida. Entonces negó con la cabeza recargandose sobre la almohada blanca-

Syaoran pensó que estaba hablando con una piedra, pero que piedra por que era muy hermosa..Contempló por poco tiempo a Sakura mientras el hablaba como loco ella estaba cambiandole a la tele, buscando algún programa divertido..Ladeo su cabeza siendo completamente ignorado y azotó la puerta mientras se iba molesto acomodandose las mangas de la camiseta azul con negro..

Molestó bajo no se tomó el tiempo para saludar a los sirvientes llegó hasta la cochera donde saco su carro..Se subio en el y lo calentó, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagén de Sakura iba a ser un día de fiesta, así que aparto pensamientos negativos de su mente..Como Sakura, en segundo lugar Sakura tercer lugar Sakura..y cuarto y no último lugar..Sakura..

Apretó el volante, mientras sacaba el carro como iba a dejar de pensar en algo que era invitable dejar de pensar...No podía verla es por eso que salía verdad, asentía al saber que al menos estaba de acuerdo con su consciencia..

Se fue despacito, mientras pensaba en algún lugar divertido apenas eran las ocho y los antros los abrén hasta las diez y hasta las once y media se pone ambiente, su celúlar comenzo a vibrar provocando que saltará y se detubiera..Tal vez si no hubiera contestado..

_-QUE?-_estaba exaltado...-_No, no y no yo no quiero andar comprando nieves de Rafaelo ni se quien es Rafaelo_-ñ.nU si era un señor de tiendas garnachas de Rafaelo que estaba loco por Syao y buscaba cualquier motivo para acercarse a el..-_ya dejese de cosas mamfloras yo soy HOMBRE!-_colgó su celúlar esto era el colmo como le llego el número de celúlar a ese sujeto gay?..-

Lo aventó en el asiento trasero y volvía a vibrar, esta vez solamente lo apagó...Vio como estaba ahí un muchacho caminando a paso lento iba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que se detubó mientras le indicaba que se acercará era invitable no conocer al hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.

-Eriol!-dijo mientras, el muchacho solamente se acercaba mirando a ambos lados y saludaba a su mejor amigo, si se le peude decir al hombre que hace tres años te quito a tu novia y te la quitó por que ya de plano ninguno de los dos la toleraba y Syaoran puso cartas en el asunto..-

-que onda bro?-dijo, mientras veía el aire golpearle en el rostro dejando ver sus facciones mascúlinas y logrando ver que estaba usando una camiseta hawaiiana abierta que dejaba al descubierto su pecho formado °¬°-

-nada, aquí -dijo Syaoran mientras, apagaba el coche y entonces pláticaba con su amigo-

-así que no tienes salidas?-dijo Eriol, Syaoran nego con la cabeza iba a guardarse para el mismo los extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por Sakura Li..-

Sakura y Eriol eran muy amigos...Y siempre se peleaban por la amistad de Eriol por eso Syaoran le consiguio de amiga a Tomoyo..Con la que de vez en cuando lograba sacarle información de Sakura...Ella por el contrario sabía que Syaoran le preguntaba cosas a Tomoyo y juntas hacían equivocar a Syaoran en sus planes de conquista no tan buenos, olvidando esas cosas..Invitó a Eriol a subir al carro este accedio y entonces pláticaron sobre lo no divertido que era ir a la escuela..

Eriol escuchaba atentó la plática de Syaoran...

-así que ya te enamoraste?-dijo Eriol acomodandose sus elegantes lentes, y luego rascandose su cabellera para terminar poniendo cara de aburriemiento-

-pues enamorado, enamorado no..-decía mientras, daba vuelta a la izquierda iban a ir a recoger a unos amigos para después comenzar la verdadera fiesta-

Pláticaron sobre chicas, motos, chicas, perverciones, chicas...Y en fin muchas cosas de amigos..

-eres un pervertido-dijo Syaoran riendo al ver como Eriol le tomaba foto a una muchacha que estaba en traje de baño de tanga y luego se quedaba embobado viendo la foto por la pantalla de la cámara dígital-

- - -

Sakura por el contrario estaba pensando en lo aburrida que estaba y que necesitaba dejar de pensar en Syaoran siguio sus pasos y se metio a bañar durando un buen rato pues quería descansar un poco...Entre cerro sus ojos y le sobresalto el escuchar su celúlar sonar..Dejo de pensar en mariposas y cuentos de historias de princesas rosas y contestó..

_-Hola?-_su voz era cansada y pausada, bostezó un poco mientras escuchaba a la que llamaba estornudar-_quién es?-_preguntó con mucho interes, escuchó la respuesta y entonces dijo felizmente "TOMOYO", como olvidar que Tomoyo le hablaba a esta hora y se ponían de acuerdo para salir a algun lugar..-_claro, si si yo iré-_decía emocionada, pues iba a salir al cine con Tomoyo y otras amigas de la escuela de Tomoyo..Sakura marcó a Mei Ling y esta contesto de inmediato la cual aceptó la invitación y le mando besos y abrazos-

Río un poco Mei Ling era muy cariñosa con ella..Salío hecha pasita y entonces se cambio de manera informal..Arregló su cabello poniendose un moño color verde limón de lado que convinaba con una pequeña parte de su pantalón y sus aretes, sus lentes de los ochentas oscuros..Sus pantalones tipo bermudas hasta la pantorrila aguado, la camisa negra ajustada y sus pulceras..Sus tenis de color negro parecida al tipo de su camisa, arregló su labial mientras salía y veía pasar a una sirvienta de su lado para arreglar el cuarto de Syaoran.

Rascandose el trasero y antes de mirar que alguien espiara se saco el calzón y bajo las grandes escaleras contanto los brinquitos que daba, llegó a la puerta y vio como estaba Tomoyo casi tocando el timbre y entonces ella le regaló una sonrisa, detrás de Tomoyo estaba una chica..

-Hola-decía Sakura mientras Tomoyo se lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba y luego sacaba su camára de video y grababa la figura esvelta de Sakura-

-ella es Rika Hawuri-decía Tomoyo presentando a su amiga pelirroja con gracosas pecas..Alta y muy bonita ojos verde moco y más oscuros que los de ella, Sakura se presnetó a ella que se notaba que era agradable..Después esperarón tres minutos y llegó Mei Ling que vestía como una punk princess..-

Tomoyo entonces no supo lo que estaba viendo, y entonces parpadeo repetid veces..

-Mei Ling?-preguntó sabiendo que posiblemente era cierto, la nombrada asintío de manera tranquila y Sakura puso cara de no entender muy bien el asunto-cuanto tiempo!-decía Tomoyo que estaba presentandose, Mei Ling la reconocío y saco plática..Sakura quedó con Rila que fue una de las mejores amigas de Syaoran algo que le daba un poco de celos-

Estaba caminando detrás de Tomoyo, Rika en verdad era de buena compañía Mei Ling ya tenía nombre para su grupito Spb."Solo Para Bellas", que se podría de ella?..Oh mejor dicho que no se podría esperar de Mei Ling?..Tomoyo estaba usando su carro así que pimero dierón la vuelta donde se detubierón en algúna tienda para comprar proviciones, después de eso..Mei Ling propuso ir al Sumbawa(un antro hawaiiano)..Y así fue, se arreglarón para que las dejarán pasar, y no pasar la vergüenza, pero Mei Ling solamente río, sin ninguna cuestión de problemas los dejarón entrar es más con solo ver a Mei Ling las dejarón entrar sentandolas en asientos Vip...

Y dandoles una buena atención.

-se ve que te conocen-decía Rika mientras, veía a Mei Ling hacer burbujitas con su bebida-

-salí por tres meses con el hijo del dueño-decía mientras, las chicas abrían la boca y los ojos enormemente bueno esa fue Sakura el hijo del dueño tenía como casi veintiuno..Era obvio que Mei Ling era llamativa por su elegante cáracter...Pero andar con un ruquito..-

-que asalta cementerios eres-dijo Tomoyo divertida, mientras Mei Ling reía-jajaja, hay Tomy-decía mientras bebía un poco-ò.o la verdad es que lo deje por que no me gustaba su trato-decía en tono de confesión a lo que las chicas agudizarón su oído-

-te trataba mal?-preguntó Tomoyo interesada por saber más. Mei Ling nego con la cabeza-

-para nada, solo que se creía mucho y me presumia ante sus amigos-decía secamente..El sonido de la música estaba alto, así que las chicas de un momento a otro tubierón que gritar para poder comunicarse-

La luz era de varios colores, casi oscuro..Pero eso si una enorme pista de baile llenandose...Pidierón un par de bebidas y entonces se fuerón a bailar, Sakura confesó que era muy tonta bailando pero Rika le enseñó unos pasos y Mei Ling le enseño a moverse más..Tomoyo estaba diviertiendose mucho con sus amigas y ni cuenta se dierón de que un muchacho miraba atentamente a Sakura...

Como deseando querer estar ahí cerca de ella..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**n.n ayy antes que nada gracias por sus reviews..después o,o nu se que me paso pero tená el fic a la mitad(si es corto perdón)..A parte de que bueno tube un par de problemas..Y en fin ya esta aquí la actualización n.n**

**Espero que les guste esta vez no duraré tanto lo prometo y bueno si quieren que lea un par de sus historias adelante ya que no se que leer °w°..**

**Bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS! en verdad no pense que este fic fuera a gustarle a la mayoría n.ñU...Y estoy agradecida...n.n **

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARÓN REVIEW EN TODOS MIS CAPÍTULOS si no las nombro es por regla de bueno me despido deseandoles un FELIZ DÍA DEL ESTUDIANTE n.nUUU y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SI A ALGUIEN SE LE ACERCA SU CUMPLEAÑOS bueno esto es todo n.n**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**atte:**

_w i l l n i r a_

**pd1: no se olviden de dejar sus review's y de leer la historia n.nUUU**

**adiiioos **


	5. desconocido

_**Eres Bello**_

_"Me basto un beso espontaneo para que hicieras latir con fuerza a mi pobre corazón.."_

**cap.5 desconocido..**

Después de que **_"el"_** dejó de mirarla no pudo evitar verse envuelto en unas ganas de ir y bailar con ella, Eriol estaba mirando a la que estaba bailando a lado de Sakura..La música era como rumba..Mezclas de reggaeton y de otros tipos de música, Sakura en verdad sabía bailar y se sentía segura..Al momento de bailar podía olvidar sus cortos problemas y aun que no le dijo a Tomoyo sobre el 'beso' ya tendría más tiempo de contarle..

Se sintio observada y entonces giró un poco discretamente su cuerpo..No siendo responsable de la causa que provocaba en Syaoran, así que cuidadosamente giró y se topo con su mirada dirigida a ella, la música se volvío lenta logrando hacer que todos agarrarán pareja menos ellas que quedarón bailando solas con sus pobres almas almacenadas dentro de sus cuerpos..

Estubo tranquila aun que sus mejillas estubieran coloradas, vio acercarse a Syaoran no era a ella deseguro era a otra persona..Mantubo su cuerpo tranquilo aun que su estómago se revolvía y sentía las dichosas maripositas..Su cuerpo vibraba por alguna cosa desconocida..Dio una pequeña vuelta y luego sintio que alguien la abraza por los hombros comenzando a seguirle el paso..Las luces del antro estaban aputnando a todos los lugares derepente una luz rozada estaba sobre ellos para después pasar sobre otros, algo dudosa miró que era Syaoran y el era el motivo que provocaba ese reboltijo que a la vez hacía sonreír..

La mirada de Tomoyo para que reaccionara le ayudo un poco, así que le siguio un poco la onda..Comenzando a rodear con sus brazos a Syaoran el era experto y la abrazo un poco rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Sakura, ella estaba más nerviosa de lo común y quién no cuando tienes a alguien tan guapo bailando contigo..

La mirada verde parecía querer hacerse una con la castaña..De repente Syaoran miró los labios de Sakura se mordío el labio para aguantarse las ganas de saborear de nuevo esa dulce boca que era tan altanera y tan sensible..Los ojos verdes tan brillosos con un brillo de poca ingenuidad, su rostro que era sonrojado estaba sonriendo.¿Acaso el la hacía féliz?..No Sakura era la muchacha perfecta y ahora se reprochaba el no haber podido cortejarla antes..

Pero por algo fue, eso ella sentía su corazón querersele salir así que tragaba de manera repetida, parpadeaba aun sin entender por que el era así con ella..Aun que fuerá así no iba a cambiar el cáracter hacia el, estubo peleando con ella misma pues era fácil...No, no era fácil si pudo llegar a jugar esos tontos y bobos juegos de Syaoran y soporto la tentación sin duda esto no era nada, la música derepente se deutbo para volver a comenzar con algo movido..

Se separó y entonces el sonrío mientras Eriol se acercaba a ellos para hacerle sandwich x.x debio imaginarselo..Ellos dos eran muy amigos, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo Eriol lo abrazó pues hacía dos semanas y lo tiraba por perdido..

-Pero mirate...Ya pareces la novia de Syao-decía Eriol causando un sonrojo en ambas personas, primero a la que iba el mensaje y en segundo al que nombraban en la frase. Tomoyo estaba perdida intentando descrifrar por que actuaban ellos dos así hasta que lo entendío..Sakura estaba enamorada de Syaoran...Río divertida, mientras todos la miraban su risita no fe escandalosa pero la forma en que los miraba era divertida y como si los hubiera descubierto..-

-Tomy-decía Mei Ling, que estaba nerviosa ante esa mirada de Tomoyo, entonces cambiarón de tema siendo Sakura quien lo propuso-

Comenzarón una plática, después Mei Ling dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se llevo a la otra amiga..Eriol sacó a bailar a Tomoyo que por cierto ella estaba colorada y para gracia Sakura estaba mirando con una cara de "por andarte riendo de mi perris", si así lograba mirarla Sakura y Tomoyo juraba asesinarla después por no detenerla pero después río ultima vez haciendo caso del dicho el que ríe al último ríe mejor en este caso ella pues Sakura había quedado sola con Syaoran y la compañía de Syaoran para Sakura no era la mejor del mundo.

Bebio del refresco, mientras mordisqueaba el popote..Syaoran estaba ido ante ese mordisqueo..

-tu y yo-decía Syaoran que estaba llevando su mano hasta la parte del muslo. Sakura lo miró-

-se que seremos esposo pero nunca me tocarás-decía quitandole la mano de donde el la tenía para dedicarle una mirada de hielo..Esas respuestas con cierto humor molesto y hostigante es lo que no le gustaba..Ella podía ser buena con todos menos con el..-

-deja de ser así conmigo..quieras o no terminaremos casados mi amor-dijo, mientras en forma de humillarla se acercaba y tomaba su mentón para besarla de manera rápida..Y obvio que ella se molesto-

-que te pasa!-dijo Sakura, mientras Syaoran sonreía habiendo logrado lo que quizó con el beso-

-somos novios así que acostumbrate-dijo burlesco, mientras Sakura poco a poco esa felicidad de estar a su lado por toda la vida se oscurecia por completo..El era vengativo y ni pensarlo otra vez solamente mantubo su mente ocupada en otras cosas, sin ver a Syaoran dijo que se iba a retirar-

Pero Syoran la seguía, al salir del antro el rápido la agarro de la mano..Tomandola por sorpresa y obligandola a seguirlo..La agarró rápido pues faltaba poco para las doce una hora bella y que solo pasaba una vez por semana en este caso, este día y a esa hora..Entre cerro sus ojos faltaba poco para llegar al agarrarla de la mano sintio un leve cosquilleo en esa zona sintiendose especial en ese momento..

Ella reclamaba pero paro de hacerlo cuando llegó cerca de un avismo donde habían unas luciernagas volando y haciendo brillar ese lugar. Hasta el final estaban los peces brincando y algunos animales acuticos como si estubiera intentando llegar a la luna que esta se posaba casi en ángulo recto, logrando hacer que ella mirara la luna se hipnotizo un momento después bajo su mirada era el suave olor de arena mojada con las pocas gotas de agua caerle sobre su cuerpo..No se sintio exhausta y solamente miró sorprendida el hermoso lugar...

-es her..moso-murmuró, mientras se acercaba más y veía un poco más ese espectacúlo, Syaoran estaba sonriendo recargandose sobre el muro y Sakura lo imitó..Ambos miraban en un punto donde el agua parecía caer en forma vertical...Oh, tal vez Sakura miraba a otro lado pero Syoran podía ver claramente lo maravilla que ella se encontraba y esa sonrisa infantil que le gustaba...Se giró ella despacio su rostro y le regalo un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa, lo necesario como para hacer sus mejillas sonrojar y lograr sentir nerviosismo..-

El tiempo que estubierón ahí fue hablando sobre lo pleando, tal parece..

-nop, en verdad no me voy a ir a estudiar a ese internado-decía Sakura mientras sonreía y miraba directamente a Syaoran el solamente miraba directo...-

-ô.o que mal, no podré engañarte-decía como desilucionado, Sakura le golpeo un poco con el codo mientras el reía y luego ambos sabiendo que solo fue una broma-

Estubierón en silencio después de que las risas cesarón, ambos viendo la oscuridad que inundaba el mar y se lograba escuchar claramente los choques de las salvajes olas que aumentaban la marea al igual que el latír de su corazón...Se sintio desvanecer en ese momento al estar del lado de Syaoran el famoso rompe corazones, y sin dudar o algo el estaba con ella..Con ella...

Sonrío para ella misma, mientras sus mejillas rosadas cautivaban un poco la mirada chocolate de Syaoran..

_**Era como viajar en el tiempo, y regresar a ser un niño miedoso de nueve años, siempre admiré a Sakura y hasta la envidié la envidié por que ella era bonita y lograba con una sonrisa hacerme sonreír..No sabía por que pero actuaba sin pensar decía cosas que no me importaba si la hería...Y ahora simplemente tenerla a mi lado y actuar como los mejores amigos me hace sentir féliz..(Syaoran)**_

_**Mi corazón latía fuerte, no se por que un beso y el me traé de cabeza, yo creo que si me gustará..Me sentiría triste en ausencia y mi corazón agarraría un fuerte dolor si el se llegará a ir..El no es problematico, para mi punto de vista..Y el hecho de que nos tengamos que casar es algo rápido que no deja mucho a imaginar..Me siento féliz pues no ah dicho algo que me lastime, y si tengo admitir que Syaoran de un modo esta logrando conquistarme..Cuando lo miré la primera vez sentí que era el niño más guapo del mundo y al pasar del tiempo creo que no me eh equivocado en decirlo..(Sakura)**_

-Así que querías ser cheff?-preguntó Syaoran a Sakura mientras ella se volteaba para recargarse y dar la espalda a la playa..El mechón castaño estaba queriendo salir, y vio a Syaoran llevar su mano a el, la puso nerviosa y aceleró su corazón de manera rápida sin darle tiempo de dar un gracias-

-si quiero ser cheff-decía Sakura mientras el sonreía-y tu?-preguntó interesada pues escucharlo hablar era lo que quería, esa voz era intensa y misteriosa-

-pues...supongo que me haré cargo de la empresa..-decía sonando aburrido-y tu me ayudarás no soy bueno en matemáticas-Sakura río ante un pensamiento con sarcásmo-

-no eres bueno en nada-se le salío de la boca esa frase con sarcasmo, mientras el la miraba incredulo y de manera salvaje-

El entonces le saco la lengua y dio un par de pasos..

-vamos a casa-decía mientras ella negaba con la cabeza-

-no, vamos al parque-el aún estaba sin entender algo..Pero la siguio era el turno de ella para sorprenderlo-

El agarre volvío a causar un efecto encantador en ambas personas..Cerca de ellos estaban Tomoyo y Eriol mirandolos divertidos. Tomoyo tenía razón entre esos dos estaba comenzando algo..Para Eriol era divertirdo como Syaoran se enamoró de su odiosa y hermosa hermana que siempre le daba la contra y lo retaba..Y ella de Syaoran sin duda desde que los conocías era un amor apache..

Los mirarón irse y luego escuchar sus risas. Tal vez el si era un buen cadidato para su amiga Sakura..

- - -

Cuando estubierón corriendo para llegar rápido, Sakura se detubo y le indico que era ahí..La luz de la calle no dejaba mucho a ver solo un parque donde había una alberca de arena, unos columpios para niños pequeños y otra para más grandes, Sakura y Syaoran no notarón que seguían agarrados de la mano así que ella dio un paso y se vio forzada a detenerse pues aún estaban agarrados de la mano..

Como si ellos dos fuerán la convinación perfecta y formarán a una sola alma..Con una sonrisa logró escaparsele a Syaoran que por cierto el hubiera deseado besarla desde que estubierón cerca de la playa, y se regañaba mentalmente por no haberlo hecho..Ella fue hasta un columpio donde lo limpio para sentarse y comenzar a meserce..Syaoran se acercó y le tomaba por donde ella tenía sus manos para empujarla...

-es tan agradable-decía ella, mientras comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa como si algo fuerá a pasar..Y le gustaría que pasará-

-que cosa?-preguntaba y en una de esas logrando pegarla para pegarla a su cuerpo y acercar su boca al oído de Sakura, ella olía tan bien..-

-yo..digo..tu y yo-decía sin saber que decir pues estaba balbuceando y quería dejarse llevar..Se volteo un poco encontrandose de frente con la cara de Syaoran el estaba mirandola con cariño y ternura, ella estaba sintiendo mariposas en su estómago-

Se sentía hipnotizada de tener a Syaoran cerca de ella, respiraban el mismo aire, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse. El apretó sus manos y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que el tambien estaba nervioso, cerro sus ojos igual que el..Y poco a poco sus respiraciones se unierón..Era un beso algo anciado, ella calmaba el beso de Syaoran...Era detenido y tentador para el público, estaba sonrojada y dejo el paso de la lengua de Syaoran..La lengua de Syaoran recorrío la boca de Sakura dejando con una respiración a Sakura y a el tambien, ella abrío un poco el ojo derecho y se dio cuenta de que el seguía besandola y estaba tan tierno pues se veía hermoso...

La cara de niño cerro los ojos y entonces sintio que el oxígeno le faltaba...Fue mejor que el primer beso que le dio apenada se giró a ver a otro lado y a limpiarse los labios, se los chupo mientras se quitaba un poco el labial que quedaba pues el tenía la mayoría..

No hayó palabras para decir el motivo del beso, solo la abrazó por el cuello mientras ella pegaba su cabeza sobre el hombro por un momento sin explicaciones, con la luz parpadeante..

Aspiró profundamente el aroma de Sakura, mientras le besaba la mejilla..

-_"me enamoré de Sakura"_-pensaba divertido, formando una media sonrisa mientras veía el rostro enrrojecido de su adorada Sakura-

_**"Acómpañe al silencio,**_

_**a charlar sin las palabras**_

_**a saber que estas ahí**_

_**y yo a tu lado."**_

El silencio no era terno, después de un largo tiempo de estar así..El abrazandola, simplemente...

-es hora de regresar mi amor-decía Syaoran mientras la soltaba. Sakura se molestó por eso, por que la soltó..A ella le gustaba que el la abrazará, y tambien le gustaba su compañía..Notaba lo bello que era estar a su lado y aprecíaba el tiempo que el le regalaba..pero por cuanto tiempo?-

-Syaoran-decía ella poniendose enfrente de el, mientras el la miraba iba a caminar con ella abrazandola por los hombros, mientras se divertían ambos..-tu no me vas a engañar verdad?-preguntaba Sakura intentando no parecer melancólica o intentando no sonar triste...Pues su corazón se iba a sentir herido e incorrespondido si el le se burlaba de ella o algo-

-para nada mi amor-La felicidad la inundo por ese momento-no me digas mi amor-decía mientras se safaba del abrazo de Syaoran y lo miraba. El sonrío era cierto había experimentado una sensación _desconocida_-

Por primera vez el sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y se sentía contento al estar con Sakura, pues para el hasta ahorita ella era su todo..Era bonito sentirse así...Y ella, ella que pensaría de el?..

-es cierto-decía Syaoran, mientras miraba a otro lado..Estaban a menos de tres casas de distancia de su hogar, y el detubo a Sakura..Estubo esperando tanto tiempo para lograr descifrar lo que en verdad sentía por Sakura y hasta ahorita fue que lo descubrío..Como un niño que encuentra su tesoro..Unos dulces que sus padres escondían para que ellos no se los deborarán y no comierón pues así se sentía al sentir descubierto algo desconodio-

Les estaban abriendo las puertas, y ella nerviosa le sonreía..

-quierés tu sabes?-decía Syaoran, ella negaba con la cabeza en señal de no entender que quería decir Syaoran era verdad sería su hermanovia..-

-que cosa?-preguntaba divertida, pues para el de seguro era una tortura..-

-si quierés ser mi novia..Sakura?-Vaya y ella esperaba que hasta la tercera dijerá esa pregunta, se sonrojo evidentemente y entonces se acercó para robarle un beso en la parte de los labios..-

En el segundo piso estaban la figura materna y paterna mirandolos desde lejos..Al parecer la forma de unirlos dio resultado..No iban a tener problemas de ahora en adelante..

Se alejarón pues no les gustaba mirar cosas agenas, fue hasta que Syaoran le estaba tapando la boca a Sakura para que no descubierá que llegabán a una hora tarde..Así que solamente se subierón rápido a sus habitaciones, antes de despedirce..

-Syaoran yo-decía Sakura, mientras el la abrazaba y le susurraba unas cosas que la hacían sonrojar y sonreír-eres un cursi wey!-decía divertida, mientras el la miraba-

-que sueñes con tu adorado Syaoran mi amor-y la beso repentinamente, mientras Sakura se quedaba sonrojada y se iba a dormir-

Se puso la pijama y entonces se sintio la mujer más féliz del mundo no había dudado al contestar y era como si esa pregunta la hubiera esperado desde hace mucho tiempo..Se sonrojo pues nunca imagino que su adorado y desconfiado hermano Syaoran iba a sentir esos sentimientos hacia ella, se quedo dormida intentando pedir el deseo de que fuerá féliz con el..Y así quedo tendida en los brazos de Morfeo...

Si soñó que Syaoran y ella tenían hijos y vivían de manera féliz y cuando le iba a dar un beso entraba la sirvienta abriendola las cortinas y despertandola para darle el desayuno..

No recordaba que había soñado pero fue algo lindo por que despertó de buena manera...

_-"estoy sintiendo algo desconocido..Y no me siento insegura de experimentarlo"-_pensaba mientras, daba un grande trago del juego de naranja-

_CONTINUACIÓN_

**Notas de autora:**

wow 35 reviews n.n estoy segura de que les encantá la historia verdad? ;D bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo(no se si Syaoran esta en sus días pues a veces es lindo y tmb arrogante y me descontrola pero bueno es Syaoran es pasable xD)..

Tomoyo y Eriol cierto deberían de contratarlos para espias verdad?..no se preocupen tmb tendrán su momento..

Se que no tendrá chiste pero quiero hacerla dramatica(no de que la tipa se quiera cortar las venas o algo asi pero un poco)...Bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews..

Estoy tentanda a hacer eso kiero hacer una prueba..

Si llegan a los** 46 **reviews (haber si lo cumplen) actualizo más rápido ô.o (mm rápido seria pasadomañana o algo asi).. ustedes deciden °¬° NOS VEMOS! ;D aun que no lleguen a esa cantidad de reviews yo con gusto actualizare n.n.

pd. ME HACEN TAN FELIZ SUS REVIEWS QUE VA DEDICATO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS ESTE CAPÍTULO °¬°

**atte:**

willnira


	6. mensajes

_**Eres Bello**_

**cap.6 mensajes..**

_"y al final que tal si tu y yo no existimos amor?"_

Después de tomarse el jugo de naranja..Se sintio algo cansada miró el reloj y eran exactamente las doce de la mañana, pleno sol en medio día..Diablos ella todos los domingos iba a patinar por el malecón...Siempre iba sola pues Syaoran se escapaba con sus amigos a jugar algo divertido o a simplemente mirar chicas en bikini..Algo todo y absurdo..

Se metio a dar un rápido baño, mientras se ponía un short de mezclilla, con una blusa normal. Sus patines los colocó a la salida de la casa, simplemente se bajo mientras evitaba hablar..Iba a llegar cansada para mañana y tenía tarea. Vio como estaba Syaoran hablando por telefono desgraciadamente no lo vio y salío dando un leve azote de la puerta. Salío patinando, no iba a durar mucho, solo media hora...

Se fue patinando hasta perderse en la calle, vio como la miraban y entonces se regaño mentalmente pensando en algo divertido. Su reproductor de música estaba conectado..cargandose..Así que tarareo una cansión.

-"_Syaoran y yo novios"-_se coloró ante eso, ¿por que había aceptado?-

En verdad quería a Syaoran, de manera despistada siguio patinando pero más que despistada como una boba enamorada..Parpadeo perpleja, no lejos de tres metros estaba Eriol caminando con unas bolsas en su mano, extendío su mano contenta mientras lo saludaba. Eriol simplemente miró a otros lados, no el no la estaba espiando solamente estaba de paso, nervioso tubo que acercarse a ella y mirarla de manera divertida pues ella estaba algo sudada con su blusa amarrada de lado en un nudo..Y estaba agitada, eso lo hacía malpensar pero era Sakura así que le regalo una sonrisa y le abrío una botella de agua que había comprado para una clase de deportes.

-que haces por aquí?-preguntó Sakura, mientras Eriol le indicaba con la vista las bolsas de compra que llevaba cargando..-

-comprando..da-decía, mientras Sakura fingía que estaba sorprendida y reía de manera nerviosa, Tomoyo le contó que Eriol era el mejor muchacho que había conocido y que tal vez posiblemente Sakura debía ser novia de el, pero días antes comprobo que Eriol estaba loquito por Tomoyo..¿Cómo lo descubrío?..-

_-flash back-_

_Sakura por accidente estaba agarrando un cuaderno de Syaoran, ella nunca sabía que el iba a pláticar de 'esas cosas' con los chicos, así que agarro el cuaderno de Syaoran para borrarle los resultados errones que iba a tener, así que abrío por la parte de atrás..Y claramente vio..._

_'Syaoran crees que Tomoyo irá a esa fiesta chafa de las hermanas Sakimi?'.._

_Obvio ella no se debería de meter en cosas privadas, pero era una cosa tan importante donde mencionaban a Tomoyo, y vamos nunca se iba a enterar, así que siguió leyendo..esa conversación por mensajería.._

_'Obvio wey, solo no quiero que Sakura sepá que iré con esa amiga..Rikuti..bueno como sea, la buenota de tercero de preparatoria'..(En ese entonces ellos estaban en tercero de secundaria...Y el ya tenía pegue con las de prepa, que envidía..)_

_'Ahii TOMOYO'(Eriol agregaba un corazoncito lo que aumento las sospechas de Sakura)._

_'pareces idiota'le escribía Syaoran en otra parte, y Sakura termino leyendo esto..Total la plática termino en que se iban a peinar el domingo como Benito Juares y que iban a fotocopiarse el trasero para poner un trasero anónimo..Y le iban a dar a una encargada del consejo esa foto para que la pusiera en el anuario..._

_Sakura con una alegría pues sabía que Eriol era muy descrito en estas cosas, quizó darle un aventón..pero.._

_- - - _

_-Tomoyo tenemos que salir este Domingo..si con Eriol!-decía emocionada, mientras Tomoyo le sonreía a un inteligente de segundo año que babeaba por Tomoyo, era obvio Tomoyo no estaba interesada en tipos como Eriol...Eriol era la versión doble de una chica popular solo que en hombre y demasiado hombre y Syaoran..o Syaoran era peor que Eriol en tercero de primaria, ambos hacían todo junto dejandola en tercer lugar..-_

_-Eriol?ô.o-decía Tomoyo, ¡bravo!...Al fin alguién la escuchaba sin que tubiera que voltear a verla o a hacerle algo para que repitiera la pregunta-_

_-si ese tipo Eriol.-decía Sakura, mientras esperaba una respuesta de Tomoyo-_

_-no quiero, es demasiado idiota para mí-decía guardando su último libro en el casillero para después dar la media vuelta y dejar a Sakura con cara de "no manches Tomoyo"..-_

_Intentó de todo, desde cartitas anónimas pero Tomoyo simplemente amaba sus diseños y al guarura de veinte años que trabajaba para su madre, que por cierto era guapo pero no tan guapo como Eriol...Sakura nunca tubo dudas de que a Tomoyo se le hacía buena onda Eriol...Pero ni siquiera logró que hablarán, eso era repugnante..._

_-end of flash back-_

Eriol estaba hablando mientras Sakura recordaba esa conversación por cierto..Estubo tentada a hacerle saber que a Tomoyo le gustaban los guaruras y defensores de la maldad..Pero ¿para qué?..

Esto de ser novia de Syaoran te absorvía el cerebro completamente, se apretó la coleta y se despidio de Eriol diciendo que iba a hacer tarea y era obvio que tenía tarea..Así que se fue patinando a velocidad luz, llegó a su casa sudada y levanto su brazo para olerse la axila..El olor era a sudor pero en sus axilas era más fuerte y penetrante el olor.

-wakala-pronunciaba, mientras cerraba la puerta y se seguía oliendo de manera idiota la axila..-que hice?-decía para ella misma, mientras dejaba los patines acomodados y entraba a bañarse de nuevo..-

No había visto a Syaoran, y eso la ponía triste..Y le dio tristeza el ver como el había enmarcado una foto de su trasero..Y la puso en su buro, exactamente donde se levantaba y veía el despertador, tambien había una carta...El nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera le interesaba el trasero de Syaoran es más si era bonito, haaay tenía que verlo..Se acercó a ver la foto y lo admiró, tal vez busco imagénes y era de otro tipo, así que no se hisó muchas iluciones y se metio a bañar.

- - -

Syaoran por otro lado de la sala estaba leyendo emocionado, un artículo de comercio donde un japónes le vendía armas a un ateo y el ateo lo denunciaba pero al final venían metiendo a la cárcel a ambos..Oh si algo como Osama Bin Laden pero más pequeño, y el japónes entonces anunciaba el lema de "armas es la defensa de la nación". Y entonces todos le dispararón, era triste..Así que volvío a leer sobre el comercio, casos divertidos donde el dueño de la empresa en lugar de vender cinco millones de dulces vendía dos pesos de dulces y estafaba empresas, cuando er aniño quería ser asesino en serie, pero ya comprendío que Chuky era asesino mejor decidio estudiar para ser alguien importante en la empresa..

Se rascó la cabeza, mientras cerraba el libro y lo acomodaba en la estanteria de la bibloteca, eran las dos de la tarde y no había recibido mensaje, tal vez Eriol había corrido la voz de que andaba de novia con Sakura...Siguió dando vueltas como león enjaulado y entonces vio entrar a su madre..Oh, la mujer le abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

-qué paso?-pregunto interesado en saber que traía su madre en sus manos. Una carpeta negra y vestía de sastre algo grande debería de haber pasado, para que estubiera así de féliz..Oh tubo una discusión y termino teniendo la razón con su padre o simplemente lo engañaba con el jardínero..-

-Sakura ya no es tu hermana..Es Sakura Kinomoto-Syaoran no sabia que decir simplemente sonrío a fuerzas ante esa mirada de hielo por parte de su madre y entonces le jaló la oreja-

-¬¬ quiere decir que...?-decía confundido, mientras pensaba algo más que sexo y mujeres..-

-quiere decir que...ya te puedes casar con ella-Eso no era genial, iba en primero de preparatoria debía de estudiar no de andar de caliente con Sakura o planeando su boda iban a pensar que se caso por que Sakura estaba embarazada..Iuk!-claro hasta que termines de estudiar no antés-decía severamente su madre, mientras Syaoran suspiraba desahogando su poca felicidad que sentía ante esa segunda opción de su madre y vio entrar a la sirvienta que traía el te rojo de su madre-

Siguio viendola tomar el te, y luego poner cara acida pues eso era amargo..Miró esa charla sobre chicas y sexo de su madre y definitivamente se sintio agusto en saber que lo erá y que solamente fantaseaba con las muchachas esas de las revistas..Que pervertido era...No, Sakura le robaba la señal de porno así que estaban a mano.

Era cierto no había visto a Sakura en todo el día, se sintio mal..Y entonces la comenzó a buscar la vio salir pero los sirvientes decían que había regresado, así que la busco por el tercer piso y el segundo..Y ahí la vio escribiendo un resumen con los datos más importantes del libro de Geografía..Estaba consentrada, así que se acerco hasta su oído y..

-buuu!-decía, mientras Sakura se giraba a saludarlo de manera contenta..La tarea le despejaba mucho a Sakura..-

-te vi por el espejo-decía divertida, mientras veía a Syaoran quitarle su cuaderno..-

Ella no estaba haciendo su tarea, y eso la puso nerviosa..Adquirió un color rojizo, mientras Syaoran simplemente sonreía todo apenado ante quitarle un cuaderno a su hermana..Ella había gastado tinta de sus plumas para poner "Syaoran y Sakura" por todo el cuaderno...Era obvio el tener novio te hacía perder tiempo y cerebro.

-así que Syaoran y Sakura-decía arremedando la voz cursi de Sakura..Ella se coloró y simplemente lo acercó con las solapas a ella y le besó..Se sintio bien probar esos labios de Syaoran pues en todo el día no lo había visto..Y debía admitir que lo había extrañado como una loca ex-esposa desesperada que se muere de ganas de recibir su dinero..por parte del divorcio-

-te extrañe-dijo Syaoran, mientras Sakura asentía y le contestaba que ella tambien.-

Estubo hablando con Syaoran y entonces llegó la hora de hacer la tarea, tenían solamente hacer un resumén de una cuartilla de geografía..Esta vez no se podía consentrar por las miradas de Syaoran que le daba, el iba a reprobar el año si no se ponía abusado y hacía trabajos..Pero como poder negar esas miradas que le helaban la piel y le hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago y que tambien le hacían a veces sentir escalofríos pues la mirada de Syaoran era tan fuerte como cuando lanzas fuego.

Ah esas miradas le gustaban pero si ella llegará a ser la nieve entonces Syaoran sería el sol que la derritiría..

- :3 Syao..-decía en susurró mientras, el la miraba con una mueca divertida, pues no había parado de quitar esa cara de risueña enamorada y mucho menos de dejar de susurrar "Syao"..xD-

-Sakura aceptalo mi amor, te mueres por mi-decía Syaoran que sacaba de ese estado de lelismo a Sakura, ella por el contrario se ponía roja y lo miraba con una cara de indiganación-

-sigue soñando..Li-dijo con sarcasmo mientras, Syaoran se acercaba a ella y le rozaba los labios..Como podría negarse ante esos labios que la invitaban a disfrutar del paraíso..Ahii, el era como su sal en la carne..De buena manera no de la mala...-

- - -

Tomoyo estaba vestida de espía, era un Lunes por la tarde y debía confirmar sus sospechas..Tenía que averiguar si su camino estaba libre para poderse ligar a Eriol, era cierto el siempre se le hizó guapo pero que tonto era, como para no darse cuenta de que toda la escuela babeaban por el o por Syaoran..Claro tambien Tomoyo estubo dos días enamorada de Syaoran, y se desanomoró de el por que Eriol le pidio su lápiz y lo chupo y entonces ese era su mayor tesoro el lápiz chupado por Eriol...¿No era romantico?..

-ù/u Tomoyo que cosas piensas-decía sonrrojada, mientras veía como su víctima se escapaba..Bueno ya tendría otro día, así que mejor se fue hacía su casa..Vio un carro estacionado..Un carro convertible rojo y una camioneta..Los que estaban dentró de ella eran sus amigos-

Se acercó a las camionetas y vio como estaban unas amigas dentró con unos amigos, en el otro carro había más amigos..Su madre había salido de vacaciones con la abuela así que su casa era de fiestas..Nada de sexo, pues le daba asco el pensar que gente que ni conocía había tenido relaciones sexuales en una de las camas de su casa..Abrío la casa, mientras veía como las chicas vestían bikini y ellos en ropa para meterse a darse un chapuzón como si la playa estubiera cerrada para los niños privilegiados..

Los más odiados para los ricos, eran esos tipos presumidos buenotes que alborotaban la hormona de sus novias, Tomoyo miró como estaba todo agarrando ambiente y vio entrar a Syaoran con Sakura a su lado..A unos pasos estaba Eriol poniendole la alarma a su carro.muy perfumado por cierto, se quedó embobada viendo a Eriol y entonces saludo a todos..

-que paso?-dijo, mientras veía a unos tipos cantar karaoke..-

-vaya esto esta genial-decía Syaoran que había entrado y todas las chicas casi se lanzán a el. SI no fuerá por que Sakura Kinomoto había estado presente el no hubiera hecho nada malo, Tomoyo saludo algo sonrojada a Eriol pues el solo caminaba calles para llegar a su casa y ella simplemente lo seguía..-

-me seguiste toda la tarde saliendo de la escuela-Y la descubrío, la voz de Eriol era muy profunda, mientras Tomoyo se hacía la digna y se coloraba..No de ese sonrojo muy notorío si no ese sonrojo de estar algo enojada-

-¬¬ eres un pesado, quién te siga es por que te quiere asaltar!-decía divertida, de forma arrogante. Mientras Eriol se acercaba y la abrazaba, eso la sorprendio pues Eriol no era muy dado a esos gestos de amistad-

Por otro lado veía como estaba Sakura sacandole la lengua a Syaoran..Claro el la presentó como Sakura Kinomoto y todos le sonreían pero seguía siendo esa hermana tonta que quería llamar la atención de Syaoran..Uhh pero esta vez Sakura no se iba a dejar...

-jaja la adoptada!-decía una muchacha, mientras Sakura se giraba sobre sus talones y veía a esas dos hablar sobre ella, era obvio los que no tenían cosas mejores que hacer se dedicaban a hablar sobre la estúpida adoptada. Pues se comenzaba a hartar sobre esos apodos dañinos a su autoestima..Iban a conocer el lado maldito y grosero de Sakura Kinomoto..-

-Sakura saca tu lado grosero-esuchaba en su interior, bebío de golpe la bebida y se acercó a esas muchachas que al verse descubiertas en tremendo asunto se rierón de ella..La música no era alta por lo tanto solamente las miró de arriba a abajo-

-sabes nena, prefiero ser una adoptada a ser una perdida-decía de manera fijada y mirando a las dos mujeres que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que arruinarle una de sus pocas fiestas-

-ah..Osea no te pregunte adoptada-decía la otra intentando defender a su amiga, pero era bien sabido nunca provocar el enojo de una adoptada por que no se sabía hasta donde podría llegar-

-ja, la idiota hablando de la adoptada..Sabes que por si no lo sabes ya no soy adoptada ahora simplemente soy..como la futura esposa de Syaoran y por si no saben entre nosotros existe una relación secreta..Y saben que ya me tienen harta sus estupidas pláticas sobre los adoptados..Tal vez ustedes son adoptados y no se dan cuenta, por ejemplo tu-decía señalando a la muchacha de lado de la que intentaba defenderla-tus padres son de piel oscura..Y tu eres rubia y clara...Y tu-decía viendo a la castaña ojiazul, simplemente la mirarón sorprendidas..Nunca pensarón que Sakura se defendería así, la primera que describio entonces simplemente se apeno era cierto, ella tambien era adoptada-y tus padres son identicos a ti solo que de ojos verdes..Tal vez y te cambiarón con alguna pareja..-decía de manera venenosa Sakura..Estarse aguantando este tiempo como para no sacar lo que sentía era de perdedores-

Syaoran que la vio de manera exaltada, decidio jalarla para llevarla a tranquilizar..Salierón temprano de la fiesta pues mañana había clases y tenían un exámen a primera hora para después irse a casa a descansar y hacer un cuestionario de diez preguntas sobre física, Syaoran notó que Sakura estaba contenta y con el alma tranquila..no quizó preguntar algo, y el camino fue silencioso y algo emocionante..Para Sakura pues les había ganado a esas gatitas baratas y por otra parte estaba pensando si ellas buscaban amigas..

Su mente en estos momentos estaba bloqueada, así que cerro sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida en el carro..Syaoran estaciono el coche y la miró enternecido viendo dormir a su adorada novia, mientras le besaba la frente ella ni siquiera se movío..La cargo entre brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto no sin antes pasar por algun paquete de galletas y ponerla sobre el estómago de Sakura y así llevarla a su cuarto como recien casados..

La dejó sobre la cama mientras, le quitaba los zapatos no intentaba hacerle algo malo..Le puso el despertador y la beso de manera tranquila..Miró la fotografía donde estaba su hermoso trasero viendo a Sakura y se río un poco, le quitó un arete rosado a Sakura y se lo puso el, si tenía una perforación en el oído y no era marikón..simplemente le llamaba la atención ese aretito y muchas chicas decían que era sexy, menos Sakura que decía.."eres un marikón y un odioso gay".Si siempre le decía gay y le gustaba la forma en que se lo decía..

Meneó su cabeza, mientras se iba comiendo una galleta..De chispitas de chocolate y se introducía a su cuarto para dormir un poco..Al dormirse recibio un mensaje..Claro el estaba dormido y ni tiempo de contestarlo..

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

AHH! me emociona, en verdad 49 reviews..n.n nunca confién en lo que puede hacer los deseos de continuación n.n no se preocupen espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo

Syaoran es pervertido o es mi imaginación?..

Les gusta la personalidad de Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, los papás?..si les gusta haganmelo saber si no les gusta simplemente diganmelo para cambiarle algo..n.nU no se preocupen aun que sea dentro de ocho año pero yo sigo el fic no acostumbro a dejar proyectos a medias(a menos que se me vaya la inspiración los elimino xD jajaj es broma)..

Pero bueno esta vez...ehm me hacen féliz rompierón la marca y no les dejaré que abusen de esos reviews..

me siento halaga al recibir tantos reviews T.T lloraré de la emoción...Bueno ustedes sigan dejando sus reviews y yo sigo recibiendolos mientras actualizo..n.n bueno CUIDENSE MUCHO! Y VA DEDICADO A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJA REVIEW..Y LA QUE NO TAMBIEN...SI ESTE FIC ES SUYO YO SOLO CUMPLO CON HACERLO Y DEJARLO PERO EN SÍ USTEDES LOS QUE LEEN TIENEN MUCHO QUE VER ASÍ QUE DEJENME MENSAJES n.n nos vemos!

atte

**willnira**


	7. verdad

_**Eres Bello**_

**cap.7 verdad.**

_"Me levanto temprano, no te veo y no te siento..Me siento sola y no te encuentro.."_

**- - -**

_¿por qué?..Ya se que no soy muy bonita como las demás niñas..De hecho no se si en verdad Syaoran me quiere..No, no debo de dudar de el..El nunca es así de tierno con sus novias..Y yo lo soy y lo seré..Aun que nos separemos estaremos juntos.._

_Por qué lloro, ni yo me entiendo. No son palabras tristes las que digo verdad?..verdad?..Por que todos lloran?.._

_(Cerca de donde estaba Sakura había mucha gente llorando alrededor de una tumba, nadie la dejaba ver pues esos nadie la apartaban cada vez más..Solamente estaba ella vestida de negro, Syaoran a su lado..Y todo mundo mirano las dos tumbas de sus padres...Eso era todo?..Con respiración agitada se acercó quitando a todos de su camino para avalanzarse a las tumbas llorando..no, no ellos no podían morir no sus padres adoptibos)..(**Sakura**)._

**- - -**

Despertó alarmada, pues eso solamente fue un sueño..Se abrazó ella misma, mientras calmaba su agitada respiración..Su corazón latía tan fuerte, mientras que sus ojos estaban con gotas salinas casi saliendo..Se levantó para caminar un par de pasos y volver a tranquilizar su corazón solamente fue un momento en el que este se aceleró, después de esto..Sintio como algo caía al suelo..era de la habitación de Syaoran, así que fue caminando hasta su cuarto y entro sin avisar viendolo dormir..Vio como el celúlar de Syaoran estaba con la luz encendida pero el ni siquiera escuchaba eso se acerco y le beso la espalda..Para levantarlo..y ver que decía "mensaje recibido"..

Era un celúlar de los que se abrén, lo abrio pues le llamo la atención que al celúlar de Syaoran le enviarán un mensaje a esta hora..Así que le pico a leer mensaje..

_Syao:_

_te espere toda la tarde y tu no llegaste..Te amo..Kazumi.._

Tubó que volver a leer el mensaje para poder entenderlo mejor..Te amo, Kazumi?..

Miró conmocionada a Syaoran desde el lugar donde estaba y solamente el aparato se le calló de las manos..Mientras se iba no sabía que hacer..Solo se acostó de nuevo en su cama y dejo escorrer unas lágrimas..Que tonta, Syaoran la engañaba con una tal Kazumi..Simplemente apretó la almohada a su rostro intentando ahogarse con las lágrimas pero esto no dio resultado, estaba pensando en ese mensaje que sus ojos se quedarón cansados de llorar..

Acurrucó más su cuerpo contra la cama y entonces..Se quedó dormida..

Aun entre sus sueños lograba escuchar la voz de Syaoran esa dulce voz que la incitaba a seguir caminando después de eso..Solamente una borrosa oscuridad..Así se quedó dormida mientras en sueños escuchaba como si su corazón se rompierá en mil fragmentos..

**- - -**

_-pobre tonta, siempre viendole la cara-A pesar de que solo escuchaba las voces malefícas de la gente..No podía saber quien decia palabras tan crueles, estaba llorando con su cabeza mirando al suelo..-_

_-yo..-murmuraba Sakura mientras, lloraba más fuerte. Estos días en los que Syaoran y ella solo fue un vil juego para el..Negó con la cabeza, mientras se apretaba más su cuerpo contra sus brazos..Y entonces su mirada esmeralda se volvía fría e insolida..-_

_-Sakura la adoptada y dejada...oh no engañada-volvían a decir esas crueles voces de manera búrlesca..Fue entonces hasta que todo se volvío un grande espejo donde se veía reflejada ella en cada espejo..-_

_Cada etapa de su vida estaba en esas vitrinas, su mirada verde estubó paseando frente a cada espejo..Había una donde nacío y estaban sus verdaderos padres, otra cuando sus padres murierón..Después cuando conocío a Syaoran, cuando le toco de pareja con el en un baile infantil. Ryo y Yuki que estaban felices tomandoles video..Después todos esos espejos se rompierón cuando aparecía una Sakura leyendo ese mensaje de texto.._

_Era inevitable el dejar de llorar..El simple hecho de que un engañó estaba en tu vida era la completa desgracia que marcaba seña de un amor imposible..Un momento esto solo era un sueño con mucha realidad, la realidad que revelaba su subconsciente.._

**- - - **

-ya te dije..Syaoran y Sakura pasarón a la historia-decía una muchacha de cabello rubio con rizos, de todas las bellezas ella en verdad se podría comparar con una modelo juvenil..Simplemente sonrío con sus ojos color dorado y delineados con negro. Mientras doblaba su celúlar-

-eres una malvada..Laila(que onda con estos nombres xDDD?)-Si, la malvada del mensaje fue Laila Rovanclow..-

Una muchacha que celaba a Sakura por el simple hecho de arrebatarle la atención de Syaoran, es más hasta creaba rumores de que Sakura era lesviana y por eso no tenía onda con Syaoran en verdad solo los idiotas creerían algo así osea Sakura tenía su pegue aun que no fuerá una facilona y dedicará su vida a estudiar y ser buena alumna para dar un afimero 'gracias' a sus padres adoptivos ella no era lesviana..Estaba comprobado..

Pero Laila no entendía eso, su corta estatura y tal vez sus pocas neurona que cabían en esa cabeza no dejaban que le entrará en la cabeza de piedra de que Syaoran no era de ella..

-sabes..en este momento Sakura debe estar llorando-se mordía el labio delineado con brillo labial color rosa fuerte, dejaba de mirar directamente a su mejor amiga de ojos rojizos sanguinarios con cabello oscuro..Aun que la que daba más miedo era su amiga Kanura..Laila en verdad era el miedo andante-

Mei Ling y Laila no eran amigas y de hecho Mei Ling la mandó a golpear tres veces para que se alejará de sus amigos, pero Laila siempre lograba salirse con la suya lo que irritaba la inteligencia de Mei Ling..Si Laila era la vil zorra baja novios que anda detrás de los que andan ocupados..

-hay Syaoran por que me traicionaste?-decía Kanura intentando imitar la voz de Sakura, después de unos minutos parecierón unas amigas más..-

Claro su mente debería de estar tan retorcida como para pensar en ellas mismas y a la vez en los demás..Por eso el cabello rubio rizado era grande...Guardaba tantos secretos que algún día ese cabello se le vendría callendo poco a poco..

**- - - **

Pensarían que la vez en que Laila y la amiga hablarón era tarde..No eran las tres de las mañana y estaban en un antro divirtiendose arduamente con los dj's..

Syaoran estaba despertando, mientras se metía a bañar para quitarse la flojera que estaba sobre su ser, se estiró un poco, mientras se rascaba su pansa. Se miró al espejo viendo que necesitaba rasurarse y luego se miró las axilas..ese tratamiento de Sakura si servía. Metío su mano a un cajón donde saco su ropa interior y después se metio a bañar..

No tenía idea que hora era, pero era seguro Sakura ya debería de haber venido saltandole encima para despertarlo..Y decirle 'Oye bestía apurate o llegaremos tarde'..Si el hubierá sido el ñoño matado iu..no tubierá ese pegue, es más cerraba la llave del agua mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla rosada y entonces salía para irse a cambiar.

-que guapo-decía, mientras se autolanzaba un beso atra vez del espejo, y después se bañaba de perfume. Para irse a juntar su celúlar era raro antes de quedarse dormido juró que este había sonado, salío del cuarto y bostezo..Quería estar dentro de la cama pero tenía que ir a hacer un exámen ni siquiera había estudiado.-

Tocó a la puerta de Sakura pero simplemente no escuchó nada, entró viendo que las cortinas seguían cerradas la cama estaba destendida..Y que estaba algo desacomodado..El aroma del lugar era encerrado..No había rastros de Sakura, así que bajo viendo como sus padres desayunaban apurados.

-con prisa?-preguntó viendo casi atragantarse a su madre..Pero esta solo se limitó a darle un trago a su jugo de uva..Y luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a su padre-

-apuesta-decía su madre, parando un par de segundos para seguir comiendo..Lo que era un desayuno no tan nutritivo-

Syaoran simplemente hundío su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras daba un sorbó de café y calmaba los pocos nervios del exámen..Exámen aborrecía esa palabra, y ahora lograba saber por que..Estaba a punto de perder ese exámen y de no pasar de año y el que hacía?. Oh, el simplemente se sentaba para tomar su café con galletas de chocolate y ver esas miradas asesinas de sus padres.

-luego te pondras celulitica-escuchaba decir a Ryo, mientras Yuki lanzaba una rebanada de pan a Ryo. Claro terminarón ambos mareados y con la barriga llena-

-suerte, no te preocupes las aspirinas estan en tu cuarto-decía Syaoran despidiendose. Fue raro se había esperado para ver a Sakura bajar por las escaleras pero no. Solamente abrío su celúlar y entonces vio que había una carta leyó el mensaje..Y con cara de "que demonios" lo elimino.-

Llegó hasta la cocherá pero no vio su carro, parpadeo más veces pero nada..¿Qué el hada de los carros había desaparecido?..Antes de ponerse loco, oh más bien perder la calma simplemente se acercó y queriendo hacer aparecer el carro..

-abra kadabra-decía mientras intentaba aparecer el carro..Era imposible-

-n.n jovén Li..la señorita Kinomoto sacó el carro al parecer dijo que le dieramos este mensaje-decía el chofer que era un ruco muy buena onda..Con su bigoto apunchado y sus ojos demasiado pequeños que se veían grandes debido al aumento de los lentes-

El chofer estaba arreglando la voz y volviendo a recordar el mensaje..

-Syaoran este momento te vas a ir caminando..Me vale un reberendo rabano lo que pienses..Y no te daré un aventón a la casa así que SUFRE DESGRACIADO!-no era la voz de Sakura pero al menos era un mensaje..Syaoran estubó de aventar su pluma pero se contubo y se fue caminando. El chofer le dijo si lo llevaba pero el todo confundido negó con la cabeza y se fue caminando..Con un lápiz y pluma en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

No entendía por que Sakura le haría algo así..Se rascó la cabeza, mientras pasaba cerca de una tienda y se iba de largo, era obvio oh le dijerón algo o encontró una carta de sus fans..

_**(Que raras son las mujeres...Minutos antes estan detrás de ti pero ah ahora que las quieres y las amas simplemente te mandan a la...si a ese lugar especial donde más de la mitad de los hombres vamos a parar, es irónico como ayer la estaba cargando y arrullando..Mientras intentaba velar sus sueños y ella que hacé..Simplemente me deja ir caminando a la escuela..Pero esto no se va a quedar así oh no..Yo voy a hacer algo..Para que aprendá y comprendá que yo soy su novio que ambos somos importantes..)(Syaoran)**_

Llegó hasta su salón y entonces miró que Sakura estaba hablando con un muchacho más enano que el de cabello negro lacio y de ojos cafés oscuros que eran como un chocolate frío.

La miró sonreír, pero cuando ella sintio su mirada simplemente la mirada verde escarlata se volvío triste y hasta perdida, fue gracias a Mei Ling que ella se logró distraer un poco, intentó acercarse mientras daba un par de pasos pero era notorío que las muchachas se le lanzaban encima solamente para saludarlo..Sakura por segunda vez notó la forma en como miraba a las mujeres y siguió pláticando con su nuevo amigo, le sonreía delicadamente mientras ocultaba su tristeza detrás de ese sabor amargo de su garganta.

Mei Ling estaba escribiendo unas cosas en el cuaderno de Sakura, tal vez una dirección..Sakura se despidio del muchacho pues dierón el toque de que tocaba el primer exámen de solo dos..Se frotó los ojos y se fue a sentar en su lugar, estaba recta había mucha tensión sobre sus hombros..Y si volteaba a ver a Syaoran era seguró que sus ojos iban a soltar lágrimas.

Aun que lograr soltar más lágrimas después de todas las ke soltó sería un verdaderó milagro..

El profesor de Inglés paso mientras les informaba que su primer exámen sería de Historia algunos acomodarón sus asientos y la postura de como hacer el exámen..Syaoran intentó acercarse..

-que tienes?-le preguntó, pero Sakura sintió una espina cruzarle el corazón..Obvio no de verdad, pero como una espina clavarse en su corazón se volteo mientras le sacaba la lengua y agarraba el borrador de Syaoran y lo partía..Necesitaba borrador para su exámen, así que era algo sagrado que guardaría tan siquiera de recuerdo-

Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, le tenía tanto miedo?..No, no podía temerle a algo que era conocido..Le temía a las reacciones de su cuerpo..A lo vulnerable que estaba su corazón..

La rubia simplemente pidio entrar al salón, llegó diez minutos tarde..Lo suficiente como para que Sakura hubiera contestado diez preguntas de las 25..Syaoran intentaba darle una mirada al exámen de Sakura, pero la posee en la que estaba impedía que vierá algo de su exámen.

Agachó su cabeza. Y en murmullo le dijo a Sakura:-dejate ver...hermosa-decía en un tono tranquila, el cínismo que ella sintío en esa oración era muy grande..-

No iba a ser mala por esta vez, pero que hay de ella..De lo que sentía de la frustación tan grande de que el le pintará los cuernos..Sintió su cuerpo encojerse..Con muchos nervios sintiendo en su cuerpo, su labio superior temblando..Simplemente no aguanto más y soltó un par de lágrimas no estaba repuesta..Estaba demasiado frágil, sensible..Tembló un poco llamando la atención del profesor que se acercó rápido.

Cuando estubo acercado sntio ese aroma de hermosas flores suaves que Sakura emanaba, pero tambien escuchó un sollozo.

-Señorita Kinomoto se siente bien?-le preguntó el profesor poniendose en cunclillas, mientras Sakura simplemente negaba-

-Sakura!-decía Syaoran que se levantaba de su asiento, el profesort le lanzó una fría mirada en mandató a que sentará, claro escuchar su nombre con preocupación le hizó sentir un poco mejor..No lo suficiente como para perdonarlo..se limpíaba las lágrimas pero estas simplemente no paraban de salir hubó un momento en el que se vio sonriendo ya que el parar sus lágrimas era su prioridad.-

-por favor salga y tome agua señorita-decía el profesor, que la intentaba ayudar a levantar, pero ella estaba débil..Pudo levantarse pero al ver como todos la intentaban mirar sus rodillas estubierón a punto de flaquear.-

Se levantó pero antes se secó sus lágrimas y le entregó al profesor su exámen..Todos se sorprendierón así era Sakura podía estar en las peores condiciones ella intentaba sonreír..Syaoran contestó rápido su exámen pues Sakura lo termino y se fue a tomar un refresco o algo dulce para que le subierá el ázucar. No le importaba si salía bien o mal, simplemente quería estar cerca de Sakura..

_**(Como pude sentarme enfrente de el, sabiendo todo lo mal que hizó..No lo culpó no soy muy buena en estas cosas..Esperen esto si me duele quieré decir que en verdad me gusta Syaoran...La verdad lo comenzaba a sospechar, pero todo se dio tan rápido de un día para otro..Solo quiero que esto pase y que mi pobre corazón no sufrá más..Por que las de la esquina comentan algo?..Por que no puedo tener más amigas como las demás?...Ser disque hermana de Syaoran en verdad lográ hacer que media escuela se pongá en mi contra..Yo no escogí serlo...En fin solo quieró salir de aquí..Ah un lugar lejos de Syaoran Li..Desde este momento...juró que seré lo más fría y perra posible, es imposible no va conmigo..Ya veré que hago..pero juró que me vengaré...Y se como hacerlo..)(Sakura)**_

Termino su exámen y entregó, mientras salía apurado..Pasó por un salón y vio a todos los alumnos consentrados..Siguió su camino por los pasillos y fue a la cafetería ahí estaba ella comprando un refresco... Se acercó como un cazador, mientras Sakura se giraba y veía con desagrado a Syaoran enfrente de ella..

-qué te pasa, que tienes?-le preguntó Syaoran preocupado, pues no es algo nuevo que Sakura sea así de fría con el o que..lloré por tonterás..Por tonteras?-

-nada que te importe-dijo de manera seria y fría, mirando directamente a Syaoran sus ojos estaban rojos..Y sus mejillas colorados debido a lo helado que estaba el refresco..-

-pues me importa mucho, eres casi mi hermana..Y mi novia y futuramente mi esposa..Y creo que sí señorita me importa-decía de manera ruda y tosca, tenía razón a Sakura casi le flaqueaban las rodillas..Por suerte logró cambiar de posición y dejar el refresco sobre la mesa..No se iba a sentar le iba a dar el cortón muy rápido..-

-sabes que no me interesa ser tu novia..No me interesa que nos vayamos a casar..Pero lo que sí me interesa es que no me pintes los cuernos-Syaoran pensaba muy rápido, así que puso su justificación en su celúlar-leí tus mensajes en tu celúlar..Mi amor esto mi amor aquello..vete con esa gata a un motel..Y tengan hijos..Y si quierés cuando nos casemos la invitas a la casa para que te de placer...no?-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas que iban a venir. Las retubó un buen tiempo, mientras Syaoran la miraba pasmado-

-Sakura yo ni conosco a esa tipa del mensaje-decía la verdad..Sakura miró la forma de decir las cosas, cuando una persona mentía le temblaban los ojos..El parecía exaltado así que mejor se volteo molestá escuchandolo hablar, se giró hacia el ya cansada de sus mentiras...-

-eres un hipócrita-dijo Sakura intentando no exaltarse pero era imposible-solo aceptalo quieres?-dijo ya molestá..-

-te vez hermosa molesta..Pero por que debo de admitir algo que no paso?-dijo en tono de tranquilidad. Mientras la sangre que corría por su cuerpo lo hacía de manera rápida..Su corazón bombeaba tan rápido, se paso la lengua por sus labios y se acercó a besar a Sakura no le dio tiempo de que ella respondierá solamente la dejó..perpleja...-te amo..Sakura-le dijo tranquilamente, Sakura se quedó así pasmada-

-no te creo-le dijo dólida. Esas palabras le daban tranquilidad a su alma..Pero y si era cierto lo de la tipa?..-

Si Syaoran mintierá..El no la hubierá besado y no se hubiera opuesto..Agachó la cabeza, en esta vida había muchas tipas que iban a luchar contra ella para poder ser algo más que amigos de Syaoran Li..Y eso iba a tener que irlo aceptando..la pobre de Sakura..

Sakura le mostró una sonrisa..

-me crees?-le preguntó Syaoran, mientras Sakura parecía dudar un momento..Claro lo hacía adrede para que Syaoran se impacientará y la agarrará por la cintura y le dierá giros..Si lo hizó le dio giros, mientras ella reía-

-claro que te creo-dijo Sakura sonriendo..Fue tonta...por no creer en el..Por pelear sin saber...-

Syaoran se fue con ella agarrados de la mano, mientras Mei Ling sonreía..Era cierto todas las viejas de esta escuela iban a hacer muchas cosas para separarlos..Y ella a quién iba a ayudar?..A Sakura...Claro primero iba a ser mala para enseñarla a defenderse..pero poco a poco..le iría enseñando por que debían de estar juntos Sakura y Syaoran..pero todavía no...Aún es muy pronto para que supierán.

_-"Syaoran yo tambien te amo.."-_pensaba Sakura mientras iba caminando agarrada de la mano de Syaoran directo al salón para hacer el siguiente exámen-

**Notas de autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa se acuerdan del fic?..vamos digan que síi yo se que síi..No se por que pero duré tres días haciendo el fic?..

: les gusto?..A mi si me gustó como quedó ahh sii son tan bellos estos tortolos enamorados °¬°

Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la continuación o si tienen dudas o algo Los papas de Syaoran son bien raros pero buena onda xD jajaja me da risa imaginarmelos (claro imaginense a la mama en halloween golpeando al papá solo por que el tiene más dulces que ella)..En fin son un caso perdido ñ.nU

se que me tardé perdón pero bueno aquí esta la continuación..

n.n si quierén recomienden el fic a amigas que crean que les va a gustar...Si quierén

Haber pondré marca haber, haber xDDD...eHm...ehmm...Los...que será bueno..**72?** bueno antes del 70XD jajaja pero bueno no soy mala actualizaré de todas formas

Si quierén agregarme el msn es :

aarce(guión bajo)jimenezz2(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

espero le hayan entedido..Oh eso es para lo que quierán n.n ni pexx nos vemos

atte:

w i l l n i r ä


	8. declaraciones

_**Eres Bello**_

**cap.8 declaración**

_**"No me bastó decirte que te amo una vez, tube que decirlo tantas veces para que me pudierás **_

_**entender"**_

Contestó el exámen sonrrojada, lastíma que las miradas de odio no ayudaban mucho..Syaoran entregó primero que ella y la esperó afuera del salón..Después Syaoran se pusó a pláticar con Eriol.

Eriol le confesó un pequeño secreto a Syaoran, mientras Syaoran descartaba la idea de que Eriol dejará de ser un pervertido malpensado..Un segundo esa no era su descripción?..Sus ojos chocolates no paraban de ver hacía la puerta para el..el exámen fue de lo más sencillo..Claro lo sintió fácil por que hizó recolección de respuestas..

Siguierón pláticando hasta que Syaoran en verdad se desesperó..Eriol notó su desesperación y a los pocos segundos salío Sakura toda mareada parecía que tenía una mirada de un obsesivo estudiante..Y su cerebro intentaba no sacar humo..

-mi cabeza..-decía Sakura, mientras daba un par de pasos..Syaoran se acercó a ella al igual que Eriol..-hola-decía sonriendo, mientras Eriol llegá y la abraza-

-Sakura..-pronunciaba divertido, mientras Syaoran se ponía un poco rojo..de celos-no entiendo que tiene el que no tenga yo-decía divertido, al ver la cara de celos de Syaoran Sakura divertida, lo abrazó tambien-

-es cierto..tu no eres tonto..-le regaló un beso en la mejilla..Demasiado tarde Syaoran ya estaba agarrando a una cualquiera en el pasillo y la abrazaba por la cintura, claro la tipa estaba sonrojada y nerviosa..-

-hey sueltala-decía Sakura que estaba en sus cortos ataques de celos, Eriol tambien la tomó por la cintura y hasta casi la carga, la risita de Sakura fue por que le estaba picando la cintura-

Syaoran la soltó y le guiño el ojo, mientras Eriol se iba escurridizamente..Sakura le golpeó empujandolo un poco.

-idiota-fingía estar molesta..-

-qué?-decía sin entender, accidentalmente la iba a abrazar pero su mano tocó zona peligrosa de Sakura..Ella se giró y lo abofeteo, Mei Ling estaba llegando viendo como esa nueva miraba a Sakura y a Syaoran y se ponía a escribir algo, se acercó peligrosamente mientras su cabello negro lo pasaba por detrás de la oreja..-no puedes espíar a otra persona?-le arrebató el cuaderno, y le arrancó las hojas. La muchacha simplemente se quedó sorprendida..Claro los que estaban cerca vierón eso.-

-eres una idiota-decía la rubia mientras Mei Ling fingia tener miedo..-

-callate que tu no te quedás atras-decía Mei Ling de manera fastidiada, pues esta rubia no tenia mejores insultos-

-obvio idiota yo siempre voy por delante de ti..Aun que te arda-decía divertida, sonriendo con maldad..Iba a irse cuando Mei Ling la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarla-

-claro, tienes sexo por delante y todo por delante..Así que metete tu malditos pensamientos obsenos por tu pequeño trasero y deja a Sakura y a Syaoran si me enteró que hiciste algo pequeña rata..Vas a desear no haber hecho lo que planeas..Así que se una buena ramera y vete a trabajar-la dejó con un temor profundo..Mei Ling acostumbraba a ser así con muchas personas, de hecho en su corta vida siempre ganaba esos pleitos era demasiado fácil..-

-"idiota"-pensaba la rubia oxígenada, mientras Mei Ling la miraba ir-

Agarró el cuaderno de la tipa, mientras veía que estaba haciendo era una carta ..decía "querido Syaoran.."..Atte: Sakura, si claro..Esa ni era su letra. Ya que Sakura escribia mejor..Conocía la letra de sakura, la "r" en lugar de hacerla normal la hacía mayuscula y en pequeña al igual que la l y la h, y a las e le ponía un puntito por debajo..Aventó el cuaderno a la basura y después siguio viendo a la pareja.

-por favor..no coman delante de los pobres-decía Mei Ling, mientras Sakura apenada se separaba de Syaoran y el molestó miraba a Mei Ling-bien ya que tu intento de hombre te dejó de manosear..Quieró invitarlos a la fiesta de disfraces que haré en mi casa..Y tu pedazo de gay por favor no te vistas de he-man-

El año pasado Syaoran se vistio de He-man acompañado de Eriol..Claro solo quería presumir que se veía bien en calzoncillos..Y Eriol iuk, Eriol quería demostrar lo delgado que tenía sus patitas de pollo.

-todavía no olvidas ese día bruja?-decía Syaoran que reñía que Mei Ling-

-como olvidarlo las fotos se rolarón por internet-Sakura miraba a Mei Ling indicandole que se callará-y no cre saber quién fue-decía Mei Ling, que le guiñaba el ojo divertida a Sakura-

Era obvio Sakura le había tomado esas fotos y las había rolado por internet..

-oye recuerdas a esa ex esposa?-preguntaba Syaoran-la condenada tenía tremendo trasero-

-cof, cof era yo-decía Sakura fingiendo que tosia..Todos los estudiantes se estaban llendo a sus casas-

-no pueden faltar..Sakura vistete de gatita play boy-le guiñaba el ojo y se iba-

-lo pensaré-decía Sakura-

-es hora de poner ambiente en la escuela-decía Mei Ling desapareciendo, mientras activaba la alarma de incendios y todos corrían despaboridos..-

Ellos dos mejor se desaparecierón llendose a su casa, Mei Ling iba muy campante por los pasillos, mientras todos mataban por irse..Pensando que en verdad era un incendio..

-cuando dejará de ser así?-preguntaba Syaoran que estaban ya casi a tres casas de llegar a la suya-

-no se, deberíamos agradecerle-mentía Sakura..Mirando a otro lugar colorada-

-eres tan parecida a ella-mentia tambien Syaoran-

-hey comportate-decía divertida, mientras se ponía enfrente de el y le besaba los labios para después acercarse al oído de Syaoran-te amo Syaoran-

Syaoran sintio una alegría enorme al escuchar esas palabras, una descarga electríca pudo llegarle hasta la nuca..De la columna vertebra hasta la nuca y sys mejillas arderle..En verdad su corazón bombeo con fuerza, mientras Sakura estaba apenada y le besaba la mejilla..Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura, mientras la cargaba un poco y la besaba..

No sabía que sentir dentro de el..Simplemente escuchar esas palabras le alegraba el día.

-yo más-le dijo tambien mientras Sakura entonces fingia estar molesta para sacarle la lengua-

-no es cierto-decía divertida-tonto el que llegue al último-y se tiraba corriendo, mientras llegaba apurada a la casa..Pero Syaoran iba de su lado, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a correr al final la ganadorá fue Sakura(pss sii nomodo que la ganadorá fuera Syaoran xD).-

Entrarón contentos a la mansión, los pasillos estaban desiertos, dado a que era una hora temprana..Unas estaban cansadas y simplemente se detenían para descansar y después seguir limpiando, Syaoran caminaba por el pasillo y no se dio cuenta de que su novia se había ido a comer algo..Así que siguió caminando, después de todo ella debió de haber madrugado, mientras el se quedaba dormidote..

Caminó apresurado viendo a dos señoras del aceo en la sala, estubó un poco de tiempo..

-se le ofrece algo?-preguntaba una sirvienta, Syaoran le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza..Las sirvientas a los segundos desaparecierón..Y después aparecio Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa..Estaban sentados ambos mirando la televisión apagada..En verdad era aburrido mirar la televisión, fue hasta que Syaoran encendio el televisor..Fue un silencio en el que simplemente no se hayaban palabras..Al parecer Sakura aprendía rápido a controlar los nervios..Y Syaoran simplemente sabía discimularlos muy bien-

Así estubierón escuchando la televisión, mientras Sakura aburrida terminaba recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran al principio eso la puso nerviosa..Pensando que el la iba a rechazar o a quitar de ahí..Syaoran de reojo veía como estaba Sakura y fingiendo que se estiraba abrazó a Sakura..Sonrojada simplemente levanto su rostro y lo vio..

-Sakura eres muy especial para mi-le decía Syaoran con la voz seria que lo caracterísaba, y sus mejillas encendidas al igual que sus orejas..Estubó intranquilo mientras el latír de su corazón se había más fuerte, hasta creía que Sakura podía escucharlo..-

-especial?-decía Sakura divertida, de ver a Syaoran rojo y de pilón nervioso..Vaya, el nervioso..-

Ella no se quedaba atrás, su estómago estaba con aleteos y su cabeza hirviendo la zona de sus mejillas..Syaoran estubó tentado a olvidar esa declaración, pero al sentir esa intensa mirada de Sakura sobre el mísmo, simplemente soltó un poco el aíre retenido en sus pulmones y se tranquilizo..Sus fosas nasales estaban temblando..

-si..-decía pausadamente, mientras sentía una lenta corriente de aire pasar por ellos..La ventana estaba aberta y se lograba escuchar el clatson de los carros al pasar o la música a todo volumén..-como los niños del teletón, pero más especial-decía soltando una sonrisa, y haciendo que Sakura sonrierá tambien..No iba a discutir algo como eso-

Sakura simplemente se levantó..Logrando que Syaoran le mirará con cierta ternura, nunca en sus años de vivir en este lugar había logradó llevar una buena relación con el señor dobles caras..Era mejor esos pleitos a la antigüa cuando se le veía el calzón y Syaoran le decía que se comprará otros o cuando le puso una iguana en su almohada en modo de juego..Y el muy idiota fue de maricón a acusarla..En verdad era divertido, pero debía reconocerlo..Esa etapa de su vida fue bloqueada, su sentido del humor se apagaba y simplemente solo podía sonreír estúpidamente al ver a Syaoran..

Syaoran había cambiado, antes ni siquiera se dignaba a verle el trasero a las muchachas..Ahora verle el trasero a las muchachas era demostrar su hombría, y tenía a Sakura como si chiquitita my baby..Eran un amor juntos..Oficialmente Sakura fue su mejor novia en toda su vida..No se enojaba tanto..Y no era tan presumida, vanidosa..Esperen tan siquiera Sakura sabía que era vanidad?..Tambien se levantó para mostrar lo alto que era, y lograr verse por el espejo que daba apariencia moderna a su sala..

Sakura estubó tentada a no pellizcarle los pezones por la forma tan chocante y presumida en que el se levantaba.

-siempre eres así-decía mientras ponía un rostro de una muchacha posando para una revista play boy-

-como?-decía el arqueando una perfecta ceja y mirando cautelosamente a Sakura..Era cierto sus años de señorito guapebilidad iba aumentando y no podía hacer nada pues sencillamente era el preferido de las mujeres..Como el protagonista de la historia..-

-así..arrogante, señor y dador de vida..Presumido, idiota, deserebrado..-Sakura le decía las verdades a Syaoran aun que no se estaba midiendo..Syaoran fingía estar ofendido, pues no normalmente le dicen todas esas mentiras-

-_"esta loca, pobre..u.u le afectó ser mi novia, pero debería de sentirse suertuda..NO MUCHAS salén conmigo"_-pensaba distraído, dejo de escuchar ese sermón por parte de Sakura..Su mente solo emitía el sonido de las olas y los pájaros cantando..El viento pegandole en su cara..Sus ojitos brillosos, Sakura le golpeó en el brazo sintiendose completamente ignorada..-

-vez..hasta eres...-decía sin hayar la forma de decir lo que sentía plenamente..Dio media vuelta para irse caminando..Sintiendo que su cabeza estaba tan roja como su cuaderno de corazones..Respiró hasta diez y Syaoran seguía pensando en sabe que cosas...Subió las escaleras, mientras iba a sentarse sobre su escritorio..Y sacaba de su primer cajón un diario con su nombre original escrito..Tenía varios días sin poder escribir algo..Y tenía tanto que escribirle, puso música de ambiente y se sorprendio al escucharse cantar un tema algo alocado..Con un tipo muy guapo, y entonces se trono sus dedos dispuestá a escribir algo..-

Su mente pensaba demasiado, era como si los extraterrestres le hubierán borrado la memoria y solo recordará el nombre de Syaoran...

_-"vamos, Saku consentraté no puede ser posible que solo pienses en el.."_-se regañaba mentalmente, mientras mordisqueaba la parte del tapón de la pluma..Como un foco que estaba apagado fue que se encendío su cerebro..-

_Querido diario:_

_Hola..reberendo amigo, lamento haberte tirado al olvido..No me creerías si te dijerá que en lo último que pienso es en por que escribir estas cosas si alguién puede leerlas después..Es oficialmente estúpido..Qué te diré..Syaoran en verdad me ah hecho una vaga...Y es divertido, oh si...debo de contarte le confese mis sentimientos..Ni siquierá me atrevía a pensar en Syaoran como una especíe de símbolo sexual..y mirame ahora..Soy su novia y dentró de muchos años no casaremos..Obvio no planeo juntar la sangre Kinomoto con la Li para unir genes y convinar sangré..Y wakala!..Esto es producto de Eriol...sin duda Eriol me ah hecho pervertida..Es más soy tan féliz..Eh estado pensando en Syaoran que contestó mis exámenes más fácil..claro tengo que parecer que me quemó el cerebro pero en realidad solo doy un tiempo especial para pensar en el..Lo amo, caray diario se siente tan bien escribirte algo..Algo?..jajaja debería de decir mucho..Nos vemos y hasta luego nene TE AMO SYAORAN.._

_atte:_

_S.K._

Después de pensar en todo ese parlanchino párrafo, donde su mente rápido mecánicamente hablaba de Syaoran...Logró sacar esas palabras, se estiró un poco mientras apagaba la cosa que reproducia su música y se iba a dar un baño..

Ya que salío del baño con las greñas humedecidas y chorreando agua, pudo cambiarse agusto..Y decía agusto pues le gustaba andar en libertad un poco para después cambiarse..Se puso algo normal, mientras salía de su cuarto..Al salir vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol pláticando con Syaoran este estaba ya cambiado y arreglado al parecer esperaban a alguien.

-que hay?-decía mientras, formaba el símbolo de la paz y luego Tomoyo corría a su lado para abrazarla, en verdad los hombres eran más chismosos que las mujeres..Eriol simplemente la abrazó por la cintura y logró ver el rostro celoso de Syaoran, estubó segura que Tomoyo ya sabía todo..Pero no sabía bajo que médios se enteró-

-sabes yo siempre supe que ustedes dos podían terminar juntos..-decía Tomoyo hablando parlanchinamente y a la vez soñadora..Sus ojos destellaban un brillo especial, en el que ellos dos la escuchaban como si relatará cualquier cuento..Pero en realidad comentaba su cuento-

Los novios estaban rojos..

-miralos estan rojitos-decía Eriol burlesco, mientras Syaoran levantaba su rostro y estiraba el puño en alto tal vez amenzandolo con patearle el trasero cuando estubierán solos-

-rojitos?..-preguntaba con irónia Tomoyo, mientras se pasaba un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja y entonces sonreía de oreja a oreja-ellos rojitos, como crees es el reflejo de mi blusa-bromeaba, mientras ambos agachaban más su cabeza..Era escuchar a sus angelitos de la guarda salvo que ellos eran el trabajo de demonios..Dudaba que alguién pudiera defenderlos-

-Sakura en verdad crees poder ser novia de Syaoran?-preguntaba Eriol que estaba tocandole la nuca a Sakura y a la vez a Syaoran, intentando succionar conocimiento alguno..-

-s..si-contestaba apenada..Tomoyo entonces le pegó en la mano como un manotazo..Mientras le guiñaba el ojo, claro la chica amatista tenía más ataques contra ellos..Esa era su suerte de no decirles nada, acaso Dios no aceptaba una mentira?..Una adorada salvación?-

-parece que los niños se lo tenían tan guardado que no lo querían compartir-decía Tomoyo fingiendo estar ofendida, mientras ambos la miraban desafiante..En verdad Tomoyo era una muy buena actriz..Y con esos cambios tan repentinos de actitud iban a terminar llendo con un psicologo o el psicologo de Tomoyo-

-Tomoyo...sabes bien que...no te veó seguido-decía Sakura, mientras ella la miraba de reojo..Intentando comprimir la risa-

-eres una vívora-decía Syaoran mordazmente, que no aguantaba sus comentarios..No se dirigía a Tomoyo..Oh no, el se dirigía a Eriol quien estaba maravillado por tremenda actuación de Tomoyo..Primer lugar en guión..Tomoyo, actores especiales..Tomoyo..Simplemente se ruborizo al pensar que Tomoyo abarcaba para el los primeros lugares en todo-

Esa carisma de Tomoyo para hacer y decir las cosas..Sus cambios de actitud..De sensible a fría y de fría a nerviosa, simplemente casi se desangra al pensar en la oferta que les traía a sus amigos..

-Eriol-decía Syaoran quién hacía el papel de la esposa celosa y Eriol era la amante perfecta-te amo..mi amuchis..besame soy tomoyo-decía bromeando, mientras ponía cara de cachorrito lastimado..Eriol simplemenre río a carcajada, mientras Tomoyo sentía la furia de su aura quemarle la espalda y se retenía las fuerzas para no hecharles a Sakura..Entonces notó lo que Syaoran quería hacer-

-chicos..-decía Eriol, que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para quitarse a Syaoran gay de encima-

-pateticamente gay-decía Mei Ling entrando de repente..-

-Mei Ling por que demonios estas en todos lados?-decía Syaoran que se había quedado atorado en la parte del cierre de Eriol del short..Y Syaoran estaba de rodillas y el mechón de su cabello atorado-

-que asco..vayanse a un hotel par de gays-decía Mei Ling que se giraba repentinamente, murmurando que sus sagrados ojos habían visto algo pornografíco..Claro cualquiera que entrará y no se enterará de lo que pasará iba a malpensar esa escena..-

Tomoyo los ayudó mientras Sakura caminaba de lado a lado..Ideando la manera perfecta de regresarsela a estos dos.

-lo bueno de Syaoran y yo-decía llamando la atención la ojiverde..Logró que lo quería la estaban viendo, intensamente..Y Tomoyo pacientemenete, algo ruborizada pues Eriol estaba sentado a su lado-pero al menos nosotros admitimos nuestros sentimientos-

-Sakura no es bueno decir que Syaoran es algo bueno-decía Mei Ling opinando-

-oye, que quieres decir con eso?-decía Tomoyo levantandose algo cohibida ante ese comentarío indiscreto por parte de Sakura-

-si..ustedes veanse, caminan junto, Eriol mira a Tomoyo..y Tomoyo coquetea con Eriol..-decía Syaoran mientras Tomoyo agarraba una almohada y se cubría por ella, que dierá por salir corriendo.-

Ambos estaban sonrrojados, Mei Ling riendose pues nunca se imaginó que terminarían en parejitas..sus amigos..Y ella qué, un segundo, tenía que buscarse a alguien para su fiesta..Sacó de su bolsa unos pases y los estiró logrando que por el momento Tomoyo y Eriol se tranquilizarán..Agradecierón a Mei Ling por los pases, mientras ella simplemente sonreía y se iba..

Era de esperarse Mei Ling poseía un buen corazón detrás de esa coraza fría de helo y de racismo hacía Syaoran.

-ya casense..y digan que se aman-decía Sakura divertida, al ver la cara de Tomoyo y Eriol, le encantaría tomarles una foto y tenerla de recuerdo para el anuario.-

Ya que fue suficiente molestía para ellos..Eriol por alguna extraña razón no había comentado algo estaba de la misma manera que Tomoyo apenados, cohibidos y hasta nerviosos..No estaban impacientes..e incomodos..Sakura le comentó algo a Syaoran el le contestó de manera insegura, después Sakura le dijo unas palabras a Eriol el contestó con un "si" secó..Y lo mismo pasó con Tomoyo tal vez eso de que ambos se atraían si era cierto y habían arruinado el momento..

-Tomy, acompañame a mi cuarto por mi ipod-decía Sakura, que ni tiempo de contestar dejó..Solamente agarró a Tomoyo y la jaló..Syaoran se sentó a lado de Eriol, lo obligo a alzar la vista y le dijo que tubierá seguridad en el mismo..Sakura simplemente quería una confesión por parte de Tomoyo, no logró sacarle muchas cosas pero lo necesario como para armar el rompecabezas-

**- - - **

Quién sabe como pero los pandilleros habían conseguido asegurarse donde iba a ser la fiesta..Y era claro que iban a asistir..

Mau con su cabello castaño y atado en un débil coleta..Estaba fumando un cigarrillo estilo hippy de los años ochentas, mientras se levantaba a cambiarle de cansión y seguía escuchando música. Regresó a su asiento, mientras fijaba su vista en la amiga ruidosa de Sakura..La de ojos de zafiro con cabello oscuro..Mei Ling, por ese motivo iría a la fiesta..Y aparte para joder a Li..

Pero principalmente para ver a su adorada Mei bailar salsa o alguna cansión pop..Se levanto deseando descansar por más tiempo..Pero solo atinó a irse a buscar un buen traje de disfraces en el que no lo reconocierán..

A Steve le paso lo mismo, buscó un elegante traje para poder ir a la altura de Sakura..Y poderla conquistar discretamente como el enmascarado negro xD...

Desgraciadamente Ian estaba emborrachandose contando los eructos que su desastroza y hermosa boca podía sacar..Y hasta fdestejaba por los insultos y groserias que soltaba su boca en cada ocasión..

Los días pasaban y era algo normal para Sakura el tener que saludar de beso en la boca a Syaoran y de ir caminados agarrados de la mano..Deseando que el día durará más odiaba verlo a su perspectiva pero cada día que pasaba era un día menos de vida..

Pesadamente iba caminando hasta perderse en una esquina..Steve miró como iba Sakura sonriendo a una amiga misteriosa..Y del otro lado la princesita que traía loco a Mau, mientras que atrás de ellos iban Eriol y Syaoran estos últimos iban pláticando y sonriendo, claro se recargó en la pared mientras apretaba sus puños..Estaba viendo como Sakura sonreía y hasta le gustaría que ella le sonrierá así..Se obseciono unos segundos..Hasta sentir celos de Syaoran para luego irse maldiciendo a viva voz lo odiado que estaba de que ese pequeño idiota le quitará todo lo que "quería"..

A lo lejos estaba Mau perdidamente mirando el mar, esos ojos cansados debido a su desvelo...Miró la furia con la que venía Steve y cambio su cara por una más energetica..

**- - -**

Sakura podría decir los te amos que quisierá ya que la confesión que hizó logró hacer que un peso de encima se le quitará..Y es que cada vez que veía a Syaoran le daban ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo hasta romperle los huesos y de nalguearlo..Oh, debería tomar nota, agarrar el trasero no era un privilegio que se le dierá a todas..

**Notas de autora:**

ahh me tarde perdón ñ.nU...

Bueno gracias a sus reviews los amo!(gracias por recomendar mi fic n.n en verdad)

AMO CADA REVIEW QUE ME MANDAN Y AMO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS DEJÁN Y SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO..

ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A ESAS PERSONAS QUE SABEN ALEGRARME EL DÍA CON SUS REVIEWS..n.n sigan comentando..

Haber quieró XD poner record de nuevo ...haber..lleguen a los** 89..**podrán o,o?

Si los cumplen recibirán sorpresita(debo de pensar en algo que les encante..xDD)..

Bueno si llegan a ese número, es más si lo superán actualizo en menos de una semana, cinco días o hasta menos en ustedes depende..NOS VEMOS MUCHO Y CUIDENSEE!

ATTE:

**w i l l n i r a**


	9. venganzas adólescentes

_**E r e s B e l l o !**_

**Cap.9 **venganzas adólescentes..

Esta vez había decido dar un paseo sola..Estaba tan cansada que solamente quería regresar a casa; Steve ahí estaba cerca de la plaza, mirando con mucha precausión a Sakura..Esta llevaba un paso algo cálmado. Se acercó peligrosamente, mientras ella se detenía y con un poco de agitación volvía a respirar.

-Saku-pronunciaba con su usual voz. Sakura casi se cae del susto pero con tranquilidad respiro un poco más..-

-Steve-decía tranquila, mientras le sonreía. Steve se coloró un poco, pero en tonces miró que ella estaba tosiendo. Sakura se notaba algo intranquila, Steve era un buen muchacho pero cuando se enojaba simplemente tenía su genio y le daba miedo.-

Steve agarró mucho coraje y valor; Apretó sus puños y con mucho cuidado de no decír más de la cuenta. Siguió el paso de Sakura, ella se dirigía a su casa...

-Sakura quieró decirte algo, si te interesa enfrente del mirador a las siete...-

Sakura que no entendío eso se coloró un poco y entonces asintío. Steve satisfecho paso a la parte dos de su malvado plan.

**- - - **

-Qué!-decía exaltado Ryo, que en verdad nunca esperó un cambio drástico de planes-

Yuki estaba tan sorprendida como el, el maldito desgraciado de Cox..les había jugado totalmente mal. Molestá se levanto sin perder la calma. Caminó hasta llegar enfrente de el. La cara fina de señor Cox estaba arrogante, Ryo odiando a ese hombre quisó ver la negociasión de su esposa, pero simplemente el estaba interesado en su esposa.

-señor..Cox-hablába su esposa, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de una mujer seria. Estaba comenzando a creer que su esposa debería de conducir su empresa, pero recordó con mucha irónia que ambos poseían la misma cantidad de propiedades-disculpe pero quieró decirle que el contrato de que mi hijo se iba a casar ya esta firmado y quieró informarle que..Ya tiene prometida..Y respecto a su nueva propuesta-pasaba su lengua por sus hermosos labios, mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño-

-señora Li..-decía el señor Cox, en un tono como si la pareja fuerá unos ineptos-solo vine a reafirmar el contrato, puedo hacerles cambios..Para poder negociar quieró decir que yo nunca dije que matrimonio..Hisé claro que debían ustedes de casar a sus hijos, pero si mi mente no me fallá..Esta prohibido que Sakura se casé con Syaoran-Un ataque que ellos no se esperarán; Ryo molestó y harto, creyó que era hora de usar su mente y no dejar ver que el era el tonto..-

-señor Cox..Sakura tiene el apellido Kinomoto..-decía pausadamente, Yuki simplemente se giró y le sonrío. El señor Cox con demasiada molestía agregó de nuevo-

-si, pero no hay contrato..Los Kinomoto no eran dignos de tener esa hija-comenzaba a hablar-si Syaoran se casa con ella su honra se vendrá abajo-Y seguía hablando, el era un obstacúlo para el matrimonio de sus pequeño-

-me importa muy poco, el contrato sigue..Y si no esta agustó puede irse de esta empresa y perder su bolsa de fondos..Así que señor Cox conocé la salida-decía Yuki de manera ruda, el señor Cox miró con rabía a esa mujer. Estaba derrotado, había intentando anular el contrato de una manera imposible. Se fue con la frente en alto. Ryo fue a abrázarla, mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella..Indiscretamente aparecío la secretaria, interrumpiendo a Yuki con que la junta de empresaríos estaba por comenzar, se despidío de su esposo mientras llegaba apurada-

La junta estaba a favor de que Syaoran se casará con Sakura...Algo que le gustaba, pues se sabía que Sakura era una buena muchacha. Siguió con el pensamiento alegré mientras, no hayaba hora de salir y de sentirse tranquila. La empresa la ponía demasiado segura, fría una persona totalmente distinta a la persona que era..

**- - - **

Estubó arreglandose un poco el cabello..Syaoran le había dicho que había ido a visitar a Eriol, así que se apuró para irse temprano y regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible. No encontraba sus llaves y recordó que Syaoran se las había llevado pues las de el se le habían extraviado en su habitación. Y era obvio, ella no le comentó que iba a salir así que se fue sin llaves.

Caminó un poco y evitó que la reconocierán pues tremendo escandalo que iba a hacer Syaoran si se enteraba. Llegó a tiempo para ver a Steve aun que no le tenía mucha confianza, simplemente apartó sus pensamientos de desconfíanza. Estaba terminando de fumar cuando entonces giró y la vio iba a cruzar la calle. Con su esvelta figura, llegó en poco tiempo al lado de Steve.

-te vez linda-le dijo Steve, mientras Sakura reía de manera nerviosa-

-gracias tu tambien..-decía de manera sencilla. Steve sonrío..Nadie le había dicho que se veía lindo-

-vas a ir a la fiesta?-preguntó Steve con curiosidad. Sakura sorprendida de que lo hubierán invitado, solamente asintío; Por algúna extraña razón, la sangre que corría por sus delgadas venas estaba corriendo demasiado rápido-

Plático con el poco tiempo, aún que no era nada malo. Escuchar que Steve iba a ir vestido de vampiro..Le agradaba la idea, los labios de Steve se movían ligero, siempre mirando a Steve..Pero el estaba consentrado viendole los labios. Se sonrojo y entonces sin previo aviso..Steve se acercó y la beso..

-yo..-dijo Sakura, no sintío presión en sus labios..Simplemente se giró a ver como el sol ya se estaba ocultando completamente..-

Ian le había dicho que vio por el mirador a Sakura con Steve y no se equivocó, ella estaba con el..Pero cuando llego el le plantó un beso pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó viendo un poco más. Con sus ojos chocolate aún divagando la imagén del beso de Sakura y su amante, la vio sonreír..Así que escogía a Steve..

Apretándo sus puños se dio media vuelta y miró de manera asesina a Ian..Le dio un leve "gracias" y se fue caminando, sintiendose perdido.

Conocía el camino que debía tomar a su casa..Y entonces una parte dentró de el..Le decía que Sakura en verdad no lo amaba..Sonrío con amargura sus ojos brillosos..Reteniendo cierto líquido salino, sin poder más pego su espalda a la pared..Tapando su tristeza; Antes de demostrarse débil, iba a conocer que con Syaoran no se jugaba.

Se limpío parte de sus ojos, mientras se iba caminando con un aspecto sombrío..Rápido tocó la puerta de Eriol, este al verlo en ese estado pidío que se tranquilizará y le contará todo lo que había visto.

Mientras Steve se había hecho el tonto y le había dicho a Sakura que fue un tonto, que lo disculpará fue por ese motivo que lo disculpaba y tambien por que parecía mariquita diciendo "perdón, fui un tonto". Se despidío de el y como si fuerá un presentimiento abrío enormemente los ojos al sentir una punzada en su corazón..Se tranquilizó y respiró profundamente; Su pelo castaño alborotado estaba algo salado, debidó al oleaje y a que la marea estaba subiendo. Con pasos lentos y desganados fue hasta su casa..Para darse un baño, preguntó a las sirvientas si Syaoran había llegado pero ellas simplemente le decían que no.

Es sorprendente con la facilidad que se te puede destrozar el corazón..Estaba acostada en su cama sin nada que hacer, ya estaba bañada. Eran las diez y Syaoran no llegaba..Estubó tentada a llamar a Eriol, pero simplemente quisó que se divirtiera, se le formó una grande sonrisa al escuchar su voz por el pasillo..Tal vez estaba hablando por teléfono o algo, salío rápido sin importarle si la veía en ropa para dormir..

Y con espanto lo vio siendo besado por una rubia que ella conocía muy bien. Laila, su simple nombre apestaba..El simplemente la miró..

-Syao..-decía mientras se intentaba acercar, pero el simplemente se aparto-

-aléjate...infiel-le dijo, su voz hirío a Sakura. Claro, Sakura simplemente pensó que era producto del alcohol.-

-Laila, vete de aquí-le dijo Sakura, mientras Laila comenzaba a reír igual que Syaoran ahora lo entendía..Syaoran no la tomó enserio, simplemente se iba a revolcar con la primera que vierá. Agachando su cabeza, se volvío a meter a su cuarto..Syaoran siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-

Laila sonrío de manera victoriosa, Sakura seguía encógiendose en la oscuridad de su cuarto..Sus piernas flaquearon así que calló de manera lenta sobre el piso frío..Volvío a escuchar un portazo, así que el decídia lo free..Se quedó dentró de su cuarto tirada sobre el piso, un par de lágrimas rodarón sobre sus ojos..Pero que equivocados estaban, ambos malinterpretando las cosas..

Syaoran simplemente había corrido a Laila, la muy tonta no paraba de insinuarsele..Acostumbrado a que Sakura se le resisitierá y se pone con la primera que encuentra que no se opone le molesta. Se imaginaba la cara víctoriosa de Sakura al haber enamorado a Syaoran para después traicionarlo con su 'enemigo'.

Volvío a cubrir su cara con la almohada, iba a tener que conseguirse una nueva pareja para el baile ese de disfracez.

El aroma que estaba rondando por su cama, le reconfortó por poco tiempo. Con tranquilidad o sín ella, se quedó dormido. Pensando que el olor de Sakura le ayudaba a imaginarse cubriendose en la fría noche con sus brazos tiernos y suaves. También ese agradable olor le ayudó a sentir un beso en sus labios, pero estaba demasiado dormido..Como para querer notar la realidad, y entre sueños con tartamudeos asqueó ese beso, los labios de Steve habían probado los de Sakura..

No se despertó, al contrarío en sueños podía lograr llegar a la tranquilidad con su corazón..La noche por esta vez no tenía estrellas con que alumbrar la oscura noche, respirando pausadamente..

Sakura simplemente estaba intentando dormir..Lo que hubierá hecho, pero el imaginarse a Syaoran teniendo relaciones con otra mujer la hacía sentir unos celos terribles. Apretaba su puño mientras se encajaba un poco las uñas..Poco a poco fue despertando, el sol se colaba de manera muy traviesa por sus cortinas..Con pereza, entró al baño y después salío para irse con el uniforme, al terminar de ponerse su chaqueta se arregló el cabello alisandolo, una leve bandita para hacer que no se vierá feo..

Bajó viendo que no había nadie desayunando, faltaban diez minutos para que dierán el toque..Se fue rápido maldiciendo a Syaoran por no haberla despertado, era obvio por algúna extraña razón el estaba molesto con ella; Lo único que podía pensar era que el la miró cuando estaba en pleno intercambio de saliva, no hubó saliva..Solo fue de piquito, como sea...

Se fue rápido mientras, cerraba el portón detrás de ella, vió su bicicleta; La tomó mientras se iba en ella, hubierá usado sus patines pero traía la bicicleta..Se detubó para esperar que los carros pasrán, al ver que esto no tenía fin se fue por otro camino..No llegó rápido su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, sonrío de manera forzada, pensando que Syaoran no debía verla así..Con mucho orgullo por dentro siguió caminando, dejando su bicicleta cerca de las demás, caminó más rápido, casi trotando. Los alumnos estaban ya dentró de sus salones; Para el profesor ver a la mitad de la clase era normal, ver a Syaoran hojear una revista era normal, pero no ver a Sakura Kinomoto enfrente de Syaoran interrumpiendo la clase con sus maldiciones..Eso no era normal. Sakura fue por un pase de entrada al salón, con sus ojos verdes volvío a pasear su mirada viendo su casillero..Al abrirlo vio la nota más desagradable del mundo.

_"Volvémos a los viejos tiempos..Ríval Sakura"._

Caligrafía leíble, la hisó bolita mientras abentaba la bola de papel al bote de basura, vio que no tenía su libro de historia, así que se fue rápido pensando que iba a hacer un dictado la maestra. Con la pésima suerte que se cargaba se olvido de su pulcera de la suerte..Y su peínado era moderno ya que no le dio tiempo de peinarse muy bien, escuchaba la voz tranquila del profesor, tragó saliva solo eran diez minutos de retraso..Mentía eran once..Contando los minutos que perdía si seguía viendo, tomó aíre..Y al entrar el profesor se le quedó viendo.

-señorita Kinomoto-todos se girarón a verla, las mejillas de Sakura se incendiarón y solo sintío una bola de papel golpearle en una mejilla..Tomó la bolita y la aventó a Syaoran que el fue el que hisó que se golpéara, el profesor simplemente tomó el pase de entrada..Sakura se sentó hasta delante. Teniendo una mejor vista del pizarrón-

Sentía ganas de vomitar, pues la letra del profe no era la mejor..No miró a Syaoran..El profesor término su clase y le preguntó a Sakura por que había llegado tarde, ella respondío con crudeza que por que alguién le atrasó el reloj media hora..El profesor soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero a Sakura eso no le hisó gracía, volvío a acurrucarse entre sus libros..Ocultando su ópaca mirada, Laila que era la de la esquina(no de esas mujeres que trabajaban en la esquina), si no que estaba viendo con orgullo lo que había logrado..Le envío el mensaje de invitación de la fiesta de Mei a Syaoran pero el dijo que iría solo, con una enorme paz rodeándolo simplemente volvío a terminar la revista. La guardó dentro del libro de Historia de Sakura y entonces lo pusó debajo de su asiento, lo mejor sería hacerle el peor día de su vida a Sakura..El asientó de enfrente estaba desocupado, la siguiente hora pidío que todos los alumnos fuerán a su asiento; Ahí estaba escuchando los ronquidos del de alado, aburrida miró a la maestra, sus parpados querían caerse..Estaba casi cabezeabdo, sintiendó que no iba aguantar más calló dormida..

Syaran aprovechó esto, para pegarle en la espalda a Sakura algo de soy idiota y lo digo con orgullo..Le encintó las piernas con cuidado de que no se despertará..Le pusó un par de corchó sobre su cabello..Le escondío las llaves de la casa, y eso que soló era el principio del adorado día de Sakura. Después de despertarse notó que la puerta estaba cerrada, no había nadie..Se exaltó y al levantarse se fue de boca y se pegó muy fuerte por la parte delantera..Si no tenía senos sin duda esto le acabó lo poco que tenía..

Se levantó y vio sus pies encintados, después como nieve caía de su cabeza..Era corcho desbaratado, molesta se volvío a levantar pero esta vez quitandose con muy mal humor la estúpida cinta.

-estupida cinta-decía molesta, mientras se sacaba el chicle y lo pegaba en la parte del asiento de Syaoran, dejó sus cosas mientras se iba a intentar abrir la puerta..Esto no era buena suerte, eran las malditas bromas pesadas de su estúpido Syaoran, si su estúpido Syaoran..-"maldito quién le enseño tantas bromas?"-pensaba distraída, intentó varias veces abrír la puerta, pero nada..-

Su fuerza era mínima que no podía ni romperla, miró el estante que estaba pegado a la pared y ahí estaba su salvación una ventana..Escaló despacio el estante, algunos alumnos estaban mirandola y mejor se fuerón. Sakura abrío la ventana, miró sobre ella la altura pues..La altura era mucha, si se sentaba y se dejaba caer no le iba a doler tanto. Miró otra vez por el pasillo, y siguió su estrategía, de todas formas dolío..Al llegar al suelo procuró caer con los pies, y tremendo dolor que le causo eso..

Calló sentada, mientras se sobaba..Gruño de manera débil; Con sus cabellos aún revueltos logró llegar hasta ver como estaba Mei Ling con una muchacha, al parecer discutiendo por su asiento.

-Sakura..dile que aquí nos sentamos nosotras!-estaba con sus manos en la cintura y mirando de manera fea a Laila. Sakura celosa por aquél incidente, llevó las palmas de su mano a la mesa..Y miró a Laila cerca de los ojos.-

-largate de mi mesa..zorra-Laila, entonces tragó saliva demasiado lenta..Y se fue con mucha gentileza. Sakura entonces se sentó..Una maldita papa con catsup fue a dar dentró de su bebida, y vio a Syaoran riendose..como un grandisimo idiota-

Si hubierá un concurso para la risa más idiota..Syaoran se llevaría todos los premios, se levantó y Mei Ling estaba intentando calmarla, pero Sakura se levanto tomó su refresco y fue hasta llegar donde estaba Syaoran con sus amigos los futbolista..

-eres un grandisimo idiota..-y le volteo el refresco mientras Syaoran asqueo casi vomita pues la papa humeda se le embarro en la frente-por tu culpa llegue tarde, por tu culpa me caí..Y me aplaste los senos y por tu culpa no tengo bebida-casi lo agarra de las solapas y lo golpea-

_**(Estaba molesta, quién demonios es el?..Es un idiota, solo por ser mrs. popularidad ya se cree mucho; Que me bese el trasero este niño mímado, el tiene la culpa de todo, si Mei Ling se cae Syaoran tendrá la culpa ahh..lo golpearé..Es más ahorita) (Sakura)**_

Syaoran entonces molestó la agarro por la muñeca y la llevó..Todos siguierón haciendo sus actividades al ver como Sakura desaparecía con Syaoran..Claro el primero la iba jalando como si de una muñeca de trapo fuerá, lo vio entrar al baño de hombres..Grabe error, el quería que ella entrará un segundo la invitó a entrar..Se limpío el refresco y solamente la miraba por el espejo. Ahora el era la víctima..El la encierra, la ata y el se viene a hacer la víctima..Estaba por estallar.

-eres una pesada-Sin duda esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakura exasperada se le acercó a grandes pasos molesta e irritada-

-eres un idiota, por tu culpa llegue tarde..Y me han pasado cada cosa que estoy segura que tu tienes algo que ver en eso..Así que no te hagas la víctima maldito idiota..Además de que solo fui un estúpido juguete de diversión..Por que ayer se nota que la pasaste bien con Laila no?-termino dando un grande respiro, mientras Syaoran se sentía complacido, había logrado que Sakura se pusierá celosa..Pero el tambien estubó celoso..-

Le tapó la boca, mientras llegaba su turno para hablar..Al tocarla una leve reacción electríca recorrío ambos cuerpos, el de ella por la tensión de que entrará alguién y los pescará...

-Vi como Steve buscaba en tu boca un tesoro..-decía con sarcásmo...-enfrente del mirador-Sakura estaba toda paralizada, mientras Syaoran la soltaba-no se que demonios hago tocandote..Y tu vienes y te quejás por un mensaje de celúlar..Y ahí voy yo de idiota para que me perdónes..-el si tenía un motivo por que enojarse..Y ella tambien, miró a otro lado..Queriendo soltar las lágrimas, no Syaoran ya las estaba soltando..Quería abrazarlo y explícarle todo, pero el estado en el que el estaba era casi imposible-

-pues tu ayer no te quedaste tan atras..-le dijo Sakura, intentando no quedár como la infiel, traicionera novia..-

-pudrete-dijo de manera dura, mientras daba media vuelta. Intentando que ella se quedará viendose en el espejo-

-cómo?-dijo, pensando que había escuchado mal y que había sido una mala pesada de este estúpido niño que tenía enfrente. No pedía mucho, solo tres minutos de nada de insultos; Cinco minutos más, si estaba más de cinco minutos escuchando sus estupideces lo iba a golpear y le iba a hacer todo lo que aprendío en el canal de las luchas. Al verlo con esa cara de no retirar lo que había dicho, simplemente se volteó a ver a otro lado. Tenía que asegurarse de que el pensará que le iba a pedir perdón-

-sabes que...castaña-Ahora tenía algo encontra de las castañas?-puedes largarte con Steve..adelante, vete...Ya dentró de un par de años, tu te quedáras conmigo..Y viviremos felices y no te daré el divorcio, estarás en mi lado..Conmigo-Ahora lo entendía Sakura, era un hombre celoso que quería tenerla a ella-

Ahora el creía que ella era de su propiedad, simplemente siguió mirando el vacío. Poniendo plena atención en esta plática estúpida.

-eres un idiota celoso-La tomó rudamente por los hombros. A centímetros de que sus labios chocarán, simplemente sonrío con amargura-para estar con el, primero debó morir..-su voz era tan fría que hasta le hisó sentir escalofríos, su mirada chocolate era tan despota que hasta le dolío ser Sakura Kinomoto a la persona que le estaba regalando la mirada-

El leve parloteo de las personas que pasaban por el baño, simplemente eso..Se lograba escuchar.

-y no puedes negar de lo que sentiste ayer..-hablaba de nuevo, como alguién que se sacaba las palabras de un libro de fraces hechas..-

-así..y dime señor sabelotodo..que demonios sentí ayer..-la voz de Sakura era intranquila, su garganta se iba a cubrir..Su voz ronca..La voz ronca y gruesa de Syaoran la hacía casi temblar..-

-celos..Celos igual que yo..simples celos..Y odías admitir que eres una felina celosa..-Ahora usaba metáforas, rolo sus ojos intentando comprimir la risa. Para Syaoran esto era la ínicio de tal vez perder a Sakura por siempre!-

-si me sigués tratando como una propiedad, tenlo por seguro que no me importaría irme a la cárcel..Li..-Se soltó del agarre de Syaoran solo para darse la vuelta y salir del baño-

Syaoran la vio salir, sonrío mientras se veía al espejo. Comenzaban a salirle las ojeras..Y su mentón tenía casi barba, se labo las manos. Y entró al baño estas conversaciones le hacían ganas de orinar, (no mamess xDD)..Se volvío de nuevo las manos, mientras veía entrar a Eriol. Este no se encontraba sonriendo de alegría, se encontraba preocupado.

-Syaoran-la voz de Eriol era preocupada, si..Así la sintío Syaoran, que al verlo agitado simplemente enderezó su postura-Steve va a golpéarte-decía sencillamente, mientras de nueva cuenta sostenía aire con sus pulmones, Syaoran sonrío con amargura si le partían la cara de niño bonito lo tenía merecido ¿no?-

-ese idiota no me pondrá un dedo encima..-decía con orgullo, mientras sus ojos casi se encendían..Eriol dio un par de pasos atrás, encogiendo su figura casi cerca de la puerta, donde descansaba un poco..Pensó en la amatista y los peligros que corría Mei Ling, Sakura y su amatista si estaban cerca de esos bandalos..Que sabe que cosas podían hacerles..Negó con la cabeza para el mísmo, Syaoran no podía enterarse de eso, si lo hacía era posible que no dejaría salír a Sakura a menos que fuerá con el..Y por como vío a Sakura hace tres minutos, era obvio que habían discutido..Y no una discución de "eres idiota.."y el contestaría un "gracias tu también." No, esta vez si fue algo serío-

Siguió a Syaoran el se mostraba pensativo, y no quería imaginar que clase de perversas cosas al ver Steve podría hacer.

_**(No podría tratar con gente sin privilegios, aún le faltaba tanto por aprender..Y pensár que el se va a casar con Sakura, sin duda cuando Steve se enteré lo va a...Ni pensar en lo que le puede hacer, por eso deberé cuidarlo...No cuidarlo tanto pues el sabe defenderse mejor que yo..Pero al menos debo advertirlo..No dejarlo solo por ejemplo..)(Eriol).**_

**- - - **

Mei Ling estaba guardando las cosas en su casillero, cerrandolo levemente..Ya había terminado sus clases, Sakura estaba esperandola pues la maestra de coro le pidío un par de segundos..Ella simplemente estaba terminando de meter sus libros. Tomó un par de folletos y se pusó a meter en cada casillero que había por el pasillo. No era nada malo, solo una pequeña jugada a Ian y esto sería fácil. Era obvio que no lo iba a invitar, gente como el merecía estar en algún barrio chino de Nueva York. Reía ante ese último comentario, término de hacer su travesura mientras lo veía..Fumando un cigarrillo con su figura cansada..

Al verla apagó el cigarrillo, y se acercó como si fuerán amigos de toda la vida, Mei Ling estaba interesada en ver a Sakura salír de ese maldito lugar.

-Hola..Mei-Mei Ling, simplemente lo miró mordisquéo su labio y sonrío de manera arrogante-

-para ti soy..Mei Ling..-lo miró de arriba abajo tal vez midiendo su grado de moda, Ian al sentirse observado así creyó que a veces las niñas ricas necesitaban un poco de humildad y sencillez-y bien..?-dijo mientras, cruzaba sus manos y miraba directamente a Ian..-

-olvidalo..Creo que perdí mi tiempo intentando hablar con alguién de tan baja clase..Dios, que bueno que no somos amigos. Se sintío horriblemente ofendida, y justó cuando se perdío aparecío Sakura con su mirada llena de enojo-

-tranquila, no soy Syao-decía de manera serena, mientras Sakura se abrazaba a ella y entonces mojaba con lágrimas la camisa de Mei Ling-

La abrazó, reconfortandola un poco con ese gesto..Claro Sakura estaba pensando que la que la abrazaba era Syaoran...Levantó su mirada y entonces siguío camino con Mei Ling..Su día iba a ser sofocante estar siendo reodada a la hora de comer por cierto castaño con ojos castaños..

La diferencia entre ellos era tan grande su cáracter..Eran como dos polos opuestos que en lugar de repelarse se..¿atraén?..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autoraa:**

perdón por la tardanza estaba acabando mis exámenes el viernes y luego no podía subir capítulos..x.X en fin se me fue la imaginación..

;D bueno..cuidense mucho y no se preocupén ya estoy de vacasiones así que podré actualizarles un poco más rápido..

è.e no se desesperen y **dejen reviews **n.n CUIDENSEEEE:D:D:D:D;P

_atte:_

_willnira;')! (:_

_dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia..Y gracias por ese comentario (mi pc tiene un words diferente y mi ortografía apesta x.X así que bueno no tengo quién me cheque las faltas de ortografías y bueno..gracias por tu crítica..)_

_Respectó a los otros reviews me agrada que les vaya gustando la historia y ya saben n.n cuenten conmigo para lo que seá.! c-yaa _

**"es el tiempo hacía atrás donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**

**cuando el mundo se pará y te observa girar**

**es tiempo para amar.."**

**"tiempo para sentir, y decir sin hablar**

**& escuchar sin oír**

**un silencio que rompe en el aire un vioLin **

**es tiempo de vivir.."**

_Parte de la cansión de tiempo de baLs x.X(y según soy chOlaa jaladas ke me gustan se cuidaan)_


	10. nuestra aventura

_Eres bello.._

Cáp.10 Pequeña aventura

_"**Todo mi amor**_

_**Esta en tus manos..."**_

Con su cabello castaño estaba saliendo de la casa, siendo acompañada por Tomoyo..El viento estaba revolviendo su cabello, sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecérseles..Sus labios rojos debido al mordisqueo que mantenía..

-Saku-decía Tomoyo que estaba viendo como Mei Ling peleaba contra Ian..-

No quiso interrumpirla, Sakura estaba aguada y soltando bruscamente las verdades..La llevaba caminando y ahí vio a la única persona que la podría ayudar..Era Syaoran estaba platicando con Eriol sobre algo novedoso, y al ver que Sakura estaba tambaleante rápido se acercó con Syaoran, pero Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos..Aun que no estaba dormida, cerrando los ojos podía olvidar donde estaba.

-Syao-decía Tomoyo nerviosa, de tener que interrumpir la conversación. Eriol miró a Tomoyo, Syaoran a la cabeza que estaba haciendo muecas que era Sakura-

-Dios mío, es Sakura...-decía Syaoran ya dejando el vaso de cerveza, dándoselo a Eriol. Este al principio se molesto pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Syaoran en verdad le pidió las llaves a su carro...-

Cargó a Sakura mientras ella simplemente se intentaba separar...Estaba comenzando a forcejear...Tomoyo fue con Eriol, bueno primero dijo a Mei Ling que estaban metiendo cosas extrañas la gente...Mei Ling se alarmó y corrió a Ian y a Steve, claro sin hacer un tremendo show delante de todos...Después de eso, miró como Steve se iba molesto y con ojos chispeantes..

Ian simplemente estuvo viendo el perfecto perfil de Mei Ling...

**- - - **

Se llevó a Sakura cargando, ella estaba delirando por decirlo así..No estaba alterado, solo quería saber que demonios había tomado Sakura?..Ebria no estaba, drogada...?...

-Sakura despierta-Sakura estaba en verdad despierta, solo estaba maldiciendo entre dientes a Syaoran por cargarla y llevarla hasta el carro...-

Era la tortura más grande, el era un idiota...Su idiota.

Miraba fijamente el camino, ella estaba volteando su cuerpo para ver sobre la ventanilla..El cielo estaba oscuro y algo nublado, posiblemente en la mañana llovería y las olas serían brutalmente grandes, el sol estaría ocultado...Y el viento hiciera mecer las ventanas...Hasta hacerlas azotar, no tendría ganas de salir y mucho menos de comer...

Volvió a mirar, el camino era en silencio...Un silencio no tan incomodo como los que había sentido esa tarde, sacó algo de su bolsa y se pintó un poco la boca..Syaoran sintió una presión sobre sus labios, halló la forma de pintarse los labios de Sakura demasiado...emocionante para su gusto, la vio acomodarse una melena...Para después volverse acostar..Ahora ella actuaba como si fuera normal..

Encendió el estereo mientras escuchaba algo de noticias..Solos ellos dos sin nada que decir.

-Syaoran-ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos-...Te...Amo-y se giró sin importarle si estaban detenidos o algo..Sus labios fueron a parar sobre los de Syaoran el estaba perplejo..Se supone que el era la máquina de seducción pero ¡No, ella lo estaba besando, por cierto era travieso y juguetón..-

La alejó de él, estaba manejando...Otra distracción como esas e iban a parar a un canal o a la playa..Pero ella ya no estaba 'jugando', estaba tomándose ese beso muy enserio, y mentalmente se odiaba por haber sido él, el que se atrevía a llevarla a casa...Podía estar bailando, o platicando e mujeres con Eriol...Por cierto el era bueno criticando los gustos de la moda...Y tenía su toque gay, todos lo tienen...

-detén el auto-dijo ella, que empezaba a levantarse del asiento, ahora estaba subiéndose a el..Ella tenía una cara seductora, su garganta estaba intentando dejar de sentir un nudo..La voz no le salía, sus pupilas se estaban dilatando...-

El tocó parte de su muslo, mientras sentía como ella estaba seduciéndolo con la mirada..Era sorprendente lo que esa mirada verde estaba provocándole a el..El auto ya había parado, seguía viéndola a los ojos...

La voz de ella era suave, su piel era tan suave..Como su voz...

-no...Quiero...Tener que lidiar con la policía..Podría meterme preso por abuso a menores-decía él, ella simplemente reía-

-tranquilo...-Esta actitud nunca la tuvo Sakura, ella de hecho ella era tímida para esta clase de cosas...Se seguía preguntando que clase de pastilla, bebida le habrían dado...La diferencia de las Sakuras era muy fácil...Está Sakura era algo cooperadora la otra no afloja mucho...Esa era la diferencia-solo quiero hacer algo...Desde hoy-decía ella con su voz haciéndola gruesa...Estaba ya encima de Syaoran, con su mirada verde devorándolo...-

El estaba nervioso, ella estaba llevándose sus manos detrás de su cuello, a sus labios su lengua la recorrió, estaban resecos...Y ásperos...Ella simplemente se estaba acercando..Él, dejo de respirar, tragó saliva de manera muy lenta...Y hasta sintió que su estómago quería sacar los intestinos, su corazón estaba bombeando tan fuerte...La sangre le corría más rápido por las venas, ese roce ya no era algo tibio era algo caliente, cada vez que la piel tierna de Sakura rozaba con la suya quemaba..Sencillamente así...quemaba...

Sakura acercó sus labios a la frente de Syaoran y la besó..Solamente era eso, un beso en al frente.

-listo-decía ella con su voz infantil, mientras veía las caras que formaba Syaoran-

El simplemente se quedó perplejo...Ella era muy traviesa, la miró pasarse a su lugar casi tropezándose...Aceleró y ella se atoró, su trasero estaba arriba y su cara sobre donde iban las piernas. Gruñó haciendo que Syaoran la escuchará, pero el elevó el sonido de la música, estaba lastimándose...

-HEY!-gritó, Syaoran se detuvo, y entonces no hallaba de donde tomarla..Su mirada estaba viendo las pantaletas rosas de Sakura,

Hasta que pudo acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto. Fue entonces que volvió a seguir el camino. Pero no podía llevar así a Sakura. Su primera idea fue un motel de paso. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, y cuando llegarán a casa. Era mejor, paso a la farmacia por algunas cosas y después condujo en dirección opuesta a su casa. Compró aspirinas y otras cosas.

Cuando regresó vio que Sakura estaba congelándose de frío se quito el saco y se lo colocó encima de su pecho. Volvió a manejar hasta llegar a un motel.

No se fijó en el nombre, así que estaciono su jeep claro si pasaba gente que conocía a sus padres y veían su carro lo estaciono cerca de la entrada o sea, algo metido de todos. Cuando estuvo algo escondido, entró y vio que la recepción estaba una mujer con una verruga cerca de sus labios cabello negro algo obesa y ojos oscuros. Estaba limándose las uñas.

Parecía concentrada en lo que hacia así que se acerco de manera lenta y sigilosa. Con una voz madura..Divago un poco sobre las palabras adecuadas que debía usar.

-Disculpe señora-decía mientras comenzaba a sacar su cartera-. Este quiero alquilar una habitación sólo por una noche.-decía tranquilo, mientras la señora lo miraba con cara de aspereza-

-ò.o,¿crees que soy estúpida?-preguntaba la señora Syaoran simplemente la miró con cara de nerviosismo-

-Se lo juro señora yo no quiero perder mi virginidad con prostitutas baratas ;-;-decía Syaoran mientras se hincaba, la señora al verlo se sentía superman al tener la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo decir la verdad-

-¬¬ mas te vale..Al primer sonidito de "ahh ahh" llamo a la policía-decía la señora, mientras se volvía a sentar y le daba una llave al muchacho-la primera noche es gratis..Así que-decía mientras veía a Syaoran correr a la camioneta con las llaves-

Syaoran sintiéndose débil agarro a Sakura. Y la llevó a la habitación, miro a la señora para decirle algo con los labios. Pero la señora estaba totalmente dormida, con cuidado y con ayuda de los poderes celestiales. Abrió la puerta, el lugar no era de lo más bonito como un Milton de cinco estrellas, pero al menos tenía una limpia cama y un sillón cama. Y una televisión con un cable roto.

Hizo que Sakura tragara unas aspirinas y después la observo dormir, salio a comprar un agua y un refresco. También se aseguró que baño estuviera limpio por si Sakura quería vomitar.

Se acostó a lado de Sakura, mientras escuchaba como ella roncaba. Se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, mientras así al menos no escuchaba tantos ronquidos. Sólo espero que en sus sueños, sus pensamientos se tranquilizaran. Se giro viendo a Sakura, su perfil era bello. Perfecto.

Recordó el beso que le dio en la frente, cada beso que le dio. Y se maldijo mentalmente pues no eran muchos. Cerro sus ojos ignorando por completo el sonido que producía los finos labios de Sakura.

Escuchó como tosía, en verdad era molesto dormir con ella. Así estuvo, quieto con sus ojos cerrados, luego ella se giro y lo abrazo. Se sentía en los cielos, pero se quedo callado.

Cuando llegó a dormirse de verdad. Simplemente no evito abrazar a Sakura y dormir así, a su lado. Abrazándola de manera cariñosa.

**- - - **

La madre de Syaoran y su padre estaban altamente preocupados. Caminando de un lado a otro, sin dejar de dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Ryo..Llama a su celular-decía Yuki, mientras Ryo obedecía y marcaba el teléfono de Syaoran-

Estuvo el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Mientras parpadeaba mirando como Yuki estaba comiendo un poco de dulce, era lo que pasaba cuando estaba enojada tenía hambre. Y cuando regañaba a Syaoran comía como cerda. Y verle la figura de envidia.

-No contesta-decía Ryo mientras, veía que su esposa ya estaba comenzando a sentir el efecto del dulce-o.oU mi amor, creo que debemos de ir a dormirnos-decía tranquilo, mientras Yuki reía como loca-

-jajajajaja-se reía sola-tengo una idea..¬¬ y tu pequeño idiota me vas a ayudar-Recordaría esa personalidad de Yuki, y la recordaba era la masoquista ñ.nU-

Yuki subió a la habitación de Syaoran e hizo unos pequeños arreglos. Ryo estaba hipnotizado viéndola.

**- - - **

El sol ya estaba colándose traviesa mente por las ventanas. Intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, vio como estaba siendo todavía abrazado por Sakura. Se movió un poco lo suficiente como para hacerla despertar, la castaña al sentir que estaba abrazando a Syaoran simplemente parpadeo confundido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó, mientras, se frotaba sus ojos verdes. Con mucha cautela miró a Syaoran, el estaba rascándose el cabello-

-Gracias a ti-decía Syaoran que estaba con la voz ronca e intentó arreglarla-...Dormimos aquí-decía con seriedad mientras la miraba-

-Me iré a bañar-decía Sakura mientras se levantaba e iba al baño-

Syaoran se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que ella le había dicho y sonrío. Se suponía que estaba dolido de verla besarse con Steve, pero ahora que lo entendía. Tal vez ella fue forzada, se toco sus labios.

Cada vez que se tocaba sus labios era porque recordaba un beso, y si estaba recordando un hermoso beso con Sakura. Estuvo así por un tiempo, hasta que Sakura le habló para que se metiera a bañar. Sakura estaba con un mínimo dolor de cabeza, a comparación de ayer. Hoy se sentía de maravilla, miró como Syaoran entraba al baño y una especie de ternura la invadió.

**_(Y aquí estamos los dos, yo con mis estúpidos nervios. Viendo lo guapo que es, no puedo creer que haya dormido abrazada de él. Me sentía tan bien..)(Sakura)._**

Se termino de arreglar el cabello cuando vio salir a Syaoran.

-Sakura, ayer te viste ridícula-dijo simplemente, mientras ella se giraba hacia el-

-Syaoran, ayúdame a dejar esto...-decía llorosa, mientras Syaoran se acercaba y la abrazaba-

-Diremos que la fiesta se termino tarde y nos quedamos en casa de Tomoyo..Y espera-el celular de Syaoran comenzó a vibrar-

Syaoran vio el teléfono, era justo la persona que quería hablar.

-_"No, supongo..Espera no!...¿YO?...QUE NO"-_decía exaltado, casi aventando el celular por la ventana. Sakura estaba riéndose levemente al ver las expresiones. Y al final su adorado príncipe azul estaba exaltado. Y al final Syaoran terminada apenado y rugiendo-

Syaoran al mirar la pequeña sonrisa formada en los labios de Sakura. La miró con un poco de molestia.

-¬¬ ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?-decía molesto, mientras Sakura se giraba y reía aún más fuerte. Tal vez estaba haciéndolo enfadar para poder enfadarse en verdad y decir lo que sentían..¿Lindo plan verdad?.-te estoy hablando-decía entre dientes, mientras Sakura volvía a reír un poco más-

-¿quién era?-preguntó Sakura ya que se había tranquilizado-

-Eriol...Y junto a el Tomoyo-decía Syaoran sintiendo escalofríos. Nunca más quisiera tener otra plática de acoso como esa o.o-

-..¿Y?-decía Sakura queriendo saber más, pero Syaoran estaba muy cerrado. Que idiota-

-Nada metiche..-decía Syaoran, mientras Sakura lo miraba feo y luego juntaba su bolsa-Nos vamos-decía como si el cuarto fuera de ella, el piso donde caminaba fuera ella y la que iba a manejar fuera ella. Syaoran la miró y luego sintió como su estomago estaba rugiendo pues pedía algo de comer-

-Nos vamos a detener a comer algo-decía Syaoran, mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban.-

Cuando salieron, vieron como una señorita estaba limpiando las ventanas y se quedaba sorprendida.

-Te reto a que yo llego más rápido-decía Sakura mientras miraba como Syaoran estaba viéndola-

-Las escaleras son más rápidas-decía Syaoran, Sakura miró el elevador-

-Te ganare-decía corriendo hasta el elevador, mientras Syaoran corría a las escaleras-

Ambos jugando, Sakura le pico al botón. Mientras Syaoran abría la puerta y corría hacia abajo. Syaoran se disculpo con las muchachas que se topaban. Sakura solo quería llegar. Sakura llegó justo cuando Syaoran estaba llegando.

-Te gane-decía Sakura que estaba ya fuera del elevador y mirando a Syaoran-

-fue empate-decía Syaoran queriendo evitar una tonta riña-

-No, no puede ser empate-decía Sakura con capricho, mientras Syaoran la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba al carro-

-Es cierto lo decidiremos aquí y ahora –decía Sakura como si fuera un cowboy-

Syaoran por el contrario sabia que Sakura era muy buena para estas cosas. Con eso del dominio de la mente.

-De acuerdo de todo menos golpes bajos y escupitajos-decía Syaoran teniendo miedo de que esta loca le fuera a pegar "ahí"-

-Ahí por Dios ni que fueras muy acá-decía Sakura divertida, mientras Syaoran la miraba como si fuera verdad lo que dijo-

-¬¬ eh dejado embarazada a un mexicana y ella tubo que abortar contenta-la risa de Sakura se quedo ene la iré. Quedó sorprendida, después fue Syaoran el que se ponía a reír-

-jajaja xD vete la cara..Es obvio que es mentira-decía divertido, mientras Sakura simplemente le miraba-

-No me dan ascos los escupitajos-decía Sakura, mientras levantaba la ceja y miraba a Syaoran-

-¬¬ te dan miedo los escupitajos-decía Syaoran preparando su boca para hacerle ver que tenía razón a Sakura-

-Ahí que asco é.é!-decía Sakura, mientras Syaoran reía de lo malo que era-

-Bien...si adivinas que canción tarareo te toca-Sakura pensaba en una buena y difícil canción-

Y se le ocurrió la de...Maria Daniela y su sonido lasser. No se culpaba le gustaba como canta esa mujer.

-la de...ehm...te amo?-decía Syaoran-

-no zoquete. Maria Daniela y su sonido lasser-decía guiñándole el ojo-gané-decía sonriente, mientras Syaoran la miraba y murmuraba un "bruja"-

-Eso ni canta-decía Syaoran molesto de haber perdido-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos. Queda algo lejos-decía excusándose, mientras subía al carro y encendía-

-No te entiendo Syao, ah-decía entrando al carro, mientras se arreglaba sus fingidas ojeras-

Syaoran encendió el carro y entonces vio como Sakura ponía sus canciones.

-Me gustan the killers-decía Syaoran, picándole al botón número cinco-

-A mí me gusta panic!-decía picándole de nuevo-

Y así estuvieron hasta que la señal se fue y el carro comenzó a detenerse.

-¿Qué hiciste?-fue la rápida pregunta de Syaoran a Sakura.-

-nada-contesto ella, mientras lo miraba-Muevete idiota-dijo con posesión, mientras Syaoran y ella intercambiaban de lugar. Sakura espero un par de segundos e intento encender el carro. Encendió un poco pero después nada. Y al final ya cuando Syaoran y ella se habían molestado un poco vieron el tanque de gasolina.-vació-decía Sakura, mientras miraba su bolsa-pásame la bolsa.-

-Tengo celular-decía Syaoran sacando su celular para marcar al 911-

-Solo marca rápido-decía Sakura bajándose del carro. La mugre carretera ni siquiera tenía otros carros, estaban estacionados a un lado. Syaoran parecía que volvía a abrir y cerrar su celular entonces Sakura maldijo la estupida señal.-Estoy segura que estamos perdidos-decía ella como si tuviera la razón-

-No estamos perdidos, además tu eres la drogadita-decía Syaoran-

-oye..Tengo el corazón roto-fingía sinceridad, mientras Syaoran se volvía a sentar-

-¿Qué haces?-decía Sakura al ver que el estaba sacando algo del cofre-

-saco una revista-decía mientras sacaba su revista y se ponía a leer-

-Oye Syaoran-decía Sakura nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, mientras el mencionado se giraba a verla. Su rostro se veía tierno-

Sakura no sabía como preguntarle unas cosas. Estaba muy nerviosa, mientras a Syaoran su mente le daba recuerdos como "te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo". Si cada cinco minutos su conciencia se lo repetía. Hasta que ya no pudo más y dio un leve grito.

-AHHH!-grito de manera egocéntrica mientras Sakura se le quedaba viendo-

-Y me dices la problemática mental-decía Sakura con sarcasmo, mientras Syaoran la miraba. Y mejores quedaba con su mirada nerviosa-

-¿Qué decías?-le preguntó ya más calmado-

-decía que-una leve pausa, mientras tomaba aire para llenar de vida sus pulmones y miraba a Syaoran-¿Qué clase de estupideces hice ayer?-preguntaba apenada, mientras Syaoran las contaba-

-No, en verdad...-decía Syaoran mirándola de manera seria-

-Sí-decía débilmente apenada, mientras Sakura se giraba para ver un árbol enorme-

-Te besaste con Tomoyo, hiciste un baile erótico para todos, me dijiste "Oh Syaoran me excitas"-eso último fingiendo la voz tranquila y bella de Sakura-..Y también me dijiste algo...de..'Eres bello'.-Sakura estaba apenada hasta que vio azotar de risa a Syaoran-

-Eres un idiota-reía divertida, mientras se giraba y veía a Syaoran atascarse de risa-Cuidado no te vayas a ahogar-decía divertida, mientras el la agarraba de la cintura y la tiraba al asiento trasero. Ya que estaban solos ¿divirtiéndose, sin terminar esto en un caos-

-No, la verdad solo bailaste y te dormiste..Y me dijiste te amo-decía Syaoran deteniendo la risa de Sakura para ver la reacción de la castaña-

-Me alegra al menos no ser mentirosa-decía Sakura que se había volteado a otra parte para no ver la mirada castaña de Syaoran.-

No estaba en perfectas condiciones de contestar un interrogatorio por parte de Syaoran, pero al menos estaba con un poco más de confianza.

**- - - **

-Váyanse de aquí-decía la voz de un pelinegro, mientras se aventaba a golpear a Steve.-

El golpeado estaba en su casa, había estado molestando a Eriol...Y Eriol había venido para vengarse, se estuvieron golpeando hasta que Eriol le dio a entender que si buscaba a Syaoran para hacerle alguna mala pesada se las iba a ver con él. Y con otros amigos que se dedicaban en el negocio más sucio que todos pudieron haberse imaginado.

Eriol no era el malo, solo estaba defendiendo a un amigo. Prácticamente Syaoran lo hubiera matado pero era un bono extra de vida por al menos permitir que Sakura estuviera a salvo el día en que los cristianos hicieron una revuelta (xD).

Ya se estaba yendo, mientras le quitaba una foto de Sakura y la guardaba en su cartera. Para después ir a ver a su preciosa amatista. Manejo un par de horas y entonces vio como estaba Tomoyo hablando con Mei Ling.

Mei Ling daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

-Estoy segura que tu amigo le hizo algo-decía Mei Ling, mientras Tomoyo la apoyaba-

-mi amigo, dios..¿Qué amigo?-decía despistado-

-Syaoran-

-Ah ellos están bien, durmieron en un motel..-decía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-

-¿¡QUE?-decían en voz alta Mei Ling y Tomoyo, mientras Tomoyo sentía que se iba a desmayar x.x Es más le iba a dar el patatus xD si no se sentaba-

-necesito..-fingía que tenia asma y que tomaba una grande bocanada de aire. Mei Ling la imitaba solo que fingía imaginariamente tomarse unas pastillas-

-Mañana lo sabremos –decía Mei Ling en tono de amenaza- Si sale en el noticiero "Muchachitos mueren por pelear..." son ellos-decía angustiada mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo-

-T.T Sakura me prometió morir a mi lado-decía Tomoyo ya casi al borde del egocentrismo-

-T.T a mi me prometió que yo iba a matar a Syaoran-decía Mei Ling-ya se-decía secándose las graciosas lagrimas Mei Ling-Vamos de compras eso ayuda a limpiar el alma de una mujer-decía sonriente, mientras Tomoyo tomaba su bolso y se iban. Dejando a Eriol casi con el corazón en la mano-

**- - -**

Mientras nuestros protagonistas...

Sakura estaba acostada a lado de Syaoran intentando buscar una forma a las nubes.

-o.o te amo-decía Syaoran ya enloquecido- x.x enserio...No estoy loco-decía meciéndose en la sobrita-

-yo también te amo-decía Sakura mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía a besarlo. Syaoran se acerco y beso a Sakura-

Sakura reaccionando se sobresalto, se emociono y sintió maripositas en su estomago pero le contesto el beso. Con más intensidad. Solo habían estado diez minutos, no estaban locos.

-Vuelve conmigo-decía Syaoran, mientras casi se pone de rodillas. Sakura lo estaba viendo-

-¿Para que, eres un celoso un tonto..?-decía Sakura de manera cruel pero divertida-

-T.T te amo..!-decía ya exaltado, mientras Sakura sonreía y se lanzaba a abrazarlo-

-YO TAMBIEN-decía divertida, mientras se iba a acercar a besarlo pero en eso el cielo se torno gris y comenzó a llover-

Syaoran abrazó con mucha fuerza a Sakura mientras la lluvia los mojaba.

Juntos abrazados, la lluvia cayéndoles pero ellos estaban abrazados. Con frío pero abrazados.

-subamos esa cosa-decía Syaoran ya harto de estar siendo mojado por el agua-

-si-decía Sakura, bajándose del carro para ponerse del lado de esa cosa y comenzar a subirla para que el agua no entrará tanto-

Cuando la lluvia paro... Syaoran y ellos fueron caminando a una gasolinera aunque no estaba tan cerca. Pero era perfecto para estar juntos. Compraron algo de comida, y regresaron. Aunque cuando regresaron vieron a la policía con una grúa.

-o.o fuimos por gasolina-decía Syaoran, mientras el policía llevaba el carro, antes Syaoran le puso un poco de gasolina y así los dos fueron arrastrados por la grua-

-te quiero Syao-decía Sakura, mientras le daba un beso-

-Yo más-decía Syaoran divertido, mientras la abrazaba-

-Nunca más nos volvamos a pelear-decía Sakura sonrojada, mientras el asentía y la abrazaba-

Los policías solo por que hacían una bonita pareja y por que era Sakura los dejaron irse en paz..

-gracias-decía Sakura desde el carro, mientras Syaoran encendía y se iban.-

Pues obvio se iban a la casa donde los iban a regañar...

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Ahhh perdon por el retraso x.x pero estoy en vacaciones y la mente ;-; me da más ideas xD. Ya este fic u.u no tarda en terminar**

**T.T**

**Gracias por sus reviews son como mi merienda x**

**Enserio me encantan n.n ya saben yo les puedo ayudar en lo que sea.. **

**È,e espero como una maniaca obsesiva más reviews ahh sii tengo otra idea más extraña pero eso sera hasta que termine unos fics que tengo (este y otros más).**

**Bueno pues DEJEN REVIEWS y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA n.n a la gente que tengo en el msn que es super linda n.n gracias a todos ellos y gracias a mi que x,x me queme el cerebro (estaba dias dias y dias frente a la pc sin poder escribir un renglón).. x.x eso es traumatico**

**¬¬ sin contar que..SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION T.T mi neurona murio è,e me sometia mas bajo la paresion de la escuela ;-; pero prefiero estar asi**

**saludos y besos xD**

**jajaja espero que no haya tantas faltas de ortografía (H) ja ki bien! Solo tengo unos softwares instalados bueno byetzz **

**:D:D lozz qiieroooooooooooooooooooooo ♥**

**atte:**

**willnira**


	11. segundo eterno

_**Eres bello**_

**Cáp. 11 Segundo eterno..**

"_Si tu quieres hablar hablemos_

_Si quieres caminar caminemos"_

- Lo peor-decía Mei Ling terminando de leer la revista mientras Tomoyo la miraba-. Es que Ian es un acosador-decía mientras bajaba la revista y miraba a Tomoyo-

-Si te acosa es porque te quiere-Mei se puso sonrojada, mientras miraba a otro lado. Y justo cuando miró a ese lado bang...ahí estaba Ian..-DEMONIOS!-gritó mientras todos se le quedaban viendo y también Ian que al verla rápido se iba a acercar pero por la forma en que reacciono con asco y desagrado se fue. Mei Ling simplemente se disculpo con Tomoyo por su repentino grito..-

-Descuida los hombres son unos tarados-decía Tomoyo riendo-

-¬¬ ahh tarado?-ahí estaba Eriol dándole un beso en el cuello, mientras Tomoyo reía-

-ù.u que asco..Y yo que pensé que era un día de chicas no de bestias asquerosas rondándole a mis amigas-decía terminando de beber su refresco-

-mis sentimientos son mutuos Mei-dijo Eriol divertido, mientras notaba como ella seguía molesta-..Y por que esta...molesta?-preguntó intrigado, mientras Tomoyo se debatía entre contarle o no-

-n.n Mei vio a Ian...Y grito "demonios" pero u.u el ni siquiera se acercó..-decía mientras veía como Mei se congelaba-

-è.e es un idiota, ¿Quién lo puede querer?-preguntó, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se miraban con cara de maldad. Eriol simplemente tosió-

-Tienes razón, es un idiota, un tonto, un baboso, cara de pedo, no sirve, es ...-decía Eriol tronando los dedos para que Tomoyo le ayudará un poco-

-es un fracasado-decía Tomoyo ayudándole-

-sin contar que fuma –decía Mei Ling divertida, mientras luego Eriol reía de manera perversa-

-n.n y así lo quieres-decía tranquilo, mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo y a Mei Ling al mismo tiempo, Mei Ling lo miró-

-Tomy-decía en tono cantado-ù.u recuerdas esos hermosos zapatos negros?-Tomoyo dijo con nerviosismo "aja ñ.nU"..-¬¬ pues tengo ganas de comprarlos...gracias a tu hedionda cosa siguiente-

-oh gracias-decía Eriol-las dejo tengo que informarme sobre Syao-decía mientras les lanzaba un beso con la mano y se iba-

-así o más arrogante?-preguntó Mei Ling, mientras Tomoyo tenía ojos de corazoncitos-♥-♥- Bueno así estaban los hermosos ojos amatistas negros de Tomoyo, mientras que Mei Ling simplemente tiraba su jeta sobre el escritorio.-

-Mei-decía Tomoyo preocupándose por ella-

-u.u soy un asco Tom ... ¬¬ el idiota no me habla ;-; y yo...no se T.T-tonito melodramático por parte de Mei Ling-

-n.n no te pongas así..Es más esperame-Tomoyo, se levanto y se alejo un poco. Dio una vuelta por el lugar y entonces algo acalolarada logró ver que ahí estaba Ian sonriéndole a unas muchachitas muy guapas y tal vez mayores que el.-"no puedo creer que Mei Ling quiera a ese idiota -.-U" –pensó Tomoyo, mientras rápido se acercaba a el-TU!-le gritó, mientras llamaba la atención de pocas personas que pensaban que era un encuentro romántico-

Ian estaba viendo a la amiga de Mei Ling, con un deje de indiferencia simplemente la miró. Su mirada alzada y superior, Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, roja y con mucho calor pues había estado buscándolo durante casi quince minutos. Nuevo record, encontrar a una persona en quince minutos.

-Necesitas hablar con Mei Ling-dijo con un tono autoritario, claro Ian la miraba-

-ô.o yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella-dijo simplemente-

-"De seguro es más fácil hablar con un animal que con un hombre"-penso, mientras el la miraba-

-Parece que Mei Ling, porque así se llamaba cierto?-dijo con duda. Tomoyo interiormente comenzaba a odiar la manera engreída de tratarla..-

-¬¬ bien idiota, si no vas y hablas con ella..Eriol te va a golpear, y sus amiguitos ricos Irán y te pondrán droga hasta debajo de tus calzones-La voz seria, fría y demasiado fuerte de Tomoyo dejaba ver que ella NO ESTABA BROMEANDO, Ian tragó saliva nervioso, conocía esa voz era tan decidida hasta sintió miedo-

-;-; ok ok, dile que..ehm mañana a las ocho paso por ella ¬¬ que se vista bonita porque...-

-¬¬ no es de tu incumbencia como se vista..n.n gracias...-dijo divertida, mientras se giraba y se iba caminando con sus pequeños tacones. Ian pensó que esas mujeres si que eran con ese don de hacer cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente-

Ahora entendía porque Eriol no salía por las noches con Syaoran y dejaba abandonada a su novia...casualmente por que ella...lo...si lo mataría de un paro cardiaco si hacia algo así.

**---**

-¿Saben acaso lo preocupado que estábamos por ustedes ò.o?-esa era Yuki con su voz aguda colándoselas por los oídos, después de llegar a la casa una sirvienta fue con Yuki y Ryo a decirles que los amitos habían llegado-

-u.u perdón mamá-decía Syaoran, mientras le golpeaba con el codo a Sakura para que dijera algo-

-u.u si lo sentimos mucho...pero, el trafico era enorme...-decía Sakura mintiendo como una adolescente para safarse del castigo-

-ahhhh trafico...-decía Yuki, mirando de reojo a Ryo. Los muchachos casi estaban de rodillas..Pues en cuanto vieron la cara furia de Yuki sintieron mucho miedo (como una mama masoquista xD), pero bueno la miraron y ella con su alzada voz les dijo : "PIDANME PERDÓN DE RODILLAS È.É Y NO LOS CASTIGARE" u.u pero era obvio que esta mamasi..digo mamá de Syaoran si los iba a castigar ;-; y por eso tenían miedo-Ryo...escuchaste jajajajaja tráfico ¬¬-Ryo se reía fingidamente-

-ù.ú estuvimos preguntándole a los policías ¬¬ y NO HABÍA NINGUN TRAFICO! MENTIROSOS..!-decía exaltada de que mintieran-ahora díganme ò.ó que hicieron, donde estuvieron y por que?-uhh hasta Ryo tenía miedo, por cierto el era el hombre..-

-cariño ñ.nU tal vez,-

-Ò.Ó tu cállate!-decía bien masoquista mientras Ryo se callaba y miraba a los muchachos para que confesarán y rápido-

-u.u es que me puse ebrio Sakura preocupada por mi me llevo a un motel y me violo u/u –mentía ¬¬, Sakura estaba colorada-

-n.n vean el lado positivo seguimos comprometidos n/n-decía Sakura con su angelical voz, pero para Yuki no era nada gracioso este asunto-

-ù.u claro, verle el lado positivo ¬¬ mientras ustedes dormían saben yo lo que hacía?-decía fingiendo estar alegre. Algo malo iba a pasar-

-n...no-decían Syaoran y Sakura temerosos mientras Ryo solamente intentaba calmar a sus hijos-

-Ò.O pues yo estuve preocupada por ustedes... Han olvidado que últimamente son presa de la mala suerte... La mala suerte los esta rondando-Sakura ya tenía miedo-

-;-;...puedo ir al baño?-preguntó la pequeña Sakura, mientras sus ojos seguían desconcertados y casi como si hubiera muchos pastelillos a su alrededor Yuki la miró-

-ò.o orinate ahí-

-;-; y si no quiero orinar?-dijo ella contestándole a Yuki, mientras Ryo se aguantaba la risa..xD-

-Ò.Ó rapidito!-decía ella, mientras Sakura se levantaba y se iba corriendo al baño-

-ahora Syaoran n.n tus animales favoritos cuales son?-preguntó mientras Syaoran pensaba en algo feliz-

-n.n los unicornios mamí-Cuando le decía mamí es porque la cosa iba...Iba desesperadamente mal, y necesitaba conciliar su perdón prácticamente muy rápido-

-Yuki no crees...que...-al ver la mirada de hielo de su esposa se callo-si ...entiendo mi amor..u.u-

-n.n bueno había una vez..Un unicornio muy bonito, pero...u.u-decía con el tono cambiante para que se viera real. Syaoran estaba enganchado con la historia que le iba a contar su mamí-ò.o pero el unicornio robaba dinero y violaba jovencitas u.u si era un unicornio malo!-decía ella mientras Syaoran la veía con intriga y miedo-n.n hasta que el unicornio líder le dice "uni...debes de dejar de hacer eso u.u porque...luego no quedarán muchachitas vírgenes" el unicornio u.u simplemente desanimado le hizo caso-Syaoran adoraba a su madre-a los tres días al unicornio le dio sida u.u y lo peor es que...a los niños que no dicen la verdad los viola y los mata ò.ó-terminaba la cruel historia mientras Syaoran pegaba un gritito de niña y se iba corriendo a su cuarto-

Eran exactamente como las dos de la tarde, su madre en cuanto se enteró de que habían regresado los abrazo después los llevo a la oficina de papá, donde siempre terminaban castigados. Lo maravilloso es que Sakura iba a ser castigada por unas de sus primeras veces, la primera vez que Syaoran estuvo ahí fue cuando tenía seis años u.u y había usado su resortera (regalo de navidad por parte de su madre para apalear a los malos) n.n el la había usado para molestar a los que pasaban por su casa y también para cuando recibió a Sakura. Esa vez que estuvo ahí escuchando hablar a su padre sobre "el bien y el mal" se sintió un niño afortunado de poder ser un niño malo como en las novelas que su mamá veía. ;-; Y para que su madre estuviera seguro de que no volvería a hacer cosas malas le contó la historia de que el diablo les quitaba el alma a los niños malos. (No era el miedo a las historias inventadas o.o si no el tono pues parecían tan reales...).

La segunda vez que entró a ese lugar fue porque Sakura le había mordido su dedo y le tenía que explicar porque..Y el con pena les confeso que porque le había hecho calzón chino a Sakura xD. Su madre volvió a decirle que cuando llegara el hada de los dientes .. .en lugar de llevarse uno ò.o se llevara todos, por segunda vez Syaoran experimento u.u el miedo de las crueles palabras de su dulce madre.

La primera vez que Sakura entro a ese lugar que n.n fue para acusar de que Syaoran le había hecho calzón chino y se estaba riendo de cómo regañaban a Syaoran u.u pero a ella también le dijeron que "morder a la gente era de animales si seguía así iba a ser un perro rabioso malo" eso dejo tan asustada a Sakura que no durmió durante un par de días por miedo a que los perros la mordieran ;-;.

Mientras Yuki disfrutaba hacer el bien con sus hijos n.n usando un par de mentiritas ¬¬ mentiritas que se siguen creyendo ù.u y ella divertida les sigue contando...

Ryo solamente se ríe de las ocurrencias de su esposa, a simple vista es como el papa bien buena onda, la mamá súper a la moda, el hijo primogénito el arrogante y líder del equipo de futbol, y Sakura la que procura no darles dolores de cabeza a sus padres. Así es mas o menos la familia, pero es obvio que Sakura fue adoptada para los fines privilegiados de la familia Li.

Bueno, ya que Sakura entró al cuarto y vio que no estaba Syaoran...Tubo la sensación de que a Syaoran le dijeron "Syaoran estas...castigado", Que usual no?

-Pequeña Sakura-decía Ryo, mientras miraba a Yuki-

-¬¬ tu cállate vete a dar la vuelta asegurate de que Syaoran tenga mucho miedo n.n-decía sonriente, mientras Sakura tragaba saliva con miedo. Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría-

-Saku-decía mientras la miraba con esa cara de inocente y como si nunca hubiera roto un plato-u.u me tenían tan preocupada ;-;-se giraba como si estuviera llorando-

-no..no llores mamá-decía mientras casi la abrazaba, había mordido el anzuelo. Se giró mientras le indicaba que se sentará-Se que no soy una buena madre-comenzaba a decir-u.u pero te quiero contar una historia-Sakura seguía viéndola con ojitos de "genial una historia casera"- Cual es tu animal favorito?-le pregunto mientras Sakura pensaba-

-nOn los ponys..!-decía sonriente-

-había una vez..un pony llamado Cleopatreo-

-era bueno? O,o-preguntaba con curiosidad Sakura, mientras Yuki la miraba y negaba con la cabeza-

-u.u era malo...Un día se escapo de su mamá, había ponys malos con tatuajes en las nalgas..u.u lo vieron indefenso, lo asesinaron, le cortaron la cabeza y el pobre pony murió...Esa noche..-decía divertida, mientras Sakura abría enormemente los ojos como queriendo llorar-un pony malo se hizo pasar por el su madre lo miraba diferente pero ella sabía que era el..-decía con ojos enternecidos-...El pony se hizo bueno u.u y solo por eso asesinaron a los ponys buenos dejando a la madre de Cleopatreo para el líder..;-; la dejaron para violarla y hacerla procrear n.n-Sakura estaba aterrorizada ante esas feas historias de maldad que su madrastra le invento-

-T.T es horrible pobre pony...!-decía llorando-PONY!-dijo exaltada, mientras se iba corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a Yuki que la detuviera con el brazo-ò.o eso les pasa a los niños mentirosos, que no vienen a dormir a su casa...Sakura ;-; nunca pensé decir esto n.n bueno la verdad si °¬° pero estaba ensayando mi discurso..-sacaba un papelito del sostén mientras leía-Según las reglas de la casa Sakura Kinomoto esta...CASTIGA!-es como si le hubieran puesto la C en la frente ;-;, pero Sakura sufría por Cleopatreo, se subió a su cuarto mientras se tiraba a hundirse llorando por Cleopatreo-

Los dos estuvieron encerrados en sus cuartos, hasta que Syaoran se escabullo y entró al cuarto de Sakura la vio en el suelo encorvada con su pequeña figura cubriendo con sus piernas su rostro.

-u.u estamos castigados-sentía asco al decir esas palabras pero u.u así de triste era ò.o los dos estaban castigados-

-T.T me torturo, me contó una historia horrible!-decía Syaoran abrazando a Sakura-

-é.é a mi también, odia a los ponys T.T-decía sensible, mientras abrazaba a Syaoran. Antes de darse cuenta los dos se habían besado pues tenían miedo (si claro)-

Syaoran la abrazó, mientras intentaban olvidar esos pequeños cuentos. Y se pusieron a platicar, pero Yuki al escuchar risitas fue al cuarto y los vio sonreír y con lagrimitas de felicidad.

-"ò.o están castigados"-pensó Yuki, mientras arreglaba su voz haciéndola lucir fuerte y segura y hasta malévola-¬¬ cero risas, cero amabilidad...Están castigados-decía muy seria, mientras Syaoran besaba de piquito a Sakura y se iba a su cuarto-NADA DE TV-le gritó Yuki, mientras Syaoran apagaba la televisión y se tiraba a dormir-n.n pequeña Sakura tu si puedes ver la tv-decía sonriente-

-gracias mamá n.n-decía la pequeña Sakura, mientras se ponía a ver la tele y a pensar en lo que le iba a pasar dentro de cincuenta años-

Syaoran estaba inconforme...Yuki entro y le dio un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pues Syaoran había pedido que se durmiera.

-mamá eres malvada –decía Syaoran mientras ella simplemente fingía estar ofendida-

-nOn ni siquiera te imaginas lo que hice cuando tenía su edad-

-es cierto o.o casi no hablas de ti...Dime mamí-decía Syaoran pensando que al escuchar a su madre tal vez esta le iba a levantar el castigo-

-de acuerdo-decía Yuki con una sonrisa en sus labios-

_-Flash back-_

Una muchacha muy bonita estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Por suerte no había maestros y ahí estaba Hanna Hastlin con su sonrisa en sus labios y su bonito cabello levantando suspiros. No, no era ella, ella era la niña popular de la escuela pero cuando entro esa Hanna la fama rápido fue corriendo por todos los pasillos.

Diciendo que ella era demasiado competitiva, los chicos hasta pensaban que podría ser divertido ver ese enfrentamiento entre teto...digo titanes, (jajaja xD). Se levanto, mientras llegaba hasta enfrente de Hanna. La nombrada era bonita, muy bonita cabello dorado y casi ondulado, ojos de un intenso color castaño y bueno no es por ser mala pero Yuki era más bonita, con su coqueto lunar debajo del ojo en forma de una lágrima negra. (Era pintado), y con sus sensuales labios diciendo "besame mi amor", pero bueno. Se sentó enfrente de ella y con un poco de enojo, espero que Hanna la mirara.

-Qué me vez zorra?-fue lo que esa desgraciada le dijo, con mucho coraje levanto su mano y la abofeteo-

-yo..-dijo con una sonrisa-no soy lo que tu eres...simplemente por que la única zorra que veo aquí eres tu...Y deja de hacerte la mosca muerta por que se con quien te has acostado-y dicho esto se levanto y fue para sorpresa de todos. Hanna se levanto y le jalo el pelo y justo en ese momento entro la directora-

Al ver como Hanna estaba jalándole el pelo Yuki por inteligencia se tiró a llorar.

-La ah visto T.T me jalaba el pelo-haciéndose la víctima-

A los días Hanna fue expulsada...Y Yuki siguió siendo el centro de atención de hecho era una muchacha mala que se llevaba con las muchachas buenas...

_-End of flash back-_

Syaoran sorprendido pensó "mi madre tiene la maldad en la sangre". Y luego vio como se iba divertida.

-Espera...Que no Hanna Hastlin es una secretaria de papa?-preguntó mientras Yuki lo miraba-3

-ex secretaria, en cuanto se entero tu padre que me jalo el pelo le dijo al vicepresidente que la corrieran la pobre lloro y dijo que su esposo los iba a demandar pero nunca hizo nada..Porque su esposo fue mi novio hace mucho tiempo-dijo sonriente, mientras Syaoran volvía a pensar.. "Cuanta maldad"-

-bueno hijo, sigues castigado-cerro la puerta y se fue-

Syaoran jamás pensó que su madre fuera así de mala, pero era obvio que tenía un buen corazón.

**---**

-mi amor-decía Eriol, mientras daba un beso-Ahí maniwis como estas? –Volvía a hablar solo, mientras figuraba hablar con Sakura-

Eriol estaba cambiando su forma de actuar, por ejemplo con Tomoyo tenía que ser espontáneo, con Sakura el mejor amigo igual que Syaoran. Pero Sakura decía que el era su mejor amiga y que Tomoyo era su mejor amigo, así se quitaban problemas.

-ya me voy-dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta negra y se iba-

Al salir de su casa vio como estaban Steve con un bat en su mano y otros muchachos.

En cuanto los vio intento volver entrar pero el portón se había cerrado.

-"vrgs"-pensó asustado, casi sin poder respirar. Y el que iba a ir caminando hasta la casa de Tomoyo para que el camino fuera más largo, con el alma saliéndosele. Simplemente al escuchar voces de ellos que estaban algo alejados...gritando "ahí esta ese zoqueton", Eriol se fue corriendo como pudo, cruzó un par de esquinas y al pensar que los había perdido. Ellos aparecen delante de el, eran por lo mínimo como unos tres pero iban con cosas para golpear, siguió corriendo intentar seguir llegó a un callejón subió por un bote de basura pero Steve le agarró el pie y lo jalo con eso logro rasparse un poco la mano-

Lo golpearon sin piedad, como si el fuera el culpable de que Sakura no quisiera a Steve...Pero eso no les importaba se defendió pero parecía que los golpes no paraban, no paraban.

No supo cuando solo sentía que se quedaba inconsciente.

-Esperense weyes, lo matamos..Lo matamos-decía Steve con miedo en sus ojos, mientras todos se iban dejando a Eriol todo golpeado con sangre saliéndole por la nariz-

No tubo conciencia, mientras que solamente estaba ahí con miedo. Dicen que cuando vas a morir vez toda tu vida en un segundo, y así le paso fue un **_segundo eterno_**.. Pensó en Tomoyo, sus hermosos ojos y se reprimió por haberle fallado..

Todo pasaba rápido pero para el era todo lento...

**- - - **

-Hola-decía Ian, mientras Mei Ling salía usando una hermosa falda color negra algo larga y una blusa de mangas color rosada, su cabello suelto y algo maquillada.-

Ian al verla simplemente se sonrojo, se quedo fascinado al mirarla.

-Que nunca has visto a una mujer?-Prefirió haberse quedado callada pero era su carácter así, no podía decir algo bueno de su boca-

-¬¬ no se para que te invite...-decía mientras metía sus manos a su pantalón y seguía caminando, para desgracia solo pudo ver como una bola de muchachos con un bat de baseball venía hacia ellos, e Ian lo reconoció.- Mei Ling, ponte atrás de mi-le dijo como orden, mientras luego veía a todos acercarse a hacía ellos-

-me fallaste carnal-dijo Steve con esos ojos saltones temblando de miedo-

-no iba a participar en tus asquerosas cosas-decía simplemente, para escuchar la bulla que hacían los demás-

-así que esta nena nos cambia por otra nena-decía otro de la banda, mientras Ian simplemente se hacía el alto-

-Solo iba a dar un paseo con ella-dijo Ian, mientras uno que estaba casi rodeándolo agarro a Mei Ling y la enseño a todos-

-pero si es la riquilla..Que trae loco a Ian-Ian se molesto-

-Ya bajale, déjala en paz-decía casi apretando el puño mientras Steve se reía-

-vamos...Solo...un ratito-decía mientras ella la abrazaba pero Mei Ling se alejo de ellos y se puso casi sobre el pecho de Ian, no es que tuviera miedo..-

-jajaja la pequeña cree que la vas a proteger-decía Steve, mientras Ian quitaba de enfrente el dedo que apuntaba a Mei Ling-

-el amiguito de Syaoran...el mayatito, tubo una visita-decía mientras agarraba el bat y limpiaba unas partes con su blusa-

-a que te refieres con eso?-dijo Mei Ling soltando a Ian para agarrar coraje de enfrentar a Steve; Qué era Steve, un sujeto traumado con Sakura-

-así como escuchas nena...Eriol por bocón recibió una visita de mis dedos-decía mientras formaba un puño-

-desgraciado-decía sorprendida, mientras casi se lanza encima para golpearlo-

-uhh..tranquila con ella-decía burlesco-

-Steve, esta vez no te mediste-dijo Ian, mientras tomaba de la mano a Mei Ling

-jaja ni van a llegar...-decía Steve con esa maldad sobre su rostro-

-jajaja tal vez lleguen a su funeral-

Mei Ling molesta se giro y les hizo la señal del dedo °¬°, uh ante eso Steve casi se lanza molesto.

-yo no sabia nada-decía Ian, mientras iban rápido a la casa de Eriol-

-...Si algo le pasa-decía Mei Ling preocupada-no es que Eriol me caiga mal...es solo que, Tomoyo..su novia-decía mientras Ian pasaba con ella por varios callejones-

**- - -**

Tomoyo estaba esperando algo enojada a Eriol.

-De seguro se le olvido-decía fingiendo molestia, pero luego recordó-"te veo en la noche..¬¬ que no se te olvide"-Pero como se le puede olvidar algo así, si el la recordo. Preocupada de que eran las ocho y media fue al teléfono y marco-

_-No señorita Tomoyo, el salio desde las siete cuarenta y cinco-_

_-gracias..-_

Se preocupo, Eriol era hábil conduciendo. Y el si nunca tardaría tanto.

-se encuentra bien señorita?-Era un sirviente de su casa-

-Prepara un coche, saldré en menos de cinco minutos-dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta, y subía por un par de cosas. Al bajar vio como estaba su carro esperándola con las luces encendidas. Subió a el con agilidad-

Para irse conduciendo a la casa de Eriol, tomó un rumbo más practico y tomo un atajo. Condujo algo apurada, y toco el semáforo en rojo, justo a un par de cuadras de la casa de Eriol vio como salía un muchacho ensangrentado saliendo del callejón, Tomoyo se le quedo viendo hasta que vio como el caía al suelo le vio el rostro, estaba asustada.

-ERIOL!-gritó ella mientras se bajaba del auto y corría, atravesó la calle se llevo un par de insultos pero en pocos minutos ella llego a su lado. Con lágrimas en sus ojos como pequeños cristales..-ERIOL, ERIOL!-seguía diciéndole, mientras el abría sus ojos, estaba cansado su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los moretones-

-MUEVAN EL AUTO-se escuchaba, Tomoyo simplemente acercó su cuerpo al de Eriol y lo intento cargar.-te llevare a un hospital-dijo, intentando hacer que sus lágrimas pararan de brotar-

-no..llo..res-le decía Eriol, mientras Tomoyo evitaba sentir que se le desgarraba el alma-

-no hables tontito-le dijo, cargando como pudo, lo cargo con cuidado bueno solo hizo que el se apoyara en ella para poder subirlo al coche.-

En cuanto se puso en marcha, dejaron de pitarle.

-Dios mío, Eriol-dijo preocupada, al parecer todo parecía estar en su contra no podía acelerar mucho pues...-

-..Tomo...yo-dijo Eriol, para caer dormido. Solo un par de cuadras y todo iba a estar listo, pero habían unos carros detenidos, hizo media maniobra para poder pasar, detuvo su carro, y salio del coche. – esperate tantito Eriol, eres fuerte..-dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente, mientras se bajaba para ir corriendo a urgencias-

No había nadie en recepción, los pocos enfermos que estaban ahí, estaban dormidos o esperando a que consultara, vio a una enfermera pasar sin apuros.

-enfermera, mi novio esta en mi carro muy herido..-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-tranquila señorita..Johns-decía ella en voz elevada, mientras salía un enfermero-trae una camilla, y prepara urgencias-dijo ella mientras Tomoyo le indicaba que ahí estaba su novio-

Llegaron con la camilla, mientras subían a Eriol.

-Estarás bien..-le dijo Tomoyo pero el estaba dormido-

-podrías llenar esto?-le preguntó la enfermera, que ya estaban en recepción Tomoyo asintió y comenzó a llenar el formulario-

Puso un par de datos de Eriol, lo que sabía. Sacó su celular y marco a Sakura, Mei Ling y a los padres de Eriol sobre todo.

_-Explica lo de Eriol!-la voz salvaje de Syaoran-_

_-si...lo encontré tirado en una calle todo golpeado...-decía simplemente-_

_-Iremos hacia allá-decía Syaoran cortando la llamada en lugar de Sakura-_

Tomoyo estaba sentada en la sala de espera, mientras esperaba a alguien y ahí vio a los padres de Eriol llegar asustados y claro la madre ya estaba llorando. También venían Yuki y los muchachos, y sobre todo Mei Ling..

-Tomoyo-decía Sakura abrazándola, mientras Mei Ling también la abrazaba-

-todo estará bien-dijo Sakura-

-¬¬ de seguro fueron tus tontos amigos verdad Ian, y tal vez tu participaste en eso-decía Syaoran acusándolo-

-Yo no fui-dijo Ian defendiéndose con su voz demasiado serena-

-el no fue pedazo de pupu-dijo Mei Ling-el estaba conmigo, vimos a Steve-

-así que fue Steve-dijo Syaoran muerto de coraje-

-si fue Steve-dijo Ian, mientras Syaoran lo miraba sin creerle-

-Y tu quisiste ser un espía informan-Mei Ling lo detuvo-

-¬¬ el no es ningún espía, el solo salio conmigo..!-dijo Mei Ling-

-bien, bien ¬¬ suponemos que no es un espía-Sakura fue la que lo interrumpió-

-ò.o no es un espía Syao-decía su novia-

-Donde esta Steve?-preguntó Syaoran, mientras apretaba su puño.-

En estos momentos el castaño sentía mucha furia hacia ese mal nacido.

-Supongo que en su casa-dijo con normaría-..Cerca de la playa-

Syaoran entonces se giro a ver a su madre.

-Mamá iré por unas cosas a la casa-dijo una grande mentira, mientras Sakura le tomaba de la mano-

-no puedes ir solo-dijo Sakura, viendo que Ian estaba cerca de Mei Ling, que con su sentido del humor estaba intentando hacerla sonreír-

-tu no puedes venir conmigo-dijo el, mientras sacaba un par de cosas de su bolsillo-

-ire contigo-dijo Sakura, mientras Syaoran la miraba intensamente. Su mirada castaña parecía envolverse en un mar de laguna verde-

-si te pasa algo no me hagas responsable-dijo Syaoran, mientras tomaba su mano e iba hacia el coche-

Al entrar al coche hizo un par de llamadas y todas menos de tres minutos. Al parecer esta noche iba a ser muy larga...

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**¬,¬ era hora de emparejarme con las demás parejas n.n jajaja siento que me quedo gracioso la parte de "puedo ir al baño" XDD jajajaja bueno bueno**

**LLEGAMOS A LOS CIEN REVIEWS (L).(L) wow me hacen super feliz (willnira se chorrea °¬°) u.u perdón pero me emociona X jajaja**

**Bueno quiero decirles que ¬¬ maldito Steve ;-; pero weno weno.**

**Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia (en verdad) y bueno ehm dejen sus reviews que yo los espero con gusto : )**

**NO TARDARE TANTO (al parecer me inspiro viendo drake y josH soy rara xD jajaja bueno byeeeeee :D)**

♥♥**atte:♥♥**

**willnira °¬° **

**jajajaja muajajaja**

**x.x ya bye**

 **los amoooooo amiguitas :r!xD (esa palabra rLz) bueno byee **

**Haber a cuantos reviews llegamos °¬° jajajaj x.x ya byetZzZ!**


	12. Tomoyo y Eriol

"_**Eres bello"**_

**Cáp.12 Eriol & Tomoyo**

"_Dos almas desiguales_

_dos amores iguales_

_una mujer con distintos ideales_

_y un completo loco enamorado.."_

No llovía, simplemente estaba la olvidada noche; Haciendo que los amigos de la muchacha se preocuparan.

-Estarán bien?-preguntó Mei con su rostro lleno de mortificación. Las cosas que más le preocupaban eran tres...Syaoran, Sakura y el desafortunado de Eriol-

Una terrible desgracia...Horrible.

Tomoyo estaba segura que solamente era una pesadilla, pero se daba pequeñas palmaditas sobre sus mejillas y nada. Simplemente no era un sueño...Todo estaba igual, el doctor había hablado con la madre hermosa de Eriol...Y al parecer se veía calmada. Aunque...

-Tomoyo-decía la mujer, mientras Tomoyo se limpiaba sus lagrimas e iba con la señora. Cabello negro y ojos azules, no cabía duda esta hermosa mujer era la adorada madre de Eriol-necesito decirte esto-Vaya, era hora de que la mujer con rezagos sobre sus ojos comenzara a decir algo..-

-claro-decía calmada, Mei Ling estaba intentando ir pero Ian la agarro para abrazarla...-

-Sabes, Eriol te ama mucho-dijo la señora llevando su mano sobre la pálida mejilla de Tomoyo, ella siguió la mano con su simple y amatista mirada-..Y estoy segura de que tu a el-Tomoyo se sonrojo, aunque bien sabia que la madre de Eriol no era la más apegada a el..-lamento lo que le pasa-decía la señora mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, derramo un par de lagrimas. Pero Tomoyo la abrazo con fuerza-

-Señora, en verdad soy yo la que lo lamento..Si yo no le hubiera dicho de la cita, el estuviera bien-decía Tomoyo echándose la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Eriol-

-no, no, no-decía la mamá-..Yo le insistí en que fuera por ti en carro, pero no me hizo caso..Si le hubiera insistido más-decía con su mirada perdida intentando sonreír-el doctor dijo, que...tenía un par de costillas fracturadas pero que se repondrá, tiene varias costadas, el brazo lo tiene enyesado y su pierna tiene una pequeña dislocación nada de que preocuparse-decía la señora calmada, Tomoyo sentía como su poca rota alma se comenzaba a reponer-

-que bueno-decía mientras, la señora aun la miraba enternecida-

-Tomoyo..-la señora soltó varias lagrimas-..el doctor dice que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, necesita que el despierte para saber si...recuerda o no-Tomoyo estaba ya más intranquila, abrazo a su suegra mientras ella la abrazaba a ella-

-puedo verlo?-preguntó Tomoyo, mientras la señora asentía-

-hasta que venga el doctor-decía la señora, mientras Tomoyo asentía e iba con Mei Ling-

Ambas amigas se abrazaron e Ian hasta que no era parte todavía de esa banda, pero si era ya novio de Mei Ling...Iban a tener que acostumbrarse a el y el a ellos.

-Tomy, Eriol es fuerte...como tu-decía Mei Ling sonriéndole para darle muchos ánimos-

-Mei –decía mientras abrazaba a Mei Ling y lloraba sobre su pecho-

**---**

-Syaoran esto es peligroso-decía Sakura que estaba viendo como Syaoran no decía nada pero apretaba con mucha fiereza el volante-

-...te dije que te quedaras-decía Syaoran no aguantando las pequeñas quejas de Sakura-

-pero..-

-Cállate!-decía mientras, Sakura se molestaba ante la rudeza, el carro se detuvo..-

-...la casa de Steve-decía Sakura mientras se iba a bajar, pero Syaoran se estiro e hizo que Sakura se quedara sin poder bajarse del carro-

-Que haces, todos están...llegando-decía Sakura, pero Syaoran simplemente levanto las cejas y con gesto de elegancia imagino una leve respuesta-..Va a ser algo, sorprendente Sakura...Y no te puedes bajar-decía mientras la miraba-tu serás la ..-buscaba una palabra para ella, y lo que iba a hacer-..la farolillo-decía con burla-

-eres sorprendente, eres idiota-decía Sakura-..Como puedes hacer bromas en situaciones como esta?-decía con ironía pero Syaoran estaba simplemente dándole un corto beso que dejo con escalofríos a Sakura-

Era como un beso en esos de "no te preocupes, regresare".Lo que hizo que el corazón de Syaoran se hiciera pequeñito para al final ser aplastado, lo miro irse alejarse.

Los pasos que daba Syaoran eran seguros, estaba más enojado como para poder mantener la calma que "mantenía", calma, en estos momento no la podía tener con alguien que no la tubo...Y se preguntaba, por que a Eriol?..

Los demás carros fueron llegando, incrementando la curiosidad de la ojiverde pero aún así se quedo dentro del carro, con sus brazos cruzados, en verdad Syaoran era muy vengativo...

Syaoran toco la puerta algo que ya se esperaba. Cuando le abrió vio como la sonrisa de Steve se opacaba para dejar una cara llena de malestar.

-Syaoran-decía mientras veía como había varios saliéndose del carro-

Syaoran no aguantando el cinismo tomo a Steve del cuello y lo saco del carro...Los demás amigos, ya estaban saliendo e intentando quitar a Syaoran de Steve, claro en cuanto empujaron a Syaoran los amigos de este fueron rápido acercándose.

-Estos malditos golpearon con fiereza a Eriol-decía Syaoran mientras sus amigos con molestia rápido escuchaban los insultos que les daban los amiguitos de Steve-

Todos entre ellos se comenzaron a golpear pero Syaoran y Steve eran los que más se golpeaban, Sakura ya enojada salio del carro para ir a ayudar a Syaoran, uno sostuvo a Syaoran y así Steve lo empezó a golpear, Sakura rápido llego, viendo como todos se golpeaban y gritaban entre ellos.

-Déjenlo, déjenlo-decía Sakura con casi lagrimas en sus ojos al no aguantar como maltrataban a Syaoran-

-Sakura aléjate-decía Syaoran, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza para hacer que el sujeto quitara a Syaoran-

-Sakura-decía Steve, mientras se intentaba acercar, al parecer Syaoran no estaba tan golpeado-

-por que golpeaste a Eriol, Steve?-le preguntó Sakura, mientras el tosía un poco y aclaraba su ruda garganta-

-por que el bastardo dijo que iba a hacer algo...Y me adelante-decía burlesco, pero Sakura se había acercado y lo abofeteo-

-su novia esta sufriendo, su madre esta sufriendo y su padre..-decía Sakura intentando hacer que creciera un poco la piedad en Steve, pero el gesto que hacia ante cada palabra dulce de Sakura, hacia que solamente se le revolviera el estomago.. "piedad, acaso los niños ricos podían tener eso?".-

-acaso tu noviecito tubo..piedad?-preguntó, mientras todos se dejaban de golpear entre ellos para ver a Sakura que estaba levantándose y a Steve que estaba agarrando un palo de fierro..-

-yo..-decía Sakura-ya basta-decía cambiando un poco su voz...Estaba más segura, Syaoran estaba algo noqueado y confundido. Pero luego se adapto, siendo ayudado a levantarse por un amigo suyo-

Sakura solamente quería que dejaran de pelear, no podía haber separaciones..Solo porque ellos eran ricos y eran pobres aunque tenía que aceptarlo, Steve se buscó el mismo el rechazo de Syaoran y sus amigos, si el no hubiera "hecho eso", ellos fueran amigos...Pero siempre esta el malo y el bueno de la historia en este caso Steve. Syaoran ya estaba un poco mejor, pero estaba enojado...

-Steve, que eres tan cobarde como para atacar en bola?-preguntó con burla Syaoran haciendo atrás a Sakura. Steve ya se había comenzado a desesperar-

-Tu amiguito se la busco-Acaso, eso sería la respuesta al fin del mundo. Parece que esa simple respuesta de Steve podía resolver la ecuación más difícil-

-si, claro porque...Por decirte que eres un idiota mentiroso chantajista?-preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras los amigos de Syaoran reían y contestaban algunos insultos por parte de los amigos de Steve-

-Te estaba defendiendo a ti y a esa zorra-dijo refiriéndose así a Sakura, esta abrió la boca e iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento..-

-ella tiene nombre...-dijo Syaoran, mientras hacia puño su mano hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para intentar sentirse mejor-

-si, pero no negaras que es una zorra por besarme e ir corriendo como..-reía divertido, pero a Sakura eso no le hacia gracia en lo más mínimo ni a Syaoran-

-...ella no es una zorra, como tus "novias"-decía Syaoran mientras esperaba que Steve lo...molestara más-dime, era necesario golpear a Eriol, para demostrar que eres hombre?-preguntó Sakura en voz alta, mientras todos hacían un poco de bulla-

-si no lo golpeábamos ustedes vendrían a golpearnos a nosotros-decía defendiendo a sus amigos-

-Y venimos, dime venimos?-decía ya Syaoran recordando que Eriol podría morir, dándole fuerzas para abalanzarse a Steve y darle un puñetazo, logro hacer que la cara de Steve se girara un cuarto, pero agarro el tubo que traía en sus manos golpeándolo en el abdomen. Sakura no podía aguantar, pero no podía salir al parecer eso era más importante, ahí estaba un pequeño bote de vidrio, lo tomo con cautela aun escuchando la bulla de sus amigos, Syaoran y Steve se lograban defender muy bien. Atacaban, y se defendían...Pero Syaoran callo y Steve le hecho algo de tierra sobre los ojos, Syaoran se la intento quitar pero Steve le iba a golpear. Sakura le reventó el vidrio sobre la nuca haciendo que se girara y sonriera como estupido para luego caer.-

-NOS VAMOS!-decía en tono de orden Sakura, mientras todos alababan a Syaoran y después se iban-AHORA!-daba por ultima vez, mientras todos se iban-y ustedes, en cuanto Steve despierte le dicen que todos somos iguales y que no hay discriminación-se agacho para que Syaoran se apoyará sobre ella y así irse. Pero el podía caminar, rechazando la ayuda de Sakura simplemente el se fue caminando hasta el carro-

Sakura seguía a Syaoran, no eran muchos amigos los de Syaoran así que fue rápido irse, con mucho grito y música a todo volumen algunos muy golpeados otros simplemente con alegría de haber puesto en su lugar a Steve..

-te dije que te quedaras aquí-ahora le estaba reprochando por salvarle la vida y que más?-

-si me hubiera quedado, te hubieran matado Syaoran-decía Sakura, pero el simplemente la miro con una cara de "tienes razón". Sakura simplemente vio como su novio manejaba con mucho cuidado-

Tenía un poco de sangre sobre su ceja, y en la parte del labio una leve cortadura, ni se diga de su cuerpo...

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a curar para que mamá no se entere-decía Sakura con nerviosismo de tener que ver a Syaoran sin camisa y si es posible sin pantalones, pero que cosas pensaba era obvio que no quería...ser mujercita con Syaoran no todavía-

-si, si –decía mientras apagaba el aire acondicionado para bajarse del carro, Sakura bajo de el mientras veía como Mei Ling se estaba llendo de la mano con Ian-

-ya se van?-preguntaba Sakura, mientras Ian asentía y Mei Ling sonreía...Con un poco de insatisfacción-

-Sakura-decía Mei Ling mientras le explicaba como estaban las cosas, la cara de sorpresa de ambos amigos era tan grande que hasta la furia de Syaoran hizo que aumentara-

-ou, cosa que te paso?-le preguntó Mei Ling al Syaoran, mientras el se giraba para escupir un poco de sangre-

-mmm...eso dice tanto-decía Mei Ling, mientras Ian le daba un pequeño brazo sobre el hombro-

-nunca hemos sido amigos, pero siempre es bueno empezar no?-tal vez Ian era el único que lograría hacer que esa rivalidad entre los bandos de niños ricos y de clase media lograran ser amigos-

-claro-decía Syaoran sonriente, mientras Sakura le decía a donde habían estado a Mei Ling-

-¬¬ ese pesad de Steve-decía roja del coraje que sentía-es un idiota-decía mientras Ian la tomaba de la mano-

-bueno iré a dejar a Mei Ling-decía sonriéndoles Ian-

Ian era tan guapo, claro para Mei Ling porque para Sakura la persona más bella era...

-Syaoran-decía mientras agarraba el brazo de su novio y hacia que el la abrazara-..aceptarías-preguntaba con nerviosismo caminando más lento..-..aceptarías ir conmigo a pintarme las uñas?-Syaoran la miro con la cara de que ella estaba loca, pero al ver esos ojos verdes que suplicaban-

-esta bien, esta bien-decía mientras Sakura sonreía y le besaba la mejilla para después volver entrar al hospital..-

**---**

La oscura habitación dejaba ver como estaba la cama ocupada por un guapo joven, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración normal. Estaba sentada a su lado, tomando su mano mientras la besaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas llevaba cinco minutos intentando esperar a que Eriol despertara, pero era obvio que el iba a necesitar descansar mucho tiempo.

El sonido de los aparatos del consultorio, era el peor sonido que ella había escuchado, cada vez que entraba a un hospital le traían recuerdos sobre un accidente que ocurrió hace mucho, cuando ella era una niña y su querido padre perdió la vida. Claro ese accidente fue hace mucho, pero aún lograba sentirlo como si hubiera sido ayer, admiraba como los padres de Li, lograron adoptar a Sakura. Y como ella lo decía sin sufrimiento, pero no la envidiaba ella había perdido a sus dos padres, y ella solamente había perdido a uno. Estaba tan concentrada que no sintió cuando Eriol despertó.

-..Mm..-fue el primer sonido que hizo desde que lo llevaron y eso que ya pasaba de la media noche, agito un poco su cabeza, mientras abría los ojos de felicidad o angustia y miraba a Eriol-

-ya despertaste, que alegría-decía la muchacha, la cara de dolor de Eriol y su sonido fue lo que la hizo preocuparse...Y si el no la recordaba, si el en verdad había perdido la memoria?. Oh si le explicaba que ella era su novia y el no le creía, porque si había perdido su memoria iba a dudar de ella..-

Eriol sentía un horrible dolor sobre su cuerpo, una cosa estaba levantando su pierna, mientras que su mano derecha estaba acomodada sobre su pecho. No había mucha luz, lo que agradecía pues eso evitaría que sus ojos resintieran de la oscuridad a la luz tan de prisa. Sintió el roce femenino en su mano izquierda; no podía negar o ignorar ese roce cuando sus ojos oscuros siguieron la mano se toparon con una hermosa señorita, estaba un poco confundido y sobre todo aturdido y juraba que si ese rostro no le daba la paz que el necesitaba y se concentraba en ella, aún podía sentir cada golpe que esos malditos salvajes le dieron, quería llorar pero no podía no...Ahora no.

Su cuerpo resentía tan feo el dolor.

-Estas bien, me recuerdas?-con miedo escuchó como Tomoyo le preguntaba eso, simplemente se giro un poco y miro esos ojos agrumados por leves fisuras de lagrimas y entonces vio el rostro más preocupado por el en toda su vida-

-si, y si te recuerdo Tomoyo-con leve dolor termino la frase, mientras Tomoyo casi llora de felicidad lanzándole encima para darle un pequeño beso que provoco un pequeño dolor, pero era más importante ese beso que sentir el dolor-

Olvido el dolor un poco, mientras sentía las caricias de Tomoyo, ella parecía tan entrada en hacerlo sentir bien, acomodándole la almohada y arreglándole su cabello.

-Sabes, te ves guapo-le decía con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-hay mujer, deja de llorar o te inscribiré en una película de drama-decía con gracia, mientras ella reía un poco-

-te amo Eriol-le dijo mientras la nariz de ambos casi llegaban a tocarse y la mirada de ambos se encontraban, en los ojos de Eriol se lograba ver el rostro de su adorada Tomoyo-

Afuera estaban preocupados por la víctima, pero la víctima estaba disfrutando su premio por ser valiente ante tanto golpe recibido.

-Deberían golpearme más seguido-dijo en tono de perversión, mientras Tomoyo le golpeaba un poco el pecho haciendo que el se quejara con la seña de que dolía..-

-perdón-decía como una pequeña que acababa de hacer una pequeña travesura-avisare a todos que estas bien-decía guiñándole el ojo, pero Eriol la detuvo antes de que diera un paso más, ella ya se encontraba de nuevo centrando su atención sobre Eriol-

-..no quédate un ratito más-decía mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba y con ella se hacia leves caricias, logrando hacer que a Tomoyo le diera ternura ese gesto-

Tomoyo se quedo haciéndole solo un par de minutos compañía a Eriol.

-Tomoyo-decía en tono de niño travieso, Tomoyo se giro ya que estaba en la puerta-TE AMO!-le decía con voz alzada, mientras Tomoyo sonreía con timidez y le hacia unos ojos hermosos.-

El corazón de Eriol latía con fuerza, cada vez que ella hacia algo, un gesto cariñoso le lograba sacar ese ritmo acelerado, también lograba sacarle un suspiro. Bueno, aunque el siempre sacaba suspiros a sus admirados, Tomoyo era la única que lograba sentir que las venas le corrían con tanta facilidad estando a su lado, y de repente atascándose en sus mejillas.

Se sentía tan aliviada de que el estuviera bien...

Tomoyo vio que su madre estaba discutiendo con Syaoran...Eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa, mientras Sakura se acercaba y la abrazaba, Tomoyo le explico que el estaba bien, pero algo preocupada.

-Iré a verlo-decía Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo asentía sonrío con malicia pues Syaoran se iba a llevar una pequeña broma preparada por Eriol claro-

-entrare con el-decía Sakura, dos víctima comenzaba a creer que esas pequeñas bromas eran obra de Mei Ling y su mente malvada-

Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta notando como estaba el rostro semi-dormido de Eriol, pero eso a Syaoran no le importo.

-Quienes son?-preguntó alarmado, casi alcanzando su mano para tocarle a la enfermera de que unos intrusos estaban en su habitación. Vaya, se sorprendía de lo bueno que era-

-somos..tus amigos, Eriol, que no nos recuerdas?-preguntó Sakura-

-no, yo...no se nada-decía fingiendo que lloriqueaba, mientras Syaoran se acercaba y lo zarandeaba un poco-

-T.T amigo, soy yo...Syaoran, fuimos a la escuela juntos-hasta que vio como estaba riéndose Eriol fue entonces que supo que era una broma-maldito masoquista-decía riéndose junto con Sakura-

-O: te dejo bien...el Steve –decía mientras Eriol se giraba a otro lado-esta bien, no quieres hablar de eso...Y que tal Tomoyo es buena?-le preguntaba Syaoran era obvio Sakura tubo que hacer sonido con su garganta para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia-...Sakura-decía Syaoran mientras ella sonreía-

-si?-decía emocionada-

-podrías salir con Tomoyo...necesito hablar con Eriol!-y justo ahora no se podía creer que su novio la corriera de la habitación sin dudar dos segundos le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza y salio de la habitación-

Syaoran le decía un par de cosas a Eriol...Eriol simplemente escuchaba como buen amigo.

_**Notas de autora:**_

**Heee gracias por los tres reviews que recibi n.n jajaja x les traigo actualización pues andaba medio inspirada ahí no se si les guste x.x pero meti más romance entre Eriol y Tomoyo jojojojo, bueno pues...**

**Recibo reviews con gusto : ) jajaja **

**Ahh paso rápido no hay mucho que decir, disfruten de este capítulo...Ya falta poco (solo treinta capitulos más xD) jajaja nah no falta mucho bueno...esperen pronta continuación no se hasta cuando durara mi inspiración xD jajaja bueno...hasta la proxima actualización**

**GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS Y POR TODOS QUE ME HACEN SENTIR CON GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR...**

**Atte**

**Willnira**


	13. unico e inolvidable

_**Eres bello**_

Cáp.13 único e inolvidable

"_Sueños rotos.._

_Los que me ibas dejando"_

_-_Ese desgraciado è.é-decía Sakura mientras, giraba por el pasillo y apuraba su caminar para llegar al elevador-

Oprimió el botón, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba con delicadeza. Estaba cansada después de todo el alboroto que paso..Todo iba tan rápido, lo único bueno era que Eriol estaba bien. Y daba gracias de que así fuera, sin Eriol simplemente Syaoran se iba a descontrolar, pues todos sabían que esos dos eran los mejores amigos.

Bajó al piso donde se encontraban los padres de Eriol haciendo un par de tramites y ahí estaba su mamá intentando sacar un pequeño dulce de la máquina, por desgracia la maquina le robo el dinero y casi se pone como loca Yuki...Lo usual.

Llegó viendo como estaba Tomoyo terminando de tirar un café...

-Sakura-murmuró con alegría en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa-

-Tomoyo...-dijo tranquila, mientras Tomoyo le tomaba las manos y le confesaba algo-..Sakura-comenzaba Tomoyo con su tranquila voz, mientras Sakura ponía mucha atención a las palabras leves de su amiga Tomoyo-..Sabes como yo estoy en otra escuela-comenzaba con nerviosismo-..Podrían cuidar a Eriol?-preguntó con la chispa de cuidado de confianza de amistad-

-claro, pero el debe de tener descanso igual que nosotros-decía divertida, mientras Tomoyo y ella continuaban hablando-

Otra vez todo pasaba muy rápido, tan rápido como cada respiro que puede dar un sutil ser humano, como un latir en el corazón que hace expandir la sangre por todo tu cuerpo.

**---**

-Eriol...porque les dijiste eso?-preguntaba molesto Syaoran mirándolo directamente, su mejor amigo lo estaba regañando...-

-Porque te quiero ver feliz-sufrimiento en su rostro, los medicamentos tardaban en hacer efecto el sueño estaba consumiéndolo. Sus ojos se querían cerrar, pero no podía...No podía dormir sabiendo que ellos se preocupaban por el..-..Además..-decía mientras se intentaba acomodar de una forma que al hablar no doliera. A pesar de la leve luz que había podía notar como Syaoran tenía leve cortaduras sobre su cuerpo sangre pero leve-..vete a lavar..-le ordeno quitando su mueca de dolor-..por favor-eso era tierno, palabras de súplica por parte de Eriol, si que Tomoyo podía hacerlo cambiar-

Syaoran fue al baño, encendió la luz y pudo notar como un leve morete se comenzaba a hacer verde, se limpio el rostro la poca sangre que se había quedado como costra estaba cayendo, lo bueno es que no tenía golpes fuertes, respiro hondamente, por un momento llego a escuchar su respiración y el latir fuerte de su corazón. Suspiro profundamente, mientras salía del baño su cabello levemente húmedo debido a las gotas que le cayeron.

-te vez mejor-dijo con burla Eriol, mientras Syaoran lo miraba indiferente-esa mirada me da miedo mi amor-Fingía un amor inexistente-

-deja de bromear niño gay, y dime..-decía mirándolo con sus ojos castaños. Esos ojos eran como perforaciones que hacían sentir miedo a Eriol-

-Iba a ir con Tomoyo, y yo había amenazado a Steve, el se adelanto y mírame estoy aquí...eso es todo-ahora la mirada más seria y segura era la de Eriol, sin titubear..Sin ni siquiera una gota de gracia, sin bromas. Solamente una mirada vacía que demostraba un poco el lado serio de Eriol-

-esta bien-decía Syaoran, mientras aclaraba su garganta-..Les dimos una paliza-decía divertido, mientras veía a Eriol-

-tengo miedo de que le haga algo a Sakura o Tomoyo...tu sabes un pequeño regreso de venganza-Syaoran tembló un poco, su columna vertebral mejor dicho..Fue la que sintió el escalofrío-Sabes Eriol-comenzaba a decir Syaoran-..Cuando me case con Sakura, porque ten seguro que eso va a pasar-miró a Eriol, y este termino de dejar de jugar con la pequeña sabana rozada de hospital-..Me asegurare de que sea muy feliz-termino su famosa oración mientras Eriol sonreía y le miraba-

-no lo dudo-decía Eriol-no se si me case con Tomoyo, ya que dicen que los amores de escuela son los más fuertes...-decía mientras miraba a Syaoran a punto de carcajearse-no te rías, en verdad intento sonar tan cursi como tu..si, tu Syaoran Li eres cursi!-decía Eriol, mientras Syaoran terminaba de soltar la carcajada más que por el mal intento de Eriol...Le daba risa ver a su amigo como reacciono. Al final terminaron los dos riéndose-

El ambiente que ellos formaban era único, a los pocos segundos entro Sakura acompañada de una tranquila Tomoyo, Sakura no estaba tranquila ella estaba enojada.

-Me corres de la habitación de mi amiga-decía Sakura apuntándolo con una mano en forma de pistola-

-si, y?-le decía Syaoran mirándola-

-eres detestable, Eriol me voy...te cuidas, te mejoras te quiero sale bye-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, bueno al menos ellos cuatro. Syaoran gruñó y se fue, dejando a Eriol bajo cuidados intensivos de la pequeña enfermera Tomoyo.

-esos dos nunca cambiaran-decían al mismo tiempo la pareja, mientras Tomoyo iba a acercarse para tocarle el rostro, no se veía tan mal.-eres la persona más guapa del mundo-dijo con sarcasmo Tomoyo..-

-si sigues de graciosita...-decía Eriol buscando una leve advertencia-

-si sigo de graciosita?-repetía Tomoyo esperando ver como Eriol terminara la advertencia, pero el simplemente cerraba sus ojos concentrando el sentir ante la caricia que ella le daba-

-olvídalo-decía Eriol mientras tomaba con su mano la mano de Tomoyo, besándola simplemente..-

-Descansa-le dijo Tomoyo, mientras apagaba la luz y encendía la lámpara del hospital, haciendo que el lugar no se viera tan escalofriante-

Esto no era una cita, pero por lo menos estaban juntos.

**---**

Yuki y Ryo iban escuchando como discutían esos dos. Sin duda iban a ser una hermosa pareja cuando fueran grandes.

-Te dije que giraras hace dos cuadras-la dura voz de Yuki ordenándole algo a Ryo-

-Te dije que se donde vamos-decía Ryo contentándole con la misma intensidad-

Si, también ellos iban peleando. El dolor de cabeza de Yuki era enorme, su ánimo estaba enojado, no estaba contenta.

-CALLENSE!-por un lado, estaba Ryo reprochándole algo, y atrás estaban esos dos animales peleando..-

Todos se callaron cuando la señora Yuki Li gritaba es porque en verdad estaba enojado, solamente Syaoran lograba sacarle el tapón, lograba tener la maravillosa osadía de ver a su madre enojada y decir muchas cosas sin parar, estupideces entre ellas, quejas, reproches y otras cosas como palabras que soltaba cuando toda madre se enoja.

Miro de reojo a Sakura, sintiendo la escalofriante mirada de ella sobre el. Y se suponía que ella debería sentir miedo. Cuando el carro se estaciono fue entonces que todos se bajaron sin decir nada.

-son rápidos-decía Ryo que miraba como Syaoran se lanzaba a besar a Sakura y ella le correspondía con unos ojos verdes cerrados rodeando el cuello de Syaoran-

Yuki simplemente sonrío, después de todo su hijo y su yerna no eran malos. Simplemente eran polos opuestos, solamente opuestos. Subieron a sus cuartos a dormir, Syaoran observo desde la pequeña abertura a Sakura dormir, simplemente verla dormir era algo que adoraba hacer, se convirtió en un habito...Por los días fingía sentir desprecio por Sakura...Pero en realidad odiaba admitir que ella le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

Con su corazón acelerado y con un poco de miedo a que ella se despertara, suspiraba. Sintiendo esa emocionante sensación de el amor recorrerle tan fuerte su cuerpo. Si el amor se les llegaba a morir...No, ahora no pensaría en esas cosas.

La noche estaba tornándose más oscura de lo usual, el viento que batía levemente las hojas de los granes árboles de las calles. Las estrellas que brillaban tan fuerte, una hermosa manta nocturna, que era más vista que los ojos de la Diosa Afrodita. Las olas que también estaban tronando, eran sumamente peligrosas perfectas para subir a montarlas... Y el escuchando el sonido del aire seguía viendo a Sakura dormir, era una adicción de la cual nunca se iba a poder safar, altas horas de la mañana y el cansado se levanto para irse a dormir. Algo insatisfecho pues a veces duraba viéndola y pensando miles de cosas sobre ellos, y ahora estaba el cayendo rendido sobre su cama.

El si tenía una buena razón para desvelarse.. **_"contemplar los sueños de Sakura"_** Simplemente era una hermosa razón para desvelarse.

Nuevamente, una pequeña pesadilla de su infancia recobro la mente a Sakura, no era real pero ella así lo sentía no era nada feo para su buena suerte, simplemente unas pequeñas voces a su alrededor de cuando sus padres murieron y después de que el llanto de la infante Sakura, ella podía hablar muy a gusto con dos personas, y al final le decían "hija".

No era tan malo, ya que sus padres si se despidieron de ella. Era más de medio día, estaba rumbo a la carretera con su cabello ordenado y la fiel compañía de el sonido del radio.

Estuvo manejando un par de horas, manejó hasta llegar al lugar que se encontraba un poco desolado, alejado de donde vivía. Sus padres sabían a donde iba, el sol estaba quemándole el rostro, haciendo que ahora se encontrará un poco rojiza, bajo del carro mientras daba un trago de agua y bajaba las flores que estaban acomodadas en el asiento trasero.

Llegó hasta un lugar donde estaba el usual hombre que cuidaba los carros el vigilante, sus ojos cansados y con pequeñas notorias ojeras, su delgada figura y su piel morena clara, cabello oscuro y con indicio de canas. Estaba levantándose para ir a abrirle la puerta de entrada.

-gracias-decía Sakura, mientras daba un par de pasos y entraba al lugar donde se encontraban miles de cuerpos dormidos sin poder despertar-

-de nada señorita Kinomoto-decía el vigilante, yéndose a sentar-

Desde que sus padres murieron a partir de que sus padres tuvieron esa desgracia, Yuki y Ryo siempre la traían cuando quería y compraban muchas flores para ellos y el vigilante tenía la costumbre de decirle "señorita Kinomoto", en verdad era un sujeto agradable. Le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa y subió por el sendero que guiaba los pasos del sol.

Camino por pocos minutos, miró como había gente vestida de negro. Agito su cabeza un poco improvisando en unos nuevos pensamientos, estaba llegando subió las escaleras. La luz de pleno día, estaba haciendo poco calor. Termino las escaleras y simplemente se acerco con el bote de agua y lo lleno. Se acerco con una grande sonrisa, mientras acomodaba las flores sobre la tumba de sus padres.

-Hay como los extraño-murmuraba mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto y el viento o el poco que había mecía sus cabellos en dirección al este-

La voz que usaba Sakura era calmada y algo melancólica. No podía negar que por una parte si ellos no se hubieran muerto no hubiera conocido a Syaoran.

-Pero por una parte si esto no hubiera pasado no hubiera conocido a Syaoran...Si, hace unos días no lo hubiera admitido pero me enamore de el...En verdad es tan extraño, lo bueno es que no somos hermanos o algo-termina a sus palabras en susurro, tenía la costumbre de hablar con las tumbas de sus padres como si ellos estuvieran presente-..Ayer se metió en un problema...Todo por culpa de Steve-decía mientras se levantaba y se quitaba las cosas verdes del pasto.-Los extraño mucho, no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para conocernos...Pero aún así recuerdo el rostro tuyo madre...Y tu carácter padre-al momento de referirse a sus padres lo hacia mirando la lapida- nos vemos-decía mientras agitaba su mano como s alguien viera eso-

Cuando se estaba por ir juraba que sentía algo cálido envolverle el cuerpo en un hermoso abrazo con unas leves gotas salinas sobre su rostro y una sonrisa única se fue despacito. Caminando de regreso para irse a su segundo hogar, su segundo hogar donde la habían recibido muy bien

Dos seres que estaban esperando este momento para cruzar el otro lado, habían escuchado las hermosas palabras que su hija les habia dicho, era una total belleza mirarla de cerca.

_-Se ve tan feliz-_murmuraba una voz llena de ternura, que sonreía de la misma forma que lo hacia Sakura-

_-Deberíamos agradecerle a los señores Li...Ellos hicieron el trabajo que nosotros no pudimos-_dijo una voz masculina mientras, la madre de Sakura se giraba y le sonreía-

Habían esperado este momento y ahora que pasaba simplemente...No sabían si querían.

Una luz sumamente blanca, de modo espiritual fue envolviéndolos. Murmuraron una oración japonesa dirigida a la suerte de Sakura y con unas leves gotas salinas de la madre de Sakura fue como ellos cruzaron al otro lado. Odiaban la idea de que ellos sufrieran un accidente automovilístico.

Sin saber como, porque. Toda su vida planeada, y por planes por hacer, no valía la pena alterarse, o volver a sufrir una depresión por algo que era inevitable, si las cosas pasan es por..algo.

Sakura de nuevo estaba encendiendo el carro, ahora se encontraba cerca de una gasolinera los rayos del sol ya eran menos calientes, debido a que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Pidio un día a Yuki y simplemente estaba manejando, sintió un alivio dentro de su corazón como una angustia de la que no sabes que es, pero que se quita. Manejo de nueva cuenta regreso a la casa.

**---**

Syaoran ya estaba desesperado, su madre no le decía donde estaba Sakura. Y al parecer todos ignoraban donde estaban, le hablo a Tomoyo pero ella estaba en su casa descansando, Mei Ling ni siquiera estaba en su casa y el celular lo traía apagado, pensó en Steve pero era una recuperación demasiado rápida, se golpeo el labio con su puño sin querer y soltó una mueca de dolor, para después irse a sentar en la sala, así estuvo esperando..

Encendió el televisor, mientras ponía más atención a cada carro que pasaba. Se quedo dormido sobre el sofá, eran las siete de la noche y Sakura a penas iba llegando hubo trafico al llegar a casa, así que mejor espero. Al momento en que metió la llave sobre la herradura, Syaoran como un radar de Sakuras, se levanto y se desperezo para ver el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

-Donde estabas, te eh estado buscando, no deberías hacerme eso..Y si algo te pasa?-Sakura lo miro, era la persona más desesperada y neurótica del mundo. Pero aún asi le gustaba-

-Estaba haciendo un par de cosas...Y no te avise porque estabas dormido-Muy buena excusa, pero la neurocidad de Syaoran ahí no acabo la regaño como un padre que descubre que su hija se fuga a una noche de antro.-

Cansada simplemente le contestaba con "si Syaoran lo que digas", pero eso derramo la pequeña gota de paciencia al cinismo de Syaoran.

-que...Me agradecerás que te diga esto..Sabes-decía mientras hacia señas con la mano de su "plática amigable de mejores amigos". Sakura lo miro con una hermosa ceja levantada y sus ojos normales-

-Syaoran tranquilo, aliviánate...Tómalo con calma, estoy bien...No me secuestraron, me asaltaron, me golpearon o me violaron..Simplemente tenía cosas que hacer... 'sola'-recalco esa palabra, y con esa pequeña frase de Sakura. Syaoran entendió nada, termino de regañarla con un "no lo vuelvas a hacer" y subió a su habitación. Sakura entendió un poco-

-Syaoran-decía rolando sus ojos, mientras el se giraba para dejar ver como quitaba su mueca de disgusto por una tranquila.-

-que-decía salvajemente-

-No me diste un beso-lo decía reprochándole ese detalle, Syaoran se acerco tomo su rostro y preparo sus labios...-

Sakura con su corazón alborotado cerro los ojos y escucho como el le besaba la mejilla y subía murmurando cosas sobre las mujeres. Sakura río despacito, mientras el azotaba la puerta terminando la poca risa de Sakura. Sakura se baño para después arreglarse...

Cuando estuvo lista, vio como Syaoran abría la puerta y salía de su habitación rápido y por si fuera casualidad ella también salio Syaoran la miro, se veía muy hermosa...Sus ojos verdes levemente delineados, su ropa lucia perfecta, y sus labios...Miro a otro lado fingiendo que eso no le importaba, el usaba ropa para salir.

-Saldré con mis amigos-decía el, mientras terminaba de ponerse el reloj para después arreglarse la gorra que lo hacia ver muy guapo.-

-Saldré con mis amigas-decía de la misma manera, mientras daba un par de pasos para adelantarlo-Sigues enojado?¡-le pregunto con cuidado, fue ese motivo por el que se fue hacia delante. No quería ver su cara malhumorada o escuchar un gruñidito sexy..-

Al no escuchar respuesta y sintiéndose realmente tonta se giro para ver como ese cerdo pervertido le estaba mirando sus piernas. Que horror...

-Hey pervertido-decía molesta, mientras mejor se ponía a su altura así el no la iba a desnudar con la mirada e iba a pensar en sus partes del cuerpo-

-que?-decía todo rojo al verse descubierto, mientras ella le pellizcaba el pezón y mejor bajaba rápido las escaleras antes de que Syaoran le hiciera una pequeña broma por hacer eso, Syaoran sintió el dolor pero se reía. Al final simplemente tomo a Sakura del antebrazo y miró como ella sonreía divertida-..no hagas eso..duele-dijo en tono de reproche-

Sakura sentía el aliento de Syaoran sobre su rostro, su colonia demasiado exquisita, sus ojos demasiado grandes y algo hipnotizados junto con los de ella, ambas miradas hipnotizadas. Syaoran sentía el suave olor a jazmín de Sakura, mientras con cuidado y sin perder la magia acercaba más a Sakura hacia el, ella cerro sus ojos y fundió su boca con la de Syaoran, uniendo sus labios en un beso delicado, Syaoran simplemente la abrazó más, intentando sentir más cerca de su pequeña Sakura; Cuando el oxígeno falto en ambos pulmones fue que se separaron. Con los ojos levemente rojos debido al beso, después fue el quien dio inicio a un segundo beso, el beso se hizo tan prolongado como ambos quisieron, las mejillas suaves de Sakura sonrojadas y las de Syaoran levemente iluminadas de un rozado agradable, Sakura perdía un poco la noción de donde estaban.

Ambos estaban transportados a un mundo donde solo ellos existían.._solo ellos.._

Después de terminar de besarse, Sakura dijo que se le hacia tarde, salio de la casa y atrás de ella iba Syaoran con una sonrisa demasiado arrogante, Sakura no entendía porque. Hasta que el le dedico la mirada más provocativa que haya podido verle en toda su vida.

-Cuando quieras mamasita-arranco a su lado, haciendo que ella se quedara en shock, roja y sorprendida. Antes de que se besaran...El, ese desgraciado se había salido con la suya de mirarle las piernas-.. "idiota"-pensaba mientras salía de la casa con unas mejillas más rojas que un tomate-

Syaoran iba encendiendo un cigarrillo, no es que fuera una adicción, simplemente inhalo un poco para después sentir el humo del tabaco quemarle y asfixiarle. Lo sacó totalmente mientras tomaba aire puro, para volver a continuar en el labor de acabarse el cigarrillo. Manejó hasta llegar a la casa de la playa de un amigo, una cosa de chicos.

En cuanto llego noto como estaban las mujeres llegando acompañadas de parejas, ahí estaba Mei Ling presumiéndole a todas sus amigas que tenía novio y que era muy guapo.

-Escoria humante-dijo Syaoran estirando su mano para ver como volteaban dos muchachas al mismo tiempo-demonios-murmuraba con un poco de fastidio, su amiga no volteo..-Mei Ling-dijo ya rolando sus ojos, cuando Mei Ling escuchó su nombre se giro y sonrío-

-idiota viviente, que onda!-Y ella no volteo cuando le dijo su apodo..-y Sakura?-preguntó mientras el simplemente se encogía de hombros y tosía-

-con sus amiguitas-decía acercándose a decirle algo-porque no volteaste, estas viejas voltearon pero tu..escoria-Gran momento, Mei Ling vs Syaoran...-

-idiota, de seguro algo le hiciste a la pobre Sakura..-decía mientras lo miraba indiferente, sip...Así era todo, todo estaba normal-ni me quiero imaginar ù.ú-decía Mei Ling-

-se fue con sus amigas a tomar el te, y a leer algo de Michel Bolorsini-decía mientras veía la cara de "no te creo" de Mei Ling-

-si claro y yo sere monja..-decía sarcásticamente Mei Ling..-

-esta bien, fue con sus amigas..Tu no eres su amiga?-le preguntó con un poco de ironía, mientras Mei Ling acomodaba el sonido de su garganta y también su corbata-

-si..espera-decía mientras sentía su celular vibrar-

Sacó su celular, mientras veía el número de Sakura sobre la pantalla..

_-Sakura, que tal?..-_decía Mei Ling con normalidad mirando con demasiada arrogancia a Syaoran-_claro en menos de diez minutos te acompaño..-_decía divertida, viendo la cara de Syaoran. El casi se pega al teléfono...-_claro en el Tofi Fito..ahí estaré oye..llevare a un par de amigas tu las conoces-_decía Mei Ling quitándose a su lado a Syaoran-_tu estupido novio quiere quitarme el teléfono.._Hey Syaoran no seas metiche, la tienes todo el día-Mei Ling termino la llamada y dejo a un Syaoran del lugar donde iban a estar, pero era un leve engaño y leve broma de Mei Ling-

Mei Ling se despidió de Ian, agarro a un par de muchachas y las subió a su carro para llevarlas al lugar que estaba cerca del Tofi Fito...jajaja era tan divertida y bromista, de seguro Syaoran la iba a querer matar pero..Syaoran que?.

Al llegar noto como sus amigas seguían haciendo diversión...Salieron y notaron que ahí estaban Tomoyo y Sakura. Primera fila...Se acercaron.

-Hey no se metan-escuchaban los reclamos pero ellas simplemente los miraron-

-cállate-dijo Mei Ling, mientras todos se sorprendían-

-sabes quien soy niñita?-dijo el muchacho con manera arrogante. Mientras ella simplemente enchuecaba su mirada-

-quien eres?-preguntaba mientras el simplemente miraba a otro lado-

-Soy Tosua Ling..-Mei Ling se tiró a reír, mientras las demás amigas también lo hacían-

-te equivocaste de tonta...Soy Mei Ling...hija del empresario Ling..-termino de decir muy tranquila su pequeña presentación mientras se giraba y comenzaba a adentrarse-

-Mei Ling-preguntó Tomoyo que estaba viendo como las demás muchachas bailaban incluyendo a Sakura que parecía querer sacar al demonio interior que toda adolescente saca..ù.u-porque eres tan peleonera?-Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa-

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo-decía en tono seguido-si no peleo por ustedes quien lo hará además es divertido-decía sonriendo-es como un pasatiempo-

-Mei Ling cuando crezcas eso te causara problemas-decía Tomoyo, mientras luego cambiaba de su modo serio al de adolescente-pero por ahora te quiero así-decía divertida mientras ambas reían-

-vamos a bailar-decía Mei tomando por las manos a Tomoyo-

Se unierón a la bola que se formaba, Sakura estaba bailando con Eri mientras, Yuca simplemente bailaba con las demás, terminaron bailando arriba de las mesas provocando miraditas indecorosas de parte de los muchachos. La noche fue de ellas, y las miradas también...

**---**

-No lo puedo creer-decía la castaña mientras daba una pequeña vuelta-

Habían pasado un par de años, era totalmente diferente. Su cuerpo mejor formado, sus ojos más vivos y sin duda estaba con grandes nervios, ese día habia llegado, el dia en que sería oficialmente de Syaoran.

Con un hermoso vestido blanco, y su cabello largo decorado en un peinado elaborado, su sonrisa hecha, su porte elegante. Esas mariposas sobre su estomago, como si fuera cuando le dio el primer beso a Syaoran.

-Sakura-decía otra hermosa muchacha que estaba arreglándole un poco al ajuste del sostén, digamos que para que le diera un poco de trabajo a Syaoran..-Syaoran me va a odiar por esto, de hecho esa caca viviente-

-Mei Ling-decía Tomoyo entrando divertida, Mei Ling había cambiado totalmente era más alegre y menos peleonera aunque secretamente peleaba con sus sirvientes como pasatiempo, sus ojos eran más activos y su cabello oscuro-

Tomoyo era atractiva desde el Angulo perfecto para mirarla, con su respingada y pequeña nariz, su cara no tan tosca pero haciéndola ver delicada y bella. Cabello largo y sedoso, curvas peligrosas que posiblemente solamente Eriol había descubierto, y su vestido rosa claro como damas de honor. Las tres eran atractivas de cierto modo, Sakura poseía el carácter más positivo que cualquiera...

Terminaron de estudiar ella se graduó de psicóloga y Syaoran digamos que es "empresario". Tomoyo se graduó de abogada al igual que Eriol, Mei Ling de veterinaria e Ian digamos que tiene un puesto de electrónica.

Ese día era el tan deseado para todos, era el día en que la cláusula del contrato se cerraba, noticias buenas para los padres de Syaoran. Y era el día en que se casaban las dos personas más opuestas del mundo, el día en que comenzaba otra nueva vida junto al amor de su vida, un día especial posiblemente lleno de lagrimas... Sakura estaba haciendo movimientos de relajación que Mei Ling le enseñaba.

-espera no, esos acumulan el estrés..Solo exhala e inhala-decía Mei Ling mientras suspiraba y soltaba el aire. Al igual que Tomoyo-iii a...iii a-sonidos que Mei Ling soltaba para relajar sus músculos faciales-wixy, wixy ahhh!-decía calmada Tomoyo mientras se daba una ultima arreglada de su pintada boca-fu fu fu...Dios parezco una embarazada-decía Sakura terminándose de dar el ojo crítico-

Veintitrés años...Por eso el notorio cambio de su hermoso cuerpo, cuerpo que aún Syaoran amaba tanto como a la misma Sakura. Mei Ling fue la primera en salir mientras veía como estaban todos casi con camarógrafos y fotógrafos, vamos no era a gran cosa. Pensó, mientras pedía permiso.

-La novia necesita tiempo-decía mientras pedía permiso para pasar, cuando salio noto que todos los invitados estaban presentes, Syaoran estaba detrás de la parte de la entrada lo podía ver pues el estaba fumando. Camino por un lado caminando de prisa en las partes donde había pared y caminando tranquila cuando pasaba por lugares que era vista-Idiota si haces sufrir a Sakura, deja eso-decía mientras Syaoran le aventaba el humito a su cara-eres un cerdo, pero bueno si tratas mal a Sakura creeme haré que se divorcie de ti y te quedaras solo...-decía burlándose malvadamente de el-

-Mei Ling por Dios, llevamos más de diez años tratándonos mal, hay que tomarnos un respiro sabes?-Ni el mismo lograba creerse esas palabras-

-no-decían al mismo tiempo al notar que era una mala idea-Dios ese es Ian adiós-decía dándole el cortón a Syaoran, para irse con su "novio"-

La música del piano comenzó a tocar, y todos se levantaron viendo como estaba entrando la hermosa novia. Syaoran se atraganto con su saliva, al ver lo hermosa que se veía. Sakura estaba nerviosa, no paraba de sentir un poco de flashes sobre ella. Camino lentamente hasta ver como Ryo terminaba su recorrido, la abrazo y la dejo a merced del lobo lujurioso de Syaoran.

-"eres sexy Sakura, eres Sexy"-esó la mantenía calmada, pensando eso fue como la eterna misa se fue dando-

El padre continuaba dando el discurso, de la felicidad, del bien y el mal. Haciendo ver que todos estaban ansioso de que el continuara, cuando todos estaban en silencio, e hincados sobre la hincadura, Syaoran le indico al padre que se acercara.

-Sigan así-decía el padre con voz imperativa-

-le pago lo que sea pero termínela rápido-decía Syaoran sacando un par de billetes, el padre tosió un poco mirando a todos lados tomo los billetes..-

-Queridos hermanos, este día...Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto concederán matrimonio, Syaoran Li aceptas como esposa a Sakura Kinomoto para toda la eternidad y hasta que la muerte los separe-Syaoran no vacilo en contestar y dijo "si".-Sakura misma pregunta-decía el padre mientras veía a todos con asombro-

-acepto..-decía Sakura sonriente-

-el novio puede besar a la novia-Syaoran tomo a Sakura y la abrazó por la cintura junto sus labios a los de ella, notando que ella estaba nerviosa sus mejillas coloradas..-

Todos estaban contentos de que por fin estuvieran casados, los primeros en felicitarlos fueron sus padres de ahí los invitados. Y desde ese momento, Sakura Kinomoto poseía la felicidad más grande del mundo, claro unos leves problemas pero nada de que preocuparse por Syaoran...A los meses, ellos se calificaron la pareja más romántica juntos claro después de que Mei Ling e Ian les emparejara y Eriol y Tomoyo pasaran de eso. Vivían en una casa de varios pisos grande y con una bonita vista a la playa.

Su luna de miel fue única e inolvidable.

Después de que las ganas de formar una familia se adueñaran de Sakura...Y después de que Syaoran acepto, hicieron el labor de "hacer bebes", tal y como muchos esperaban, Mei Ling usaba la mejor ropa de embarazada y se compraba su revista sobre ser padres. Tomoyo llevaba un par de meses embarazada, y solo faltaban ellos.

-Syaoran-decía Sakura que estaba sobre su cuerpo levemente sudado y sus ojos perdidos sobre los chocolates de Syaoran.-...Te amo...-murmuraba mientras se acercaba como una pequeña gatita traviesa a besar a su esposo-

-yo más-murmuraba Syaoran mientras la tomaba para cubrir ambos cuerpos con las mantas-

Nueve meses después de eso...Sakura fue la primera en escuchar el hermoso llanto de su bebe, Syaoran estaba a su lado esperando a que el doctor le permitiera dejar ver a sus hijos.

-Mi amor-decía Sakura viendo a su pequeña bebita, sus ojos cerrados y su piel rozada-eres tan bella-decía Sakura al oído de su hija mientras le besaba la frente-..me asegurare de que seas la persona más feliz del mundo-decía mientras veía llegar a Syaoran peleándose con Mei Ling por ver primero a la bebe-

Syaoran miró a su hija y le beso la frente, Mei Ling se quedo maravillada con esa bebe..

-Sin duda tu hija será una rompe corazones-decía Mei Ling sonriente-

-Es tan bella-volvía a decir Syaoran mientras todos ponían pura atención en la bebe-

Esa bella bebe simplemente...Era el inicio de otra nueva felicidad para los padres. Syaoran y Sakura se amaban cada día más...Una bella relación, una bella vida...

_-Epilogo-_

_-Es sorprendente lo rápido que crecen todos nuestros progenitores...Un día son bebes y al otro son unos niños...Por ejemplo...la hija de Sakura y de Syaoran-_la suave voz de Yuki que estaba acompañada de Yuki..-

_-Mary sin duda tiene la belleza de Sakura...Ojos verdes y cabello castaño..Es tan parecida a la pequeña Sakura...Pero no olvidar al padre, su carácter...Parece que es identica a un Syaoran-_la voz de Ryo que pasaba a su esposa por el jardín, viendo a cada invitado que había-_Muy inteligente...como Sakura, pero demasiado testaruda como Syaoran...-_volvía a decir, mientras provocaba un par de risas entre ellos-

_-Michel...su hermano menor...Solo dos años mayor que Mary...la figura de su padre y el carácter de su madre sin dudar-_decía Yuki mientras miraba como estaba molestando a su hermana-

_-Yuki y Yura-_decía Ryo viendo a los gemelos de Tomoyo niña y niño sin duda, la niña era idéntica a Eriol y el niño digamos que parecida a Tomoyo, pero como eran gemelos..-_Ane-_decía Ryo señalando a la pequeña niña de cinco años que estaba jugando con el pequeño perro...-_Sin duda los ojos de Tomoyo, idéntica a ella solo esos ojos azules..-_decían al mismo tiempo..Seguían dando el recorrido-_Suzi...la de tres años y la bebe Yun-_decía Ryo-_ellos si tomaron en serio el papel de padres-_Yuki reía, mientras veía como estaban discutiendo Van y Mary..-

Van poseía unos hermosos ojos marrones con su cabello revuelto y negro, tenía el carácter de Ian y en veces el de Mei Ling. Parecido a la madre..

-_Sin duda, ese Van terminara siendo novio de Mary-_decía Yuki divertida, mientras los dos reían-_Faltan Josh parecido al papá...Y el carácter sacado del abuelo, sin duda va a ser inteligente-_decía Ryo-_Y los que están por venir..-_decía Yuki sonriente-_después de todo...Hicimos un buen trabajo no crees?-_decía Yuki mirandolo con alegria a Ryo-

_-excelente trabajo, diría yo..-_

Ambos se acercaron para ver como estaban todos..

_(narrador omnisciente)_

**Mary:**

Hermosa como su madre, una exitosa modelo. Inteligente como el padre...A sus diecisiete años descubrirá que su pequeño rival...Será el amor de su vida y lo intentará negar...Mejor amiga de Yuki, Yura, Ane. Detestará a Van pero al final...

**Michel:**

Mujeriego como su padre, estudioso como su madre. La mezcla perfecta de los dos, demasiado coqueto, pero enamorado de toda su vida..Hasta que cierto día le declara su amor a Yura.Un excelente empresario..

**Yuki & Yura:**

Un día, a ellos se les ocurrirá la mejor idea. Yura tendrá que hacerse pasar por hombre..Y Yuki la ayudara, pero desgraciadamente Michel la descubre y le pedira a cambio ser su novia y no decir nada. Algo obseno pues Michel tiene su famita, pero solamente ella lo hará cambiar. Yuki interesado en la idea de ser futbolista y su admiradora secreta sera una amiga que conocerá en una de sus locas ideas a lado de Yura...

**Ane:**

Atractiva, ambiciosa y con la mentalidad de ser superior...Enamorada de Josh...Será peleonera y peleara hasta en el ring si es posible por Josh..

**Josh:**

Deportista, atractivo...Su amor imposible siempre será Ane...por su carácter...

**Suzy y Yun:**

Suzy..siempre tan linda, maestra de una escuela para niños de recursos necesitados y Yun simplemente una doctora...Yun...tendrá la historia de amor de Mei Ling e Ian...Y Suzi simplemente se enamorara de su profesor de piano, si...sufrirá mucho pero...después se enamorará de la persona que menos creyo que lo iba a hacer.

Y sobre los pequeños que vienen en camino..Tal vez entre ellos surga algo..

**---**

"_Es tan marivollosa la manera en que ellos se conocieron, una loca idea de dos locos padres..Hizo una buena unión de dos corazones diferentes..Gracias a los que siguierón esta historia...en verdad gracias".._

_**F I N . . . **_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Nnnn u.u mi carita no sale xD siii ES EL FINAL DE ERES BELLO ;-; ni yo lo creía xD estaba muy cómoda escribiendo y de repente me llego una idea x.x de S&S ahh perdon si no leo mucho (de hecho leo fics de Inuyasha xD)...mm pero segui unas historias y van muy bien...como me gustan...**

**Mm el domingo estaba viendo la película de nunca mas con J.Lo xD jajaja y se me ocurrio algo por el estilo pero no se... mmm... Se que me quedo cortito a comparación de muchas otras historias... y pues...digamos que tengo una idea xD jaja bueno tengo dos :s... pero no estoy segura xD...jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final..x.x si no les gusto ehm pues dejenme un review...Me emociona recibir reviews n.n en los que me dicen que mi historia es bonita y eso Y MUCHAS GRACIAS..!**

**GRACIAS DE VERDAD, GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE ME AYUDARON A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CON SUS REVIEWS...SE QUE NO SOY LA MEJOR ESCRITORA PERO ME ESFUERZO MUCHO...**

**Ya para finalizar quiero mandar saludos a todos y dedicarles el fic... el ultimo capitulo...GRACIAS A TU EL LECTOR QUE CON TU COMENTARIO ME AYUDASTE A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA..**

**Ahh ya agradeci mucho xD jajajaja ¬¬ no quiero aumentar mi ego ni causar envidias x.X ok, bueno n.n ah si, si quieren publicar esta historia en otras paginas...(comenzare a publicarla en cemzoo xD) pues solamente avisenme ..**

**Mi msn es ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo sale?...BUENO MIL GRACIAS!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ¬¬ claro que habra proxima xD jajajaja. AH si, tal vez muchos esperaban lemmon pero es mi primer fic y...ehm..xD como decirlo, tengo que agarrar confianza bueno adiós XD**

**Atte:**

Willnira

Pd.: soy tan ocurrente que dentro de dos días me pueden ver con una nueva historia de Sakura..bueno ya adios :D

GRACIAS..! DE NUEVO!


End file.
